Campanilla I, El Oscuro Amuleto De Campanilla
by Ricku
Summary: Basada en el Tesoro Perdido. Se Acerca el Otoño, y es el momento de Exibir el Cetro Lunar del Otoño. pero cuando éste es Puesto en su Pedestal, ocurriran cosas oscuras. Podrá Campanilla desenmascarar al Billano que está detras de todo Esto, o Perecerá.


TinkerBell I.

En.

El Oscuro Amuleto del Hada Campanilla.

¡Atención! Vasado en Campanilla II, y el Tesoro Perdido, De Disney/PIXAR. Pero en Esta Modificacion de Campanilla II. y el Tesoro Perdido, si hay Grandes y Peligrosos Villanos.

¡Sinopsis!

Seguro que muchos de Vosotros, habéis soñado alguna Vez con las Hadas, y con el Polvo de Hada. verdad? pues bién, este Fanfiction, trata sobre eso, Las Hadas. pero no de la manera, que todos sabemos. ya que este fanfiction, trata sobre un Hada muy -Especial. que quien es este Hada tan especial, no os lo diré. si queréis saberlo, seguid leyendo este fanfiction. lo que si os voy a contar, es que este Fanfiction, es muy especial, ya que está sacado de otro de mis muchos sueños de Hadas. trata sobre la Vida de un Ser humano, y un Hada. el Ser umano, es un niño llamado Gusym. este niño, tiene ya 16 años de Edad. pero todavía, cre en las Hadas, esos seres diminutos con forma de mujeres hermosas, y Alas de mariposa. Tiene el pelo de color Rojizo, y tiene dos vonitos ojos Azul Zafiro. tiene una bonita Piel de color Blanco, y tiene unas mejillas coloradas, de color suave. tiene una boca mas bien pequeña. el cuerpo brazos y piernas, son finos. y Siempre tiene como vestimenta, un Chandal, en el que aparecen representadas, Figuras de Hadas. pues bien, Gusym, tiene la oportunidad, de ver a una verdadera Hada, ya que en Pixie Hollow, se requiere su Ayuda, devido a su gran corazón, y a su gran creéncia en las Hadas. bueno, no es que se Requiera su ayuda precisamente, es que una de las Hadas de Allí, quiere conocerle en persona. pero, como terminará la historia, entre Gusym, y el Hada, devido a que Juan, Cris, y Raúl, no quieren creer en las hadas, y se meten con Gusym, a pesar de que éste les advierte, de que si no se creé en ellas, un Hada caerá muerta. pero no os preocupéis los lectores, no es precisamente nuestra Hada Especial, es otra. pero nuestra Hada especial, también tendrá que pasar por duras situaciones, que la llevarán a Perder algo del cuerpo, ya que Gusym, Creé verdaderamente en las Hadas, pero no las Cambiaría por su novia PolY. como Acabará esta Primera Parte? creéis que Gusym, llegará a Aceptar a ese Hada tan especial como novia, cuando Sepa el estado en el que ella se encuentra? si queréis Saber, seguid leyendo este Fanfiction, aquellos que crean verdaderamente en las Hadas. los que no quieran Creer en las Hadas, os aconsejo que no lo leáis, ya que no entenderéis nada, de la situación del hada y Gusym.

¡NOTA DEL ESCRITOR!

hola Amigos. mi nombre es Javier Párraga Fernández, y tengo 27 Años de Edad. una Edad ya muy Mayor, para que yo escriva esto. verdad, pues nó Amiguitos, yo aunque tenga 27 años, Realmente creo en las Hadas, y seguiré creyendo, hasta el fin de mi Existencia. y Otra Cosa, las Hadas Verdaderamente Existen, y Se encuentran Todas en Avalon, propiamente dicho, El País De Las Hadas, y si nó queréis creer, en el 2012, Avalon resurgirá de su Lugar, y entonces, podremos Verlas a Todas, y governará la magia, y el conocimiento, para todos los Seres humanos. Nota de Copyright. No Poseo a TinkerBell, ni a ninguno de sus personajes, todos ellos, son propiedad de Disney/PIXAR. Solamente, poséo a Gusym, el niño de esta Historia.

¡Personajes Humanos del Fanfiction!

¡GUSYM! el protagonista del fanfiction. es de gran corazón, aunque aveces dice palabras que pueden hacer mucho daño, y más a -un Hada. Cree realmente en las Hadas, y no permite que ningún otro niño las Niegue, sin antes pelearse con él. está henamorado hasta los huesos de Poly, una niña morena, que vá a su misma escuela, por el momento. mas Tarde se Henamorará de un Hada, aunque su Relacción tendrá que pasar muchos obstáculos para lograrlo.

¡POLY! la Niña de la escuela de Gusym. es de pelo moreno y largo, tiene la misma Edad que Gusym, y está henamorada de él. tiene 2 Ojos Verde Esmeralda, piel Blanca, y mejillas coloradas. tiene los Lavios pintados de Rojo suave, y tiene una Figura Esvelta Viste con una Camiseta de color Amarilla, y una Falda de color Rosa. en los pies, tiene unas Zapatillas de color Verde con un poco de Tacón Bajo. Poly Quiere conocer a un Hada, ya que ella también creé en las Hadas. y esta es la situación por la que tendrá que pasar nuestra Hada especial, o al menos una de ellas.

¡JUAN, RAÚL, Y CRIS! Trillyzos, de mala Cara y con unas pintas Horribles. estos 3 Tipos son Trillyzos, como ya he mencionado. los 3 tienen el Pelo Rubio hasta los hombros, de piel blanca, y con ojos marrones. tienen vigote y Barba, ya que no les gusta Afeitarse, y con un holor a porros, ya que los 3 chicos, los fuman, a pesar de que Gusym les dice que no los fumen, ya que las Hadas no irán a ellos. pero ellos, odian a Gusym, por su estúpida niñez, y porque es un ingenuo, a la hora de creer en las Hadas. Ellos no creen en las hadas, lo cual es una lástima, ya que si se las niega, ellas dejarán de Existir. están enamorados de Poly, la niña de Pelo moreno, y ojos Verdes, de la escuela de Gusym. pero estos 3 Tipos, recibirán el Escarmiento que se merecen, de manos de, ¡un Hada muy Especial! Tienen los 3 15 Años, y ya ban por el mal Camino. bueno, la verdad es que sus padres, son Drogadictos. Conducen los 3 unas Motocicletas, y Visten con unas pintas Orribles. tienen los 3 Camisa Blanca, cubierta con una Chaqueta toda Negra, con Botones, y unos Pantalones Baqueros. ya han sido detenidos varias Veces por la Policía de la zona.

¡MATEO, EL PROFESOR! Mateo, el Profesor de la Escuela de Gusym, es una persona Amable con Gusym, ya que el Mismo, está maravillado con las historias sobre Hadas, que Gusym Escrive y Relata los lunes en la Clase. Mateo, es un joven de 32 Años, de Edad, pero el cree en las Hadas, y dice a sus alumnos, que no las nieguen, porque al igual que los mortales, ellas sufren. es de peloCastaño con ojos Verdes, de piel Mulata, ya que es del continente Asiático, que por motivos legales, tuvo que vivir en la Comarca, que luego explicaré. Viste Elegántemente, de traje Negro, y su enseñanza, se Vasa en todas las Asignaturas, pero lo que más le gusta, son los Ratos que tiene para hablar con sus Alumnos, sobre las Hadas. Su Frase es Esta. ¡No Devemos Negar -A Las Hadas!. le gusta También, hacer Fiesta en su Clase, y pintar Seres Feéricos, como las Hadas.

¡LINA Y DANIEL! Lina y Daniel, los Padres de Gusym, son 2 Agradables personas. Lina, es Rubia, con una Cola de Caballo, y de Ojos Azules, con piel Blanca, y lavios pintados de Rosa suave. Es Esvelta de Figura, y viste con ropa de Hama de Casa, ya que se dedica a Trabajar en las lavores de la Casa, y más Viviendo en Donde Viven. Creé en las Hadas, y desea Ver Una. Daniel por el Contrario, es Moreno, con los Ojos de Color Azules, y tez Blanca, con un poco de Vigote, y un poco de Barba, ya que él, siempre acostumbra a Afeitarse un poco. por el contrario que Lina, Daniel, viste elegántemente, ya que trabaja en una pequeña oficina. y el dinero que Gana, siempre es para Ellos, y algunas Veces, cuando Gana mas de lo que Ellos necesitan, siempre reparte a los Pobres necesitados de la Comarca, que no tienen ningún Grano que llevarse a la Boca. Daniel, Creé en las Hadas, y además es un Entendido en Ellas. pero últimamente, está perdiendo la Creéncia en Ellas, ya que no les ha visitado ninguna. pero eso Cambiará.

¡JULIA Y ROBERT! Julia y Robert, los padres de los 3 trillizos, son tan malos como ellos, son unos Drogadictos, como ellos, y llevan unas pintas Orribles, visten de ladrones, y en vez de trabajar, , se dedican a Robar en las Tiendas de la Comarca. Siempre Tienen problemas con los Padres de Gusym, ya que su hijo, se mete con ellos y sus Hijos. No Creén en las Hadas, y han sido Detenidos ya Varias Veces por la policía de la Comarca. pero Ellos, siempre han conseguido Escapar de la Cárcel.

¡NIÑOS DE LA COMARCA! los niños de la Comarca, son Chavales y Chavalas que juegan por el Valle, haciendo sus cosas de crío, como pelearse en broma con los Demás, jugar al Football, y las chicas a la comba. otras chicas y chicos, se van a los lugares mas recónditos del Valle, y hacen el amor con su pareja. otros por el contrario, ayudan en las tareas de su Casa, y otros, salen a comprar los alimentos. Gusym, está encantado con su lugar de Residencia, que los Vé con gran Alegría. Posdata, Todos los Niños de la Comarca, creén en las Hadas. y le piden A Gusym, que si les puede presentar Alguna.

¡DOCTOR Y CIRUJANO ANDRÉS! el doctor y cirujano Andrés, es el Médico de la Comarca, es un Doctor y Cirujano Especialista en Hadas, ya que es un Gran entendido en Ellas. ha estado Operando a Seres Humanos, ya que no ha Visto a Ningún Hada. Pero su Sorpresa, será cuando tenga que operar a un Hada. por Supuesto, Creé Realmente en las Hadas.

Estos son Los personajes Humanos Del Fanfiction, Ahora, Vamos con las Hadas que aparecerán en este Fanfiction.

¡Hadas que Aparecerán en el Fanfiction!

¡ROSETTA!. Hada del Jardín. este hada, es muy Amable, ya Que se Dedica a cuidar de las Flores en Pixie Hollow, y en tierra Firme. Es Amiga de nuestro Hada Especial, y además, siempre va con Ella, cuando vá a Tierra Firme. Tiene el Pelo Largo, ya que le llega hasta el Culo, teniendo en cuenta el Tamaño de la chica. es de color Rojo liso. tiene la piel Mas Blanca que se haya podido imaginar, cualQuier mortal. tiene los Ojos de color Amarillo Topacio, y siempre se pinta los labios de color Rojo, con su lápiz de labios de Frutas del Bosque. le gusta jugar a Maquillarse, y hacer Bonitos Vestidos con Flores. le gusta ir siempre Limpia y Guapa. No le gusta ir Sucia, y que Fawn, le Gaste Bromas. su mayor miedo, es, el no poder Bañarse nunca Más. Vive en el Cañón del Botón de Oro en Pixie Hollow. su Color Favorito es el Rosa. Su Flor Favorita es, la Rosa Silvestre. Viste con un Vestido de color Rosa, echo con Pétalos de Rosa, y la Falda, echa con otro tipo de Flor, acabada como en puntitas, como si fuese una Flor. sus Alas, son de Color Rosa, Transparentes, con motivos de Flores en Ellas.

¡FAWN!. Hada de los Animales. Este Hada, se Caracteriza por ser un Hada que le gusta Gastarle Bromas a Rosetta, y Eructar mientras habla. tiene el Pelo de Color Marrón Liso, cogido en una Trenza, que según su tamaño, Acaba en el Culo. tiene también una hermosa piel Blanca, que cualquier mortal pudiera imaginar. tiene los Ojos Rojo Rubí, y tiene unos labios pintados de Rojo suave. su bien mas preciado es su piña piñonera. Viste con tonalidades de color naranja, al igual que sus Alas, que son Anaranjadas y Transparentes. Vive en el Bosque Marisopla, en Pixie Hollow. su mayor miedo, es Hacerle daño a un Animal. le gusta Comer Ensalada de Tréboles. odia estarse Sentada, y Calladita. Como se puede Ver, un Hada muy Habladora, y nerviosa.

¡SILVERMIST!. Hada del Agua. le gusta, hacer Burbujas en el Agua, y en los lugares en donde Vive, Allí en Pixie Hollow. su talento, es provocar las lluvias, y las mareas en Tierra Firme. Tiene un hermoso pelo negro Largo y Liso, que le llega hasta el Culo. es decir, es Morena. Tiene la Piel Mas Blanca que se haya podido imaginar Cualquier Mortal. Tiene los Ojos de Color Marrón. tiene los lavios pintados de un Color muy Suave, que ni siquiera se nota. Tiene las Alas de Color Azul Transparente, y Viste con Tonalidades Azules y Verde Mar, ya que esos son sus colores Favoritos. No le gusta Gritar, le gusta Bañarse, y tirarse por su tobogán de Agua. su Mayor miedo, es Molestar a los Demás. su comida Favorita es. la sopa de Pepino. y su Bién Mas Preciado, es su Fuente Mágica, que tiene en su Casa. su flor Favorita, es la Flor de Loto. como se puede Ver, un Hada muy Tranquila, y vondadosa.

¡IRIDESSA!. Hada de la luz. Este Hada se Caracteriza, por dar luz a las Luciérnagas, y por estar siempre, en los lugares, donde le dé la luz, y por Causar el Arcoiris, después de una Gran Tormenta. Tiene el Pelo de Color Negro, Rizado. pero al contrario que las otras Hadas, ésta, no le llega hasta el Culo, ya que lo tiene recogido en una Especie de Moño, atado con una Cinta Roja. Tiene también, una diadema Roja, y es de Piel Mulata. es decir, es Asiática. Tiene los Ojos de Color Marrón, y Oblicuos, es decir, de forma Almendrada, y son de Mirada profunda. Tiene los Labios pintados de Rojo Carmín Fuerte. Viste con Tonalidades de Color Amarillo, lo mismo que sus Alas, que son de color Amarillo Transparente. le Gusta,, Saber la Respuesta Correcta. No le Gusta Equivocarse, ni las Sombras. Su Mayor Miedo es, la oscuridad. Su comida Favorita, es, El Merengue. Su Juego Favorito, es ¡La Iridessa! un Espectáculo de Luz Fabulosa. Su Color Favorito es, el Amarillo Limón. Vive en, El Prado de Luz Mañanera. Sus Flores Favoritas son. Los Girasoles, y las Borrajas. Como se Puede Ver, es un Hada orientada hacia la luz, ya que ésta, es Amarilla.

¡CAMPANILLA!. Campanilla, o TinkerBell, o Tink, o como la queráis llamar, Es nuestra Hada de la Historia. es decir, nuestra Hada especial. y digo Especial, porque Es un Hada MultiTalento. es Decir, que es un Hada, con un Talento Múltiple. Aunque se le dá mejor el de Hada Reparadora, ya que Sabe Reparar y Crear, ya Bien sean objetos, y todo Tipo de Vestidos. pero también Sabe, algo de Agua, Luz, Animales, y Flores. pero eso no es Todo. Campanilla, poseé algo que sus Amigas Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn y Iridessa, no han Aprendido. que que es lo que Poseé Campanilla? os preguntaréis. pues Bien, Campanilla, puede transformarse en una Mujer, que un Ser Mortal, Deseé. aunque no pueda Cambiar el Color de Su Pelo, de sus Ojos, y Esconder sus Alas de Hada. pero puede Adoptar las Medidas y facciones de un Ser Mortal. Eso es Todo. Campanilla, es como ya se ha dicho, un Hada multitalento. Tiene un hermoso Pelo Rubio como el sol largo y Fino. pero lo tiene Recogido por la parte de Atrás en un Moño Atado con una Goma de Fino Cáñamo. Tiene los ojos de Color Azul Zafiro Relucientes, y hermosos. Tiene la Piel de Color Blanca, y es el Más Blanco que cualquier Mortal haya podido Soñar. Tiene el Cuerpo de una Mujer Esvelta, y unas Curvas de Ensueño. Tiene unos Senos Bastante desarrollados, lo que la hacen Muy hermosa. y unas Piernas Muy Bien Torneadas. Tiene los Brazos con la Piel Mas Fina al Tacto que cualquier Mortal haya podido Soñar. aunque sus Brazos, son Finos y Delicados, no os dejéis engañar, ya que tiene mucha Fuerza, en ellos. Sus Alas, son Blancas y Transparentes, y son bastante Grandes. acaban en Punta, y tienen Motivos en ellas, Tales como espirales. lo malo de sus Alas, es que son 2 Alas en 2 Piezas. es decir, 2 Alas Grandes y largas, y por Abajo, salen 2 Alitas Pequeñas. pero no os dejéis engañar, no son 4 Alas, si no que son 2 Alas en 2 Piezas, es decir, 2 Piezas por Ala. pero la hacen muy Atractiva. Viste con un Vestido muy Provocativo a los Ojos de un Mortal o Hado, hecho de Hojas, y digo que es muy provocativo, ya que casi Ella Vá Desnuda, ya que el Vestido, cubre los Senos y la Barriga. pero por la espalda, está al desnudo. por la parte de Abajo, Acaba como en Triangulitos puestos del Revés. Las Zapatillas, están hechas de Hoja También. pero en la parte del Empeine, está puesta una Bola de Algodón Blanco. Tiene pintados los Labios de Rojo Carmín Fuerte. a decir Verdad, aunque sus Amigas no lo quieran Creér, Campanilla, es el Hada Mas Guapa del Lugar, y nadie la supera en Belleza. pero se enamora con Facibilidad, y es un Hada muy Celosa. le encanta romper las Reglas de su país, y no Soporta que alguien las Respete. aunque eso sí, siempre Agradecerá a cualquier Mortal o Hado, que la Ayude, mientras no sea una chica, Claro está. Vive en el Rincón de los Reparadores, y su misión es retornar los Objetos reparados o perdidos, a sus respectivos Dueños. y si por casualidad en tu Casa hay algún reloj Roto, no dudará en dejarlo como si viniese de la Tienda o Fábrica.

¡VIDIA!. Hada de Talento Veloz. Este Hada, se caracteriza, por ayudar a las Hadas recién nacidas, a llegar al Arbol del Polvo de Hada. También es la que origina los uracanes y Tifones. Tiene el Pelo de color Negro liso, pero lo tiene recogido en una Cola de Caballo, Amarrado con una Cinta Rosa. Tiene los ojos de Color Morado Amatista, y muy Inclinados, como si mostraran Malicia en ellos. tiene los lavios pintados de color Rojo Carmín Fuerte. tiene la piel Blanca. Viste con Tonalidades Moradas, motivo de que es un Hada medio Oscura, lo mismo que sus Alas, que son de Color Morado Transparente. Vidia, no tiene Amigos, y Muchas Hadas de Pixie Hollow la odian. Campanilla, quiere ser Amiga de Vidia Pero ésta la desprecia por el simple hecho de que su talento no es mejor que el suyo. Vidia, es un hada, que en otras palabras se la puede considerar, Presumida, y siempre quiere ser la mejor en Todo. hasta que Campanilla le demuestra lo Contrario. desde entonces, Vidia y Campanilla, son Rivales. Este hada, trabaja por solitario, y no soporta que la molesten.

¡HADA MERY!. es la consejera de la Reina Clarion, al igual que Viola. También, es la Jefa de las Hadas Reparadoras, y no tolera que ningún Cacharro, haya quedado sin Reparar. ya se vió como hacabó a Malas con Campanilla, cuando esta intentó Cambiar de Talento. Cosa que a Campanilla, no le hizo Falta, porque aunque no consiguió nada con los demás Talentos, y siguió con el suyo de Reparadora, los Aprendió uno, a uno. Tiene el Pelo de Color Rojo Rizado al igual que Campanilla, pero el de ésta, es Rubio Liso. es decir, Tiene el Mismo luc de pelo que Campanilla, ya que el Hada Mery, tiene el Pelo Rojo Rizado, recogido por la parte de Atrás, en un Moño atado con una Goma de Fino Cáñamo. lo Malo es que es gorda, y rechoncha. Viste un Vestido de Hoja, pero esta es verde mas Oscura. tiene los ojos de Color Negro como el Carbón. tiene los lavios pintados de un color rojo suave. Sus Alas son iguales a las de Campanilla. es decir, son blancas y transparentes, acabadas en punta. suele estar en el Taller de los Reparadores, y siempre está vijilando que no entren cosas perdidas en el mismo, hasta que campanilla, cambió esa ley.

¡REINA CLARION!. la Reina de Todas las Hadas. Gobierna en Todo Pixie Hollow. Su Aspecto es el de una mujer un poco más Grande que el Resto de las Hadas de Pixie Hollow. Vive en el Palacio, que se encuentra en Alguna Parte de Pixie Hollow. se Encuentra Rodeada por los 4 Ministros. El de la Primavera, el del Verano, El del Otoño, y el del Invierno, por cierto, que saldrán en esta Historia. Tiene el Pelo de Color Amarillo como el Sol, pero no es el mismo luck que el de Campanilla. ya que es corto y rizado. tiene una Corona de Color Blanca sobre la Cabeza. Tiene una Piel Muy Blanca, y los Ojos Azules como Zafiros. Viste con un traje de Reina, desde la parte de Arriba, que es como un Sostén, hasta la Parte de habajo, que Acaba en una hermosa y Elegante Falda de Color Blanca. Tiene los labios Pintados de Color Rojo Carmín Fuerte. Como ya he dicho, tiene dos Consejeras. al Hada Mery, y a Viola, que es Otro Hada Mensajera. Desprecia a VIDIA, por lo que Hizo con Campanilla, y los Preparativos de la Primavera. Siempre pide Consejos a los 4 Ministros. la Reina Clarion, no quiere a los Seres Mortales en Su mundo, ya que desconfía de Ellos. esa es una de las Razones, por las que Campanilla, cuando se encuentra a un Mortal que no puede Volver a su Casa, lo lleva a Pixie Hollow, pero trata de Ocultarlo a la Vista de la Reina Clarion. ya que si Ésta o el Hada Mery lo encontraran, el Castigo que recaería Sobre Ella, sería el Destierro de Pixie Hollow. aunque si lo encuentran, el Destierro de Campanilla, sería inevitable. pero en los Días que pasara en Pixie Hollow, La Reina Clarion, Convierte al Mortal, en un Hado si es Chico, o Hada si es Chica. Luego cuando termine el Tiempo Estimado por la Reina Clarion, El Hado o Hada, Volverá a Ser Mortal, y Hambos, Mortal y Hada, deverán largarse, a menos que se encuentre una Explicación lo Bastante Convincente, para que el destierro del Hada que haya incumplido las normas de Pixie Hollow, no llegue a producirse. Cosa que no es Bastante probable, ya que teniendo en cuenta, la Seriedad de la Reina Clarion, sus normas, se hacen Respetar. y Traer a un Mortal, a Pixie Hollow, sea cual Sea la Causa, es una Infracción Letal de las Normas de la Reina, y siempre, el Hada o Hado que las incumpla, acaba desterrado de Pixie Hollow. Tiene 2 Alas Grandes, pero que al Contrario que las Alas de las Demás Hadas, Estas Son de Oro Transparente, y Acaban en redondo.

¡Clank Y BOBBLE!. Clank y Bobble, son los Ayudantes de Campanilla, ya que Ayudan a ésta en las Tareas de Reparación, cuando tiene muchos Cacharros que Reparar, y no puede hacerlo Sola, Siempre Pide ayuda a Clank y Bobble, que siempre están encantados de Ayudarla. al menos Bobble, se muestra más Capaz que Clank, ya que Bobble, siente una Gran Atracción por Campanilla. y quien Nó. Verdad? bueno, sigamos. Clank, es Gordo y Rechoncho. Tiene los Ojos de Color marrón, y Viste con una Camiseta hecha de hojas, y unos pantalones Marrones, seguramente de Hojas Secas. Tiene el Pelo de Color Negro, Corto y Rizado. Clank, también está henamorado de Campanilla, pero no se Atreve a decírselo, ya que es muy Tímido en esas cosas. las Alas de Clank, son iguales a las de Campanilla. ya que son Blancas y Transparentes, y Acabadas en Punta. Bobble, por el Contrario, es un chico Delgado, con un Pelo de Color Rojo liso, pero que también es Corto. tiene en la Cabeza, un Gorrito de Color Verde. Tiene la Piel Blanca. Tiene los Ojos de Color Azul Zafiro. aunque están cubiertos por 2 Gotas de Agua, sujetadas en unas Gafas, que son sus Anteojos, ya que estas 2 Gotas, se le Caen a Bobble de las Gafas, cuando obserba a Campanilla, con el Vestido hecho de Ojas Provocativo, y el Pelo Rubio, recogido por la parte de Atrás en un Moño Atado con una Goma de Fino Cáñamo, en la 1ª Película. Las Alas de Bobble, son iguales a las de todas las Hadas Reparadoras, ya que son Blancas y Transparentes, Acabadas en Punta. Bobble, si siente Amor por Campanilla, y está dispuésto a Decírselo a costa, de lo que ésta, le pueda Contestar, ya que Bobble, no es Tímido en esas cosas, al contrario, es muy lanzado. es el mejor Amigo de Campanilla.

¡TERENCE!. es el Guardián del Árbol del Polvo de Hada. es Como su mismo nombre lo Dice, un Chico. y por lo Tanto, un Hado. Este Hado, tiene el Pelo de Color Rubio, un poco más Claro que el de Campanilla, Corto y liso. tiene en su Cabeza, un Gorrito , hecho de Mimbre. Tiene la Piel Blanca, y Tiene los ojos de Color Azul Aguamarina. Viste con Tonalidades Marrones, y Rojas. las Alas de Este Hado, son de Color Blancas y Transparentes, Largas, pero al Contrario que las Alas de Su mejor Amiga Campanilla, No Acaban en punta, y no son en 2 Piezas. si no que acaban en un poco de Redondeado. Terence, piensa que su trabajo es un Trabajo Inútil, al igual que su Amiga Campanilla. pero ésta le convence, de que su trabajo es el más importante, ya que sin el Polvo de Hadas, las mismas No podrían Volar, y usar sus Echizos contra un Mortal, si este se merece una buena reprimenda. Terence, si es Verdad que está henamorado de Campanilla, ya que todas las Noches que se encuentran los 2 en el Árbol del Polvo de Hada, Siempre se ponen a Coquetear los 2 juntos. y no solo en el Árbol del Polvo de Hada. si no cuando Campanilla, Invita a Terence a su Casa, siempre Acaban los 2 Mirándose como 2 tontos. ya que no pueden llegar a Más. ¡pero Ganas Tienen los 2! porque está escrito, que si un Hado Copula con un Hada, éste deverá morir a manos de la misma. por eso cuando las Respiraciones, llegan a más, Terence y Campanilla se Detienen, ya que los 2 Conocen al Dedillo esa Regla. pero ya he dicho, ¡Ganas no les Faltan!

¡DUENDE GUERY!. es el Jefe de los Guardianes del Polvo de Hada. como ya se ha Dicho, Guery, no es un Hado, si no un Duende, aunque tiene Alas. bueno, en este Fanfiction, lo consideraremos como un Hado, ya que tiene Alas. Es un Viejo Regordete y Rechoncho, pero es muy Simpático y Amable con Todas las Hadas de Pixie Hollow. tiene el Pelo de color Marrón, al igual que su Vigote, y sus Cejas. Tiene los ojos de color Verde Esmeralda. Viste con unas ropas, como si fuese un Tipo de la Preistoria. siempre vijila el Polvo que se les debe Dar a las Hadas, y no permite que se pasen de una Sola Taza por Hada. bueno, Taza nó, porque Cada Hada, recibe un Saquito, con eso, una Razión. Tiene a su Aprendiz, Terence. que ya lo hemos descrito. y siempre que termina sus lavores, Terence queda Con su mejor Amiga íntima, Campanilla, para intentar, llegar a más en sus Juegos íntimos. haber si algún Día lo Consiguen. nó? pero no será en este Fanfiction. en otro, Tal vez, lo consigan. sigamos con Guery. Guery, Vive en una casa en el Árbol del Polvo de Hada, y Siempre se Refugia Allí, cuando acaba sus tareas a Dormir. En Este Fanfiction, el Duende Guery, es el Sabio de Pixie Hollow, al que Campanilla, siempre Pedirá consejos, si las Cosas, se ponen mal, Para Vencer al Ministro del Otoño.

Estas han sido Todas las Hadas que van a Salir en la historia que les voy a contar. ahora, vamos con las Hadas Villanas.

¡Hadas Villanas del Fanfiction!.

¡EL MINISTRO DEL OTOÑO!. el Ministro del Otoño, es uno de los 4 Ministros que Reinan en Pixie Hollow. Es un Hado de Gran poder y Saviduría, ya que sirve a la Reina Clarion, junto a los 3 otros Ministros. el del Invierno, el de la Primavera, y el del Verano. el Ministro del Otoño, Viste con Tonalidades de color Marrón y Amarillo, Dignas del Otoño. el ministro del Otoño, fue el que encargó a Campanilla, la Construcción del Famoso Cetro Lunar, que reavivaba el Arbol del Polvo de Hada, con Polvo de Hada Azul. en realidad, el Ministro del Otoño, es Bueno, o Al Menos eso creémos Todos. pero en este Fanfiction, Es Malo. El Ministro del Otoño, en este Fanfiction, es una marioneta más de la Oscuridad, y no confía Para nada en Campanilla, y Tratará por todos los Medios, de Desacerse de Ella. para Ello, Confundirá a Todas Las Hadas de Pixie Hollow, Haciéndoles Creer, que todo lo que suceda en Pixie Hollow, es Culpa de Campanilla. siendo él Ministro del Otoño, el que maquine todos los Trucos Malvados, a Espaldas de la Reina Clarion. Será el Dever de Campanilla, ayudada por las Demás Hadas, el desenmascarar al Ministro Del Otoño, en todas las Maquinaciones, para desacerse de Ella. cosa que no le será Fácil, ya que como yá Habíamos dicho, el Ministro del Otoño, es un Hado Poderoso en Magia y Sabiduría, y Campanilla, solamente es una Aprendiz. Lo Logrará? Veánlo Ustedes Mismos. Solamente quiero deciros, que a manos del Ministro Del Otoño, un Hado Pierde la Vida, En la Batalla! pero, no os diré quien Es!. si lo queréis Saber, Seguid Leyendo. aparte de Eso, al Ministro del Otoño, no se le puede vencer así sin más, ya que ya se ha dicho, que es un Hado de Gran saviduría, y por lo tanto, muy poderoso. para poder vencerlo, Campanilla, deverá Aceptar algo muy peligroso, ya que si no sabe controlarlo, será consumido por ello. sabéis ya a lo que Campanilla, deve entregarse? si no lo sabéis, seguid leyendo, y lo Averiguaréis.

Estas Son Las Hadas Villanas que Aparecen en el Fanfiction, y Ahora Sí! ¡Vamos con la Verdadera historia!

¡Prólogo!

todo esto Ocurre en una Pequeña Comarca de un pueblecito de Madrid, que se haya en una Zona de Montañas. es decir, en un Valle, en el cual, un Pequeño Río Atravesaba 2 montañas, en una Mañana de Lunes, Calurosa, ya que esta historia, ocurre en Verano. El Sol Salía de detrás de una de las montañas, mientras que los Pajaritos Cantaban Alegremente. en ese mismo Valle de la Comarca de Golyn, que es una Pequeña Comarca Ficticia de la Comunidad de Madrid, solamente, hay Cuatro Casuchas Mal Amontonadas, en esa parte del Valle, ya que la comarca de Golyn, es muy Grande, pero nosotros nos centraremos, solo en la Zona Montañosa. Por esa Zona, solo se encuentran la Casa de Gusym y sus Padres, La Casa de Poly, la novia de Gusym, un poco Más Alejada, La Casa de los Trillizos Juan, Cris, y Raúl, todavía Mas Alejada, La Escuela de Montaña, que es una Pequeña Escuela, y a la Vez Casa del profesor, Mateo, y un Pequeño Hospital de montaña, que a la Vez, es donde Vive el Doctor y Cirujano Andrés. pues, Bien, nuestra historia, comienza en ese hermoso Día de lunes, a las 8 de la Mañana, en la Casa de Gusym.

Capítulo 1.

Lunes, el Primer día de la Semana. Bronca en la Escuela con los Trillizos.

Todo comienza en la Casa de Gusym, cuando Lina, la Madre de Gusym, entró en su Cuarto. es decir, en el Cuarto del Chico, y le dijo. Gusym, Arriba, que ya es hora de Levantarse. dijo la madre, mientras levantaba a su Hijo Gusym de la Cama, con grandes Vesos y Caricias. en ese momento, Gusym, se levantó de la Cama, y dijo a su Madre, todo Contento y Sonrriente. Buenos Días Mamá, bonito día. Verdad? preguntó Gusym, lleno de Vitalidad. Así es, contestó la Madre. en Mi Opinión, es el Mejor día de Todos. Saludable, con este Sol, que está Saliendo. dijo Lina a Gusym. enese momento, Gusym dijo a su Madre. sabes Mamá? he estado Soñando con lo que amí me Gustaría, algún día. dijo Gusym a su Madre. Lina dijo a su hijo. y que es lo que te Gustaría hijo? preguntó la Madre, llena de Curiosidad. el Niño, le dijo a su Madre. pues Verás Mamá, lo que amí me gustaría, sería Visitar el País de Las Hadas, si es que eso fuera posible. dijo Gusym a su Madre. la Madre por el Contrario, se reía. jajajajajajajajajajajá. después dijo. hijo Mío, que imaginación Tienes! dijo la Madre de Gusym. porqué dices eso Mamá? preguntó el Niño preocupado. la Madre dijo. Verás Gusym. yo Si Creo en las Hadas, con toda mi fé. pero de Aquí a que un Ser Mortal pueda visitar su mundo, eso es totalmente imposible, hijo. dijo la madre a Gusym. Gusym por el Contrario dijo. ha, vaya, que lástima. con lo que me Hubiese gustado Estar Allí, ¡pero no importa! yo seguiré creyendo en ellas. y aunque otro chico de la Comarca me diga lo Contrario, no conseguirán que deje de creer en Ellas! dijo Gusym, mientras se ponía su chandal conrepresentaciones de Hadas. en ese mismo momento, y Tras haberse puesto su chandal, Gusym, vajó a un pequeño Comedor, que se constaba de una mesa de Comedor, un Mueble con una Televisión mas bien pequeña, un Sofá, y 3 Miseras Sillas, Para Comer. en ese mismo instante, Gusym, se sentó en una de las 3 sillas, y comenzó a devorar un Tazón de Cereales con Leche, que ya se encontraba en la mesa. mientras lo comía, su madre pensó. ojalá el sueño de mi hijo, pudiera Cumplirse. dijo la madre, mientras miraba a Gusym, como se comía todos los Cereales, que había en el Tazón. después, Lina le dijo. Cuando Acabes Gusym, Vete a la Escuela, y no llegues Tarde. de Acuerdo? dijo la madre desde la Cocina, ya que ella, ya se había hido, ha hacer sus lavores en la Casa. Gusym dijo. Tranquila Madre, que no llegaré Tarde a la Escuela. dijo el Niño. Acto Seguido, la Madre de Gusym, se metió en el interior de la Despensa, para limpiar toda la Suciedad, y preparar las Cosas, para Cenar, ya que en la Escuela, si comían. en ese momento, el Niño Gusym, terminó de Devorar su Tazón de Leche con Cereales, y lo depositó en la Pila de la cocina, ya que había ido hacia Allá. después, tomó su mochila Escolar, que ya había en ella un Bocadillo bien Preparado, y Salió de Casa, con Dirección hacia la Escuela. por El Camino, pensó. Bueno, voy a pasarme por la Casa de Poly, y nos iremos Juntos hacia la Escuela. dijo Gusym. y Acto Seguido, el chico Pelirrojo de Ojos Azul Zafiro, comenzó a Andar, hacia la Casa de Poly, que se encontraba un poco más Alejada de la Sulla. mientras Caminaba con dirección hacia la Casa de Poly, Gusym, estaba Mirando Dibujos que él Personalmente había Hecho sobre lo que a él le Gustaba. así pues, y ya que el Camino era largo, Gusym, se puso a caminar mas deprisa, y de esta forma, acortar distancia entre su casa y la de poly. Cuando hubo llegado a la casa de poly, Gusym, llamó a la Puerta de la misma. y una señora mas bien Joven, dijo. Quien és? preguntó. soy yó, Gusym,el Novio de Poly. puedes decirle que salga, que llegamos Tarde? preguntó el chico. la Señora joven, le dijo. Sí, enseguida le digo que salga! dijo la señora. Gusym, dijo. Vale, Muchas Gracias!

dijo el niño. Acto seguido, la Señora Joven, que no era otra que la Madre de Poly, la dijo. Poly, date prisa en desayunar, ya que ha Venido Gusym, para iros juntos a la Escuela. dijo la Señora Joven. en ese momento, Poly dijo. Si Mamá, dile a Gusym, queEnseguida Salgo! dijo la niña. en ese momento, la Madre de Poly se asomó por la puerta de la casa, y le dijo a Gusym. Dice mi hija, que enseguida Sale. de Acuerdo? preguntó. de Acuerdo, pero que no se entretenga demasiado. dijo Gusym, que esperaba en la puerta. al cabo de un Rato, la imagen Esvelta de Poly, Salió por la puerta, y le dijo a Gusym. Hola Gusym, como estás? preguntó Poly. el niño pelirrojo y de ojos azul zafiro, le dijo. Estoy Muy Bien, Cariño. dijo Gusym, y se dieron un Morreo con lengua, en la puerta de su Casa. después, Gusym, dijo. Bueno Poly. Nosvamos a la Escuela, que si no llegaremos Tarde, y tu Sabes como se pone Mateo, si alguien llega Tarde. dijo Gusym a poly, la cual asintió. si, vamos a la escuela, será mejor no hacer enfadar a Mateo, si no queremos que nos ponga duros Castigos. jajajajajajá. se rieron los 2. así pues, Gusym, y Poly, salieron corriendo con rumbo hacia la escuela, cogidos de la cintura. mientras Corrían, Poly le dijo a Gusym. y dime Gusym, cres Todavía en esos Seres Feéricos? preguntó Poly a Gusym. Acto Seguido, Gusym, Comprendió lo que poly le estaba preguntando, y la dijo. Si Te refieres a las Hadas, sí, y Creeré, hasta el final de mi vida. dijo Gusym a su Novia. Poly dijo. sabes Gusym, eres un Niño muy Fantasioso, Pero me gustas tal y Como heres. dijo Poly a Gusym. Baya, Gracias Poly!. dijo Gusym, muy Alegre.. Poly después le dijo. Sabes Gusym, Me Gustaría Conocer a Un Hada. puede ser eso algún día posible? preguntó Poly a Gusym. No es Posible Poly, ya que no se admite a los mortales, en su mundo. pero no te Apures Poly, Algún día Poly, algún Día, te prometo, que te presentaré a una. dijo Gusym, convencido de Ello. cuando de pronto, Aparecieron por el Mismo Camino, 3 Elegantes Motocicletas, y 3 tipos Montados, uno en cada una. en ese momento, Poly dijo. ¡ho nó! ¡son los trillizos, Juan, Raúl y Cris! dijo Poly a Gusym. el Niño pelirrojo de Ojos Azul zafiro dijo. ¡si, ya me he dado Cuenta! dijo Gusym, con Rabia. en ese momento, Juan dijo. qué Niño Tonto?, Aún sigues creyendo en esa Patraña de las Hadas? jajajajajajajajajajá! se reía Juan. por el Contrario, Cris le dijo. ¡pues claro Juan, que pregunta Mas Tonta haces! no ves que es un niño estúpido, que siempre vive en su mundo de Fantasía? ¡no me extraña que suspendas Gimnasia! jajajajajajajajajajá! se rierón Cris y Raúl. en ese momento, Raúl dijo a Gusym. Que Pasa Gusyncito tonto, que ya no prestas atención en Gimnasia? ¡bueno Claro, como vas a prestarla si no estás en la Tierra! jajajajajajajajá! se rieron Juan y Cris. en ese momento, Cris le dijo. ¡Despierta de esa mierda de nuve, y pon tus pies en la Tierra, que es donde tienes que estar! dijo Cris, mientras le soltaba una patada en toda la pierna, haciendo que Gusym, callese al suelo. en ese momento, Poly les dijo. ¡Dejad en paz a mi novio,! dijo poly con voz Autoritaria. en ese momento, Crisla dijo. hoooooó! y si no que harás,Vais a llamar a buestras Amiguitas las Hadas? jajajajajajajajajajá! se rieron los 3 a la vez. Poly dijo. ¡nó, si nó, lo que os puede suceder, es Esto! dijo poly, al tiempo en el que tiró a uno de la motocicleta, llendo éste a caer en pleno Suelo! ¡Te Vas a Enterar, niñata del Demoño! dijeron los 3 a La Vez! mientras se ponían en posición de Ataque, para hacerla daño. en ese momento,Raúl, dijo a Gusym, que estaba tirado en el Suelo. Escucha Esto Gusym! ¡Las Hadas, no Existen! dijo el chico a gusym, que no tardó en levantarse y ponerse de pié enfrente de los 2 chicos, ya que el tercero, estaba ocupado con Poly. Gusym dijo con voz de Rabia. ¡Jamás te Atrevas a decir Eso. Me has oído? dijo Gusym a Cris. en ese momento, Cris y Juan dijeron a Gusym. ¡Nosotros decímos lo que nos Da la Gana! ¡y si no te Gusta, te Jodes! dijeron los 2. en ese momento, Gusym, se encaró con los 2, y comenzó una dura Pelea, ya que Gusym, no era Dévil Precisamente. así pues, entre Raúl que estaba recibiendo, ya por Parte de Poly, y Cris y Juan, que estaban Golpeando a a Gusym, en todas las Partes de su Cuerpo, la peléa iba muy Mal para Gusym, cuando, éste, se puso en posición de Ataque, y Golpeó sin piedad, a 2 de los trillizos, que Acabaron con Sangre en la Cara, y narices. pero en ese momento, los 2 chicos, Juan y Cris, le sacaron la Navaja a Gusym, he intentaron Apuñalar al niño. pero justo cuando iban a hacerlo, Poly, que ya había dado buena Cuenta de Raúl, se dirigió como una Bala hacia donde se encontraba su novio, y con2 Fuertes patadas, una a cada uno, en todos los Huevos, consiguió tirarles las navajas a los 2. en ese momento, los 3 Tipos, dijeron a la Vez. ¡ya nos la Pagarás Gusym, te lo Advertimos, ya nos la Pagarás! dijeron los 3, mientras se Alejaban montados en sus Motocicletas, a toda ostia. en ese momento, Poly dijo a su novio Gusym. estás Bien, cariño? preguntó la niña. no te preocupes, he estado Peor, te lo Aseguro. dijo Gusym, a su novia Poly. en ese momento, Poly dijo a su niño. que es lo que pasará con esos 3 tipejos? no lo Sé poly, no creo que seRindan tan pronto, te lo aseguro. dijo Gusym a Poly. en ese momento, Poly dijo. eso es Exactamente, lo que me preocupa Gusym. creés que cumplirán su Advertencia? preguntó la chica a Gusym. Es posible. te recuerdo que desde que vivimos en Golyn siempre han estado pasándome cosas Malas, y es por culpa de esos 3 tipejos, y Sus Padres. Dijo Gusym. Poly dijo. Pues Vallamos Con Cuidado, no sea que volvamos a encontrarnos con esos tipos! dijo Poly. no te preocupes Poly, a Pleno día, no son Tan Estúpidos, como para probocar una trajedia. se esperarán a la Noche. dijo Gusym a Poly. así que podemos irnos con tranquilidad a la Escuela, no creo que estén Tan Locos, como para Aparecer de nuevo. y si lo Hacen Recibirán su Merecido! dijo Gusym, Arto de Ellos. en ese momento, Poly dijo. Si, tienes Razón Gusym. vamos a la Escuela, que esos Pedorros, ya nos han hecho perder Mucho Tiempo! dijo Poly, mientras se Agarraba a la Cintura de su Amor, y salía corriendo con él, hacia la escuela. varios minutos Mas Tarde, Poly y Gusym, habían llegado a la Escuela. Tarde, pero habían llegado. en ese momento, el profesor Mateo, les dijo. ¡que horas son estas de llegar a Clase! dijo con voz Autoritaria. en ese momento, Gusym, dijo a Mateo. Verá usted Señor Profesor. resulta que Fuí a por mi NoviaPoly a su Casa. dijo Gusym. el profesor Mateo dijo. Hajá, Sigue! dijo Mateo. bueno, pues cuando estábamos caminando hacia aquí, nos encontramos con Cris, Juán y Raúl, que nos han entretenido, con sus pallasadas, y por eso hemos llegado Tarde, no ha sido por ninguna otra Cosa. Dijo Gusym a Mateo. en ese momento, el Profesor Mateo, dijo. ¡Bueno, Sentáos en vuestro sitio, ya hemos perdido tiempo de Clase! dijo el profesor, mientras volvía a su mesa de Maestro. así Pues, Poly dijo. menos mal Gusym, que Mateo, no nos ha castigado. verdad?Preguntó la niña. sí, menos Mal. pero silencio Poly, que Mateo, es muy Listo. dijo Gusym a su novia. así Pues, la Clase del Señor Mateo, continuó sin ninguna Demora, y el profesor, hacía preguntas de Todas las Asignaturas, que él, Dava, y Algunos Alumnos, las Respondían, otros les costaba más Trabajo, y algunos, simplemente, pasaban del Tema. la Clase siguió, hasta que en el reloj de la Sala, dieron las 11 y Media de la Mañana. en ese momento, Mateo, dijo. Muy Bien Chavales, Tenéis hasta las 12 del MedioDía para el Recreo! dijo Mateo, mientras él, se quedaba en Clase, corrijiendo algunos Exámenes de algún chico despistado. dejemos a Mateo, en la Clase, y vallamos al Recreo de la Escuela, en donde en el Cual, Poly y gusym, estaban Jugando a sus Cosas, y Charlando Sobre las Hadas. en ese momento, Poly le dijo a Gusym. oye Gusym, tu creés que exista algún Hada Más Bella que yó? preguntó Poly al chico. No lo se Poly, hay infinidad de Hadas, seguramente, nó, pero nunca se sabe, ya que algunas Hadas, son Rubias, otras pelirrojas, otras Morenas, y otras Castañas. pero no he Visto a ningún Hada que sea Más Bella que tú. es decir, no he visto a ningún Hada. en ese momento, y tras la respuesta de Gusym, poly dijo. Bien Gusym. y que Arías si te encontraras con un hada más Vella que yó? No lo Sé poly, si eso sucediera, cambiarían muchas cosas entre tu y yó. yo siempre te soy sincero, Poly, y mira, para que nos vamos a Engañar. probablemente, me Enamoraría de Ella, y le haría el Amor. dijo Gusym. la Respuesta de Gusym, no gustó demasiado a Poly, que dijo. ya, Entiendo Gusym. Bueno, yo no quiero retenerte, tu sabrás lo que haces. dijo Poly a Gusym. ¡ya vamos a Empezar Poly, ya te me vas a poner Celosa!. dijo Gusym, a voz en grito. ¡Por supuesto que Sí Gusym, porsupuesto que sí! gritó Poly! ¡yo no soy de nadie, lo entiendes Poli? de nadie! ¡yo, SoyLibre! dijo Gusym a Poly. ¡Claro, ahora me vas a Decir, que yo no te Gusto. Verdad! dijo Poly a Gusym. ¡Poly! ¡tu Si me Gustas, quiero que eso se te meta en tu Estúpida Cabezota! dijo Gusym a poly. en ese momento, Poly dijo a Gusym. ¡me hacabas de llamar Estúpida y Cabezota! ¡esto se ha terminado Gusym, se ha terminado! Me vás a Dejar, solamente, por un, ¡Hada! un Pequeño he insignificante, Hada!. dijo Poly a Gusym. ¡Las Hadas no son insignificantes! entendido Poly?, y ¡Ahora, como ya has Terminado con migo, no quiero Volver a Verte, en la Vida! Poly Estúpida! en ese momento, Poly dijo a Gusym. Lo Siento Gusym, perdóname, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. dijo Poly. ¡Largo de Aquí, no te permitiré, que insultes a las Hadas, ni tú, ni nadie! ¡Aquel que sea Enemigo de las Hadas, lo es también el Mío! ¡Las Hadas te Castigarán, Poly! dijo Gusym. en ese momento, Poly dijo. ¡hasta la Vista, Niño Obsesivo con Las hadas! si tanto te Gustan, porqué no te vas A su mundo! dijo poly, mientras le pegaba una Bofetada a Gusym en Toda la Cara. acto seguido, Poly se largó a conversar con otro Niño, mientras que Gusym, desde la lejanía, dijo a poly. ¡Algún día lo haré Poly, y no formarás parte de mi Sueño! dijo Gusym, mientras se quedaba solo en el recreo. así pues, la media Hora de Recreo, pasó Rapidamente para Gusym, que estaba en las Nuves, en su Mundo de Hadas. en ese momento, un Monitor le dijo. Gusym, ¡despierta! dijo el monitor, mientras le daba un Manotazo en el Brazo. acto Seguido, Gusym, dijo. Sí, que pasa, preguntó el Niño pelirrojo de ojos Azul Zafiro. Venga Gusym, que ya es la Hora de Clase! dijo el Monitor al niño, que dijo. ¡Aibá, Es Verdad, ya no me acordaba! dijo Gusym, que salió corriendo hacia la Clase. Cuando llegó a la Misma, Mateo, le dijo. Vaya, Vaya Gusym, ya era hora de que llegaras a clase. Sabes que son las 12 y 3 del Mediodía? dijo mateo a Gusym. el niño de pelo rojo y ojos azul Zafiro le dijo a Mateo. si señor. pero esque estaba Sumido en mi mundo de Hadas, y no me he dado cuenta, de que eran ya las 12 del mediodía. lo siento Señor. si merezco estar Castigado, lo entenderé. dijo Gusym. el profesor, no tenía mas remedio que cumplir las Normas de la Escuela, y le dijo a Gusym. mira Gusym. tu sabes que no me gusta Castigaros. pero tengo que mantenerme sereno, porque si no lo hago, muchos de los Alumnos, se me subirán a la espalda, y eso tampoco lo voy a permitir! dijo el Profesor. Gusym dijo. si señor, lo entiendo. dijo el niño. en ese momento, Mateo dijo. pues bien, te quedarás Castigado en mi Aula, después de la Merienda, es decir, a las 5 y Media de la tarde, un Ratito, para que sepas, que se debe entrar en Clase, cuando el monitor os llama, si es la hora del Recreo, y llegar a Tiempo a Clase, si son las 9 de la Mañana. De Acuerdo? preguntó Mateo a Gusym. Si Maestro. dijo el Niño de pelo Rojo y Ojos Azul Zafiro al Profesor. después de este pequeño incidente, el Profesor Mateo, comenzó la otra media hora de Clase, con las Asignaturas de Naturales, lenguaje, y Matemáticas. así, asignatura, tras Asignatura, la Media hora iba Pasando lentamente. mientras que algunos Alumnos estaban resolviendo algunos problemas de Matemáticas, que el profesor, les estaba poniendo, otros en cambio, estaban con la Asignatura de lenguaje. A Gusym, en cambio, le había Tocado la Asignatura de Naturales, y estaba con el Tema de la Ciencia y la Mágia. así pues, Gusym, que estaba al Lado de Poly, su Exnovia, continuó con su Asignatura de Ciencias Naturales, mientras que Poly, estaba con Lenguaje. así pues, mientras Cada Alumno de la Escuela, estaba con las Asignaturas Asignadas por el Profesor Mateo, en el reloj de la Clase, Marcaban ya la Una y media del Mediodía. pero como ellos comían a las 2 de la Tarde, pues en esa media Hora, el profesor Mateo dijo. Haber Alumnos! ahora en esta media hora, Vamos a hablar de las Hadas. Alguno de Vosotros me puede decir que son las Hadas? preguntó el Maestro. en ese momento, una Niña Rubia de la Clase que se llamaba Lily dijo. yo se lo puedo decir señor. en ese momento, Mateo dijo. haber Lily. que son las Hadas? preguntó el Maestro. en ese momento Lily dijo. bueno desde mi punto de Vista, son Seres Feéricos y maravillosos, representados con forma de mujeres hermosas, y Alas de Mariposa, capaces de hacer numerosos Hechizos y grandes cosas. dijo Lily a Mateo. en ese momento, ;Mateo dijo. Muy Bien Lily. después dijo. si alumnos. Las Hadas, son Seres Feéricos y maravillosos, que viven entre nosotros, aunque nosotros no podamos Verlas, ya que el que nosotros podamos Ver a las Hadas, dependerá mucho de Ellas. es decir, no somos nosotros quienes decidimos si podemos entrar en contacto con un Hada, Son ellas las que deciden si podemos Verlas o nó. dijo Mateo mientras se paseaba de un lado a Otro de la Clase. Gusym, dijo por su parte. pero maestro, yo creo realmente en las Hadas. dijo Gusym. y eso está muy Bien Gusym. no hay que negarlas, solo por el simple hecho de que no podamos Verlas! dijo mateo. Poly dijo. Maestro, hay alguna posibilidad de poder entrar en contacto con un Hada? preguntó la Morena ojiVerde a Mateo. bueno Poly, tu pregunta, tiene una Respuesta, Bastante convincente, y te lo boy a Explicar. cuenta una antigua leyenda, que uno de la comarca de Golyn, entro en contacto con un Hada. dijo Mateo. en ese momento, todos los Alumnos de la Clase dijeron. entro en contacto con un Hada! ¡es increible! ¡Como lo hizo? preguntaron al Maestro. Mateo dijo. bien. el chabal, se llamaba Gosalyn, y un Dia, estando el en la Calle, se le apareció como una especie de Nave, o almenos eso era lo que se dice, ya que era una cosa irregular, y de ella, salió una hermosa Rubia Con el Pelo Recojido por la parte de Atrás en un Moño Atado con una Goma de Fino Cáñamo, y unos hermosos ojos Azules como el Zafiro Más Puro y Reluciente que haya visto Cualquier mortal. Vestida con un Elegante Vestido de Color Blanco, y unas hermosas Alas Blancas, Transparentes, Largas y Acabadas en punta y de 2 Piezas, bajó del Aparato, Acompañada por un hado vestido con Tonalidades Rojas y Marrones. dijo mateo. en ese momento, Alberto dijo. Maestro, y que pasó con Gosalyn? preguntó. Mateo continuó. Se dice que Aquella hermosa Rubia cullo nombre no dió, se lo llevó a un lugar lejano que reside en nunca Jamás, llamado Pixie Hollow. a partir de ese día, nadie supo nada más de Gosalyn. dijo mateo. en ese momento Gusym dijo. es posible que muriese? preguntó. Mateo dijo. Nó. porque al cabo de 2 Semanas, el Extraño Aparato Apareció de nuevo, en el mismo lugar en donde la hermosa Rubia, le recogió. y de él, Bajó Gosalyn, con una especie de Amuleto colgado del Cuello. y se dice Además, que el mismo podía llamar cuando quisiera a esa hermosa Rubia, y ella misma, le concedería cualquier Cosa, escepto Matar a un Mortal. dijo mateo. en ese momento, Cristina, que era una Castaña de Ojos marrones dijo. Bien Maestro. Pero que pasó con Gosalyn? preguntó la niña. Mateo dijo. pues, la leyenda cuenta que Gosalyn, creyendo que la Rubia le concedería todo lo que el Pidiera, empezó a Abusar del Poder del Amuleto, y su Corazón Quedó Corrompido por la Oscuridad. y un Día, se encontró con unos niños que le estaban haciendo la Vida imposible, y les dijo. ¡Esta será la última Vez que me molestéis! dijo el Profesor, imitando la Voz de Gosalyn. y Acto Seguido, Uso el Poder del Amuleto, llamando a la Rubia de nuevo. por supuesto, la Rubia Apareció en cuanto su nombre fue mencionado. dijo Mateo. Gusym dijo. Siga Maestro, esto está muy interesante. dijo el niño de pelo Rojo y Ojos Azul Zafiro. en ese momento, Mateo prosiguió. cuando la hermosa Rubia estaba delante de él, éste le Ordenó que matase a los 3 chicos. La Rubia por el Contrario, no tubo mas Remedio que Hacerlo, aunque eso estaba proibido por el Amuleto. y ni corto ni perezoso, los 3 niños solo pudieron ver una luz Blanca, antes de Caer al Suelo Muertos. poco después, la Rubia le dijo a Gosalyn, que su orden ya estaba Cumplida, y que era el momento de Marcharse. dijo Mateo a sus Alumnos. en ese momento Alberto dijo. se sabe ya lo que Atravesó a los 3 niños? Preguntó Alberto al Maestro. Mateo dijo a Alberto. Bueno, Cuando los encontraron, la Policía de la Zona de Golyn, dijo que los 3 niños, estaban completamente destrozados de Cintura Para Abajo. los Forenses, no supieron que fue lo que había Sido. y los Científicos por su Parte, dijeron, que era una fuerza desconocida, para un Mortal. dijo Mateo a Alberto. Poly Preguntó. y que pasó con Gosalyn?. Mateo dijo. La leyenda Termina diciendo, que la Ley de Las Hadas calló sobre Gosalyn, con gran Dureza, por lo que hizo, y al Cabo de mucho Tiempo, Murió de una Causa desconocida para un Mortal. dijo mateo. Gusym dijo. Vaya con las Hadas, si que son Crueles con los que se corrompen en la Oscuridad. dijo el niño Pelirroojo ojiAzul. en ese momento, Mateo dijo. Naturalmente, solo es una leyenda, nadie ha visto por la Comarca de Golyn, ningún Hada, ni nada Extraño. dijo el Profesor a los Alumnos. Así pues, las horas Pasaron, y en el Reloj de la Clase, dieron las 2 de la Tarde. en ese momento, el profesor dijo. Bueno chicos y Chicas, yo ya Asta Mañana, no estaré en clase. así que ir con Bien, y recordar siempre mi Frase. ¡No Debemos negar a las Hadas! dijo el Maestro, mientras todos los demás Chicos y Chicas, Salían Con dirección hacia el Comedor. Acto seguido, Mateo, dijo a Gusym, que se Quedó el último. y tu Recuerda Gusym. despues de la merienda a las 5 y media de la Tarde, te quiero ver en mi Casa, que se encuentra subiendo las Escaleras. Okey? dijo Mateo. si maestro, ahí estáré a las 5 y media de la Tarde. dijo Gusym. en ese mismo momento, Mateo dijo. pues Anda. Vete a comer, que si nó, ¡llegarás Tarde, como siempre! dijo Mateo, mientras Gusym, salió corriendo hacia el comedor. acto seguido, Mateo, se subió hacia su Casa, para hacerse la Comida, y comer. dejemos la casa de Mateo, y vallamos al comedor de la Escuela. en donde en el Cual, todos los Alumnos de la Escuela, ya estaban Comiendo, Espaguetis con Carne y Bacon. en ese momento, Alberto que se sentaba al Lado de Gusym, le dijo. oye Gusym. tu creés que esa leyenda Sea Cierta? preguntó el Niño. no lo se Alberto, mis dudas Tengo. pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es de que Gosalyn Existió. dijo Gusym. entonces, la leyenda es cierta? preguntó de nuevo Alberto. no lo sé Alberto, no lo sé. puede que sí, y puede que nó. el tiempo lo Dirá. en ese momento, Poly que lo oyó dijo. oye Gusym. por que estás Tan Seguro de que Gosalyn Existió! dijo Poly. ¡Atí que te importa! dijo Gusym muy Enfadado. en ese momento, Poly dijo. ¡Bueno hijo, solo te había Hecho una Pregunta! dijo Poly, a la vez que volvía hablar con su Compañero del frente. en ese momento, Cristina, y alberto que comían en su misma Mesa, le dijeron a Gusym. oye Gusym. porqué te has puesto así con Poly? solo te había hecho una pregunta. dijeron los 2 a la vez. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. muy Sencillo Chicos. Porque Poly, ha insultado a las Hadas, delante de mis narices! y delante de mis narices, ¡Nadie, y Repito. Nadie, insulta a las Hadas! en ese momento, Poly dijo. ¡sí, es que es un Obsesivo con el Mundo de las Hadas! y yo le he dicho, ¡que porque no se convierte en un hado, y se va a vivir con ellas! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! dijo Poly Riéndose de Gusym. Gusym, por el contrario, dijo a Poly. ¡Mira Poly, que te follen por Atrás y Por delante! dijo Gusym, terminando de Comer Rápidamente. luego, y Acto seguido, se marchó al Patio de la escuela, a sentarse en la sombra de un Árbol a Meditar. mientras estaba meditando sobre las Hadas, Lily y Cristina, que eran ermanas, Lily era la Rubia de Ojos Marrones, y Cristina Era la Castaña de ojos del Mismo Color, se le Acercaron y le preguntaron a la vez. hola Gusym. estás bien? preguntaron las 2 a la Vez. ha, si, Tranquilas. estoy bien. solo estaba aquí sentado a la sombra. dijo Gusym. en ese momento, las 2 chicas, le dijeron. nos podemos sentar con Tigo? preguntaron a Gusym. Sí, sentáos, así me hacéis compañía. dijo Gusym, cediéndoles un Lugar para las 2. Acto seguido, Ambas Niñas, se sentaron una a Cada lado de Gusym, y le dijeron. escucha Gusym. verás cuando yo tenía 8 años dijo Cristina, mis amigos del pueblo en el que yo Vivía, me decían que las Hadas, eran paparruchas, y que no existían. dijo Cristina. Gusym dijo. ya. mas o menos, lo que me dicen esos 3 Macarras de Crys, Raúl, y Juán. dijo Gusym a Cristina. en ese momento, Lily que era hermana de Cristina dijo. sí, mas o menos. pero mi hermana, siempre Creyó en Ellas, y una noche, ocurrió algo extraño en nuestra Casa. dijo Lily a Gusym. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. a sí? y que es lo que ocurrió? preguntó el niño. Cristina dijo. aquella noche, en la puerta de nuestra casa, Apareció un Gran Saco de Oro, ya que nuestra Familia, era Pobre. y con el Saco de Oro que nos apareció, lo Vendimos, y ahora nos Vá de lujo chico. nosotras no pudimos otra cosa que Agradecerle a las Hadas, aquel Milagro. Porque lo Creas o nó Gusym, Aquel Saco de Oro, fue obra de las Hadas, nos recompensaron por no haberlas negado, aunque otros nos dijeran que no Existen. dijo Cristina. Lily dijo. Asi que Gusym, mientras tu sigas fiel a tu Creéncia en las Hadas, éllas, estarán siempre contigo, aunque no puedas verlas. y algún día, te recompensarán con algo que os saque de la pobreza en la que Tú, Lina, y Daniél, estáis metidos, ya que el trabajo de Tu Padre, está decallendo Bastante. dijo Lily. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. Gracias chicas, Lily, Cristina, Vosotros si sois mis verdaderas Amigas. y yo siempre creeré Realmente en las Hadas, y nunca, bajo ningún Concepto, las voy a negar. dijo Gusym. Lily y Cristina, dijeron a la Vez. así nos gusta Gusym, así nos Gusta. no te Arrepentiras, al creér en las Hadas con toda tu fé. dijeron las niñas. y Acto Seguido, Gusym, Lily, y Cristina, se quedaron Mirando Hacia el horizonte. Asi estubieron un Gran Rato, hasta que el Reloj de la Escuela, Dió con sus Campanadas las 3 de la Tarde. en ese momento, Lily, Cristina, y Gusym, que estaban Abrazados el uno al Otro, se despertaron, y dijeron los 3 a la vez. ¡las 3 de la Tarde, es la hora de ir a la Clase de la Tarde!. dijeron. y los 3 juntos, salieron Corriendo hacia la Clase, hablando entre los 3, sobre las Hadas. Cuando llegaron a la Clase. Lisa, que así se llamaba la Profesora de la Tarde. les dijo. ¡Muy Bien Chicos, habéis llegado Justo a Tiempo! ahora, ¡Sentáos! ordenó Lisa con voz Autoritaria. acto seguido, Todos los Alumnos de la Clase, se sentaron en sus Asientos. en ese mismo momento, Lisa dijo. Bien Alumnos, hoy es una Clase especialmente de Dibujo. quiero que Cada uno de Bosotros me dibuje lo que Mas le Guste. de Acuerdo? dijo Lisa. Si Señorita! respondieron todos los Alumnos. en ese momento, y mientras Lisa, estaba paseándose por la Clase de un Lado a otro, Cada Alumno comenzó a dibujar lo que a él más le Gustaba. Gusym, y sus 2 Amigas, Lily, y Cristina, comenzaron a Dibujar, Hadas de todos los Tipos y colores. otros en cambio, se dibujaban ellos mismos, en alguno de los Oficios en los que les gustaría Trabajar. Mientras Todos los Alumnos dibujaban lo que a ellos mas les Gustaba, Lisa, se iba acercando a la mesa de Cada Alumno, y examinaba el Dibujo de Cada uno. y sin decir nada, continuaba paseándose de un lado a Otro de la Clase. así estuvieron casi toda la Tarde. Cuando el Reloj de la Clase dió las 5 de la Tarde, Lisa dijo. Aber Alumnos, quiero que cada uno deje de Dibujar, y me diga lo que ha dibujado. dijo la Profesora. en ese momento, Todos los Alumnos, dejaron de Dibujar en el Acto. Lisa dijo. Bueno. haber. Lily, tu que has dibujado? preguntó la Maestra. yo, bueno, pues he dibujado a Muchos Tipos de Hadas de todos los Colores y Formas. en ese momento, Lisa dijo. Muy Bien, Lily. haber, Gusym? dijo la maestra. yo, lo mismo. pero en mi dibujo, aparezco yó en el mundo de las Hadas. dijo Gusym a Lisa. Lisa dijo. Muy Bien, Gusym. dijo la Maestra. después, Lisa dijo. haber, Cristina? Cristina dijo. lo mismo que mi hermana Lily. dijo la niña Castaña. Hadas de todos los Colores y Tipos. en ese momento, la maestra dijo. Muy Bien, Cristina, luego dijo. haber, Alberto. dijo Lisa. Alberto dijo. Pues, yo me he dibujado Jugando al Football, ya que me Encanta el Football. dijo Alberto a Lisa. Lisa dijo. Muy Bien, Alberto. así, Lisa, fue preguntando, a Poly, Nuria, Pedro, ETC, lo que habían Dibujado. Finalmente, y después de Tanto Preguntar, El Reloj de la Escuela, Marcó las 5 y Media de la Tarde. en ese momento, Lisa dijo. Bueno chicos, ya es hora de recojer la Merienda, y de que muchos nos vallamos a nuestras casas. así que, nada más chicos. hasta Mañana, y que durmáis Bien Esta Noche. Okey? dijo Lisa. si Señorita! respondieron Todos. y Acto Seguido, todos los Niños y Niñas de la Clase y la escuela, salieron de sus Aulas con dirección a por la merienda, y después, cada uno de ellos, se dirigió con dirección hacia su Casa. en ese momento, Lily y Cristina, le dijeron a Gusym. Venga Gusym, ya es la hora de Regresar a Nuestras Casas. dijeron las 2 Hermanas a la vez. en ese momento, Gusym les dijo. Iros Vosotras a Casa, yo os Veré mañana, yo tengo que ver a Mateo. dijo Gusym, mientras Tomaba la Dirección, hacia las escaleras de Subida a la Casa del Profesor. Lily y Cristina, por su parte, le dijeron. Hasta Mañana, Gusym!. después de que Gusym, las contestó de la misma manera, Ambas se Fueron a su Casa. mientras Tanto, el Colegio, se iba Quedando En Completo Silencio, ya que el Sol iba desapareciendo por detrás de las montañas del Valle de Golyn, al mismo Tiempo en el que la luz del Día, se iba desvaneciendo Poco a Poco. en ese momento, Gusym, había Subido ya a la Vivienda del Profesor Mateo. cuando estubo ante la Puerta, llamó. toc, toc, toc. tocó con sus nudillos. en ese momento, la Puerta de la Vivienda, se Abrió con mucho cuidado, y el Profesor, que asomó por ella, le dijo. Pasa Gusym, Pasa. dijo Mateo, mientras que Gusym, entraba en la casa de Mateo, y éste cerraba la Puerta de la Misma. luego, Mateo dijo. Siéntate en esa Silla! dijo Mateo a Gusym, el cual Se Sentó en ella. luego el Profesor le dijo. te quedarás aquí Castigado, hasta las 7 de la Tarde. de acuerdo? dijo el Maestro. Si Señor Profesor. dijo Gusym. así Pues, mientras que el Maestro Veía los Exámenes de los demás Alumnos, Gusym, estaba sentado en la Silla que Mateo, le Abía Asignado para el Castigo. y se quedó Quieto y Aburrido. Así Pues, las horas Pasaban lentamente. y en la Vivienda, no había nada más que un Silencio Sepulcral, que aquello, parecía un Cementerio. finalmente, y tras 2 horas de Sufrimiento, y Aburrimiento, por parte de Gusym, el reloj de la Vivienda de Mateo, el Profesor de la Escuela, dió las 7 de la Tarde. en ese momento, el Cielo, en el Valle de Golyn, ya estaba completamente de color negro, y las estrellas, lucían en él. en ese momento, Mateo Dijo a Gusym. Bien Gusym, ya puedes marcharte a tu casa. y recuerda, que esto te sirva de leción, para la Próxima vez. de acuerdo? Gusym dijo. si maestro. venga, hasta mañana, y que duerma bien. dijo Gusym. Venga Gusym, que duermas Bien, y recuerda, no debes negar a las Hadas! dijo Mateo a Gusym. éste dijo. no se preocupe Maestro, no las negaré. venga hasta Mañana. dijo Gusym, mientras cerraba la puerta de la Vivienda del Profesor. después, Gusym, bajó las escaleras de la misma, y se dirigió hacia la Puerta de salida de la escuela. cuando estubo ante ella, la Abrió y Salió de la Escuela. Cuando estubo en Plena Calle del Valle, La oscuridad lo invadió Todo, ni tan siquiera, la luz de las Estrellas, podían disipar las oscuras Noches de Golyn. Gusym pensó. será mejor que me ponga en camino, ya debo de estar en casa, ya que no hay ningún niño por los Alrededores del Valle de Golyn. así pues, y después de decir estas palabras, Gusym, se puso en marcha, con dirección hacia su casa. cuando llevaba ya varios metros caminando, notó como a escasos centímetros de él, 5 sombras le seguían en plena oscuridad. pero Gusym, no los Vió. así que siguió caminando. sin sospechar nada extraño. al fin, se disponía a dar la vuelta en una Rotonda que habían colocado en el Valle de Golyn, cuando de Pronto, alguien le dijo. Hola Gusym. te Acuerdas de nosotros? dijo una Voz. en ese momento, el niño de Pelo Rojo y ojos Azul Zafiro. dijo. Quien está Allí? en ese momento, las 5 sombras que le seguían, se descubrieron y le dijeron. Somos nosotros Gusym. tu Peor Pesadilla! dijeron las 5 voces. Acto seguido, Gusym, los Reconoció de inmediato, y trató de escaparse de Ellos. pero no bien hubo andado solo un paso, cuando Julia y Robert, le Agarraron de los Brazos, y lo llevaron ante los 3 chicos. en ese momento, Crys, Juán, y Raúl, dijeron. Que pasa Bonito. ahora no está aquí tu novia Poly Para defenderte! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! dijeron los 5 a la vez. en ese momento. Crys y Juán, dijeron a Gusym. Lamentarás el Día en el que te Atreviste a pegarnos! dijeron los 2, mientras que acompañados de los otros 3, salieron de la Ruta establecida, con Gusym cogido de los Brazos y las Piernas. finalmente, después de mucho andar, llegaron a un lugar muy Apartado de la Zona Poblada, ya que todo lo que les rodeaba Era campo, y no había Ningún Alma en Varios Kilómetros a la Redonda. en ese momento, Crys, dijo. Aquí, vas a Cabar tu tumba, Mierdecilla! dijo Crys, al tiempo en el que le metía a Gusym, un fuerte Golpe en toda la Espalda, haciendo que el Mismo, callese al Suelo, a causa del Dolor. en ese momento, Juán dijo. ¡te lo Advertimos vonito, nos la ibas a Pagar! dijo Juan, al tiempo en el que comenzó a pisotear a Gusym por todas las partes del Cuerpo. en ese momento, Raúl dijo. y esto, por lo que me ha hecho tu novia Poly! dijo Raúl, al tiempo en el que Golpeaba a Gusym, en los Riñones. finalmente, los padres de los trillizos, le dijeron. Venga! ¡llama a tus Amiguitas las Hadas! dijo Robert, mientras lo levantaba en el aire, y le Golpeaba de lado a lado. en ese momento, Julia, que era la mas Mala le dijo. Porque no les Dices a las Hadas, que vengan a Ayudarte Ahora! dijo Julia, Al Tiempo en el que Le Retorcía los Brazos a Gusym, mientras éste Gritaba del Dolor. ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! ¡Bastaaaaaaaaaaá! en ese momento, Crys dijo. De eso nada Gusym! ¡Aquí vas a morir! ¡y mira tu lo que le importas a las Hadas! ¡A las Hadas, les importas un Pimiento! dijo Crys, mientras con una navaja Apuñalaba fuertemente a Gusym en toda la espalda, Juán dijo a Gusym. ¡No le importas nada a las Hadas, porque ni ellas mismas Existen! dijo Juan, al mismo tiempo en el que con más Saña Apuñalaba a Gusym, en todo el Pecho, unas 3 Veces. finalmente, cuando vieron que Gusym, ya no tenía casi Fuerzas, los 5 macarras, se alejaron de la Zona, dejando allí a Gusym, mal Herido. por el contrario, Gusym, aunque pudiese levantarse, no podría volver a su Casa, ya que estaba Perdido en Medio del Campo. Dejemos a Gusym Mal Herido, y Vallamos más allá del mundo Mortal. concretamente, a Pixie Hollow, que se encuentra detrás de una Montaña del País de Nunca Jamás. vallamos concretamente a la Zona de los Reparadores, en Pixie Hollow, a la Casa que se encuentra entre las Ramas de un Árbol. en su interior, una hermosa Rubia con el Pelo largo y liso Recogido por la Parte de Atrás en un Moño Atado con una Goma de Fino Cáñamo, con los Ojos Azul Zafiro Brillantes y Relucientes, que vestía un Vestido Verde provocativo echo con Hojas y unas zapatillas hechas también con hojas, menos por la parte del Empeine, que llevan una Bola de Algodón Blanco, estaba sentada alrededor de una Pequeña mesa Mientras manipulaba una especie de Tetera, la que de su Parte para echar el Té, salía un Humo de color Verde, y Arriba, se formó una especie de Nube, en la que esta Rubia con Alas, estubo observando todos los Movimientos del Muchacho Gusym, y que ahora veía en ella, como estaba Gusym, mal Herido. después, la Rubia con Alas, se preparó para Salir de su Casa, no sin antes esconder algunos Planos de montaje de unos cacharros. después, salió de su casa, no sin antes cerrar la Puerta. después, y moviendo las Alas a toda Velocidad, salió volando hacia el Taller de los Reparadores. cuando llegó dijo. ¡Clank! ¡Bobble! necesito hablar con vosotros urgéntemente! dijo la Rubia con Alas. en ese momento, el mas delgado, es decir Bobble, dijo a la Rubia con Alas. Que es lo que te ocurre Campanilla? preguntó Bobble a la Rubia con Alas, que como ya habéis leído, se llama Campanilla. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Bobble. Verás Bobble, he estado en mi Casa, observando en la Tetera esa que yo Fabriqué para ver a los Mortales, y he visto a un Niño perdido en una Zona del Valle de Golyn, y además, estaba Mal Herido! Dijo Campanilla Alarmada a Bobble. Clank dijo. y que es lo que sugieres Campanilla? preguntó el Gordo. Sugiero, que lo Traigamos aquí y lo Cuidemos, hasta que esté Bien, y pueda Volver al Mundo Mortal. dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, Bobble dijo. ¡Estás Loca! ¡Sabes lo que estás diciendo Campanilla? preguntó Bobble. Sí. se lo que estoy diciendo, y además, se lo que estoy Haciendo. así que mientras yo voy a comunicárselo a Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, y Terence, Quiero que vosotros, Fabriquéis algo con el que poder ir al Mundo Mortal, y Transladar a ese pobre Niño. de Acuerdo? dijo Campanilla a Clank y Bobble. Bobble dijo. el Talento de Crear, te corresponde Atí Campanilla. dijo Bobble. en ese momento Campanilla dijo. hay Algún Problema Bobble? preguntó Campanilla. ¡nó, ningún Problema! aremos lo que podamos. dijo Bobble. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. bien, así me gusta chicos. vosotros fabricarlo, cuando esté hecho, ya me ocuparé yó de darle unos retoques. de acuerdo? dijo Campanilla. De Acuerdo, puedes irte, nosotros empezaremos enseguida. dijeron Clank y Bobble. acto seguido, Campanilla se dirigió Volando al Prado de la luz Mañanera, para Buscar a Iridessa, el Hada de la luz. Finalmente, cuando llevaba medio prado recorrido, Campanilla, encontró a Iridessa, sentada en un Girasol. en ese momento, Campanilla, se Acercó a Iridessa, y la dijo. Buenos días Iridessa. como estás? preguntó el Hada Campanilla. ha, hola Campanilla. no te había visto. pues ya ves, aquí sentada disfrutando de la luz Mañanera. y tu que tal? preguntó Iridessa. pues, yó? respondió Campanilla. bueno, Bien. estube en casa, creando el Cetro de la Luna, para el Otoño, por orden del Ministro del Otoño. dijo Campanilla a Iridessa. ha, pues muy Bien Campanilla. pero a que se deve esta Visita? preguntó Iridessa. no habrás terminado ya el Cetro del Otoño. nó? preguntó de nuevo. No Iridessa, dijo Campanilla. esta visita, no es por haber terminado mis tareas, al contrario, tengo muchas por hacer. dijo Campanilla a Iridessa. ésta dijo. entonces, que haces Aquí? preguntó la mulata. Verás Iridessa, necesito que me hagas un Favor, muy Grande. dijo Campanilla. Iridessa dijo. bien. pero, que favor tan Grande es ese Campanilla? preguntó Iridessa. Campanilla por su parte, se Explicó mejor. Verás Iridessa. necesito que no le digas nada al Hada Mery, ni a la Reina Clarion, de lo que voy a decirte. de Acuerdo? dijo Campanilla. Iridessa por su parte le dijo. que estás Tramando ya Campanilla? preguntó Iridessa. nada Iridessa, nada Malo. verás, voy a irme mañana al reino de los Mortales, es decir, a Tierra Firme, para Recoger a un niño Mortal, y Traerlo Aquí para curarlo, y cuando se ponga Bien, lo devolveré a su Mundo. dijo Campanilla a iridessa, la cual escuchaba aténtamente, lo que Campanilla le estaba contando. después dijo. Campanilla, yo no sé si esto que me acabas de Contar, funcionará. pero no te preocupes, que por mi parte, no le diré nada al Hada Mery, ni a la Reina Clarion. dijo Iridessa a Campanilla, la cual Exclamó. Muchas Gracias Iridessa, te recompensaré por Ello. dijo campanilla. pero cuando estaba a punto de levantar el vuelo para irse, Iridessa, la dijo. ha! Recuerda Campanilla, que me deves una. dijo Iridessa a Campanilla, con una Sonrisa. Campanilla por su parte la dijo. No lo olvidaré Iridessa, te lo prometo. dijo Campanilla, levantando el vuelo, dejando de nuevo a Iridessa, sola en el Prado de la Luz Mañanera, en Pixie Hollow. así Pues, y mientras campanilla, volaba hacia las Charcas Flotantes, Lugar de Silvermist, Vallamos al Palacio de la Reina Clarion. en donde en el Cual, el Ministro del Otoño, estaba con la Reina, y le dijjo, Magestad, he notado que los Preparativos del Festival del Otoño se han Detenido. sabes cual ha sido la Causa? dijo el Ministro del Otoño. la Reina Clarion. dijo. no lo sé señor ministro del Otoño. ya le encargamos a Campanilla la construcción de un nuevo Cetro lunar, y ella nos ha dicho que estaba encantada con el Trabajo. despues de Todo, el Talento de Campanilla, es el de Crear cosas. tenga calma señor Ministro del Otoño. los preparativos para el festival del Otoño, volverán a Reanudarse, se lo prometo. Campanilla, cumplirá con su dever. dijo la Reina Clarion al Ministro del Otoño. en ese momento, el Ministro del Otoño, dijo a la Reina. Eso Espero magestad, por el Bien de Pixie Hollow. se acercan Tiempos Oscuros. y si nuestra querida Campanilla, no está Aquí para defendernos, quien lo Hará. dijo el señor ministro del Otoño. pero mientras se estaba alejando, por lo bajo dijo. ja ja ja ja ja ja já! solo un Par de Días Más, y podré desacerme de esa, Maldita Campanilla, de una vez por Todas! dijo el Ministro del Otoño por lo bajo. dejemos el Palacio, y volvamos con Campanilla. la cual, había llegado ya a las Charcas Flotantes. en ese momento, Campanilla, se encontró con Cera, un Hada también de Agua, y le dijo. Hola Cera. has Visto a Silvermist? preguntó Campanilla. Cera dijo. nó. pero no tardará en llegar. dijo Cera. Campanilla dijo. bueno, pues la esperaré. no bien hubo terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, cuando por el Aire, llegó Silvermist, que dijo. hola Gotita. como estás? preguntó el Hada del Agua. Bien. contestó Campanilla. estoy bien, menos por una Cosa. dijo Campanilla a Silvermist. que es lo que pasa Gotita? preguntó Silvermíst. Campanilla dijo. verás Silvermist. necesito que no le digas nada a la Reina Clarion, ni al Hada Mery, ya que voy a Recoger a un Niño Mortal, y voy a Traerlo a Pixie Hollow. es decir, aquí. dijo Campanilla a Silvermist. Tranquila Gotita. no le diré nada a la Reina Clarion, ni al Hada Mery. ni al Duende Guery. dijo Silvermist a Campanilla. pero mientras Campanilla y Silvermist, estaban hablando, por el Aire, llegaron Volando nada más y nada Menos que Rosetta y Fawn, que dijeron hola Florecilla. dijo Rosetta. hola Cachorrito. dijo Fawn. como estás? dijeron las 2 a la vez. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. Chicas! a vosotras os estaba buscando! dijo Campanilla a Rosetta y Fawn. en ese momento, Rosetta dijo. que es lo que pasa Florecilla? preguntó. verás Rosetta. necesito que tu y Fawn, no le digáis a la Reina Clarion, ni al Hada Mery lo que os voy a contar. de acuerdo. Rosetta dijo a Campanilla. Vale Florecilla. Fawn por el contrario, se quedó como pensativa. pero al fin dijo. de acuerdo Cachorrito. que es lo que pasa? preguntaron Rosetta y Fawn. en esto, Silvermist, les dijo. veréis chicas. Campanilla, va a tener que ausentarse un día, ya que va a traer a un niño Mortal, ya que está Herido para curarlo, es decir, que estará con nosotras el tiempo que sea necesario, y después, campanilla, lo devolverá a su mundo. dijo Silvermist, a Rosetta y Fawn, que escucharon Atentamente la situación. A esto, Rosetta dijo. Lo Sabe Iridessa? preguntó el Hada de Jardín. Campanilla dijo. Sí, se lo Dije yo hace un momento, y me dijo que no me delataría. dijo la chica Rubia con Alas. en ese momento, Fawn dijo. no sé si va a ser una buena idea, pero no diré nada a nadie. dijo Fawn a Campanilla. en ese momento, Campanilla les dijo. Gracias Chicas, sois mis mejores Amigas. bueno, voy a comunicárselo a Terence, tiene que saberlo. dijo Campanilla. hasta luego chicas! dijo Campanilla, a la vez que levantaba el vuelo hacia el Árbol del polvo de Hada. dejemos a Campanilla, y volvamos al lugar donde vive el Ministro del Otoño. en un Árbol hueco y oscuro, el Ministro del Otoño, estaba preparando un Orrible conjuro para desacerse así de una vez de Campanilla. después de que el conjuro estubo preparado, el Ministro del Otoño, llamó a uno de sus Sirvientes, que eran como duendes oscuros, y les dijo. bien chicos. creo que ha llegado el Momento de derrotar de una vez por todas a Campanilla! para ello, necesito que tú te dirijas con cautela hacia su Casa, y sobre una de sus mesas de Trabajo. se encuentra El Precioso Cetro Lunar, con la Piedra lunar puesta en cima de él. Con cuidado, quiero que biertas este conjuro encima de la Piedra Lunar del Mismo. luego, Sal de su Casa, sin que Campanilla te vea. de Acuerdo? el duende oscuro que portaba el Conjuro dijo. si Milord. Acto seguido, el Duende oscuro, salió corriendo hacia la Casa de Campanilla. dejemos al Duende Oscuro, y volvamos al Árbol hueco y oscuro. en donde en el Cual, el ministro del Otoño dijo. si. Será un precioso festival del Otoño este Año. Buena Suerte Campanilla. porque poca te queda! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! se rió el Ministro del Otoño. dejemos el Árbol Oscuro, que es como le llamaremos a partir de Ahora, y volvamos con Campanilla. la cual, ya había llegado al Árbol del Polvo de Hada. allí en el Lago de Polvo, se encontraba Terence, con el Cazo lleno de Polvo de Hada. Acto seguido, Campanilla, se acercó al Muchacho, y le dijo. Hola Terence. como estás? preguntó Campanilla a Terence. bueno, pues estoy muy Bien. como siempre Campanilla. dijo Terence. Campanilla por su Parte dijo. Terence, Tenemos que hablar muy Seriamente. dijo Campanilla, con voz mas seria a Terence. el chico con Alas dijo. es sobre nuestro Amor? preguntó Terence. No terence. no es eso. por favor, acompáñame a mi Casa, no es un tema para hablarlo aquí. dijo Campanilla a Terence. Terence por su parte dijo. está bien Campanilla, si eso es lo que quieres, vamos a tu casa. dijo Terence. y dicho y hecho. Terence, después de dejar el Cazo con el Polvo de Hada en el Lago de Polvo de Hada. Acompañó a Campanilla a su Casa. cuando llegaron, Campanilla dijo. por favor Terence, entra. dijo Campanilla al chico con Alas. en ese momento, Terence, entró en casa de Campanilla, después de que élla misma, entrase. finalmente, cuando los 2 estubieron dentro, Campanilla Cerró la puerta de su Casa, y le dijo a Terence. Terence, quiero que me escuches con Atención. de Acuerdo? Terence dijo. Claro Campanilla, como quieras. dijo Terence. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Terence. Bien Terence. verás. necesito que mañana me Acompañes a Tierra Firme, para recoger a un Niño mortal, que está herido. lo harás? preguntó Campanilla a Terence. Terence dijo. cuando Partirás? preguntó Terence. Pronto Terence, pronto. necesito que estés en mi Casa a las 6 de la mañana. de Acuerdo? preguntó Campanilla. Está bien Campanilla. te Acompañaré. dijo Terence. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. Gracias Terence, dijo Campanilla a su mejor Amigo Íntimo. Luego. Le dió un Apasionado morreo con lengua a Terence, que éste, no dudó en respondérselo de la misma manera. dispués, Campanilla le dijo. Jugamos a Algo? preguntó la Rubia con Alas. Terence la dijo. Vale! pero a que jugamos? Campanilla dijo a Terence. que te parece al Ajedrez! dijo Campanilla a Terence. Terence por el Contrario, se quedó Extrañado y dijo. Tenemos Ajedrez aquí en Pixie Hollow? preguntó el Guardián del Polvo de Hada a Campanilla. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Terence. bueno, mi talento es el de reparar cosas, y crearlas. nó? preguntó la chica Rubia con Alas. Terence por el Contrario dijo. Sí, pero para poder Crearlas, antes tienes que haberlas visto nó? preguntó Terence. Campanilla por su parte, había puesto un Tablero de Ajedréz sobre la mesa de juegos, y le dijo a Terence Abriéndolo. lo he hecho yo misma. bueno, dime, que te parece? Preguntó Campanilla a Terence. Terence dijo. pues, Bien, es, precioso! y dicho y hecho. Terence y Campanilla, se pusieron a jugar al Ajedréz. así pues mientras ellos jugaban al Ajedréz, el duende oscuro Mandado por el Ministro del Otoño, había conseguido colarse en casa de Campanilla sin ser visto por nadie. una vez dentro, el duende oscuro, se acercó a la mesa número 3 de Trabajo, en donde en la Cual, Reposaba un Flamante y Hermoso Cetro Lunar, con la Piedra lunar, colocada en la punta del Mismo. en ese mismo instante, el Duende oscuro, con toda su Astucia, alcanzó la punta del Cetro Lunar, Virtiendo Así el contenido del conjuro sobre la Piedra Lunar, que reposaba sobre la Punta del Mismo. pero no se notaría su Efecto hasta que la luna diese sobre la Piedra, ya que la piedra lunar, seguía siendo Azul. una vez terminado su Trabajo, el duende Oscuro se escabuyó de la casa de Campanilla, sin ser visto por Terence y Campanilla, que estaban entretenidos en la partida de Ajedréz. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. Terence, lo Siento, Jake Mate! dijo Campanilla, mientras le daba jake mate al rey negro que era el de Terence. Terence por el contrario dijo. Jó, Eres demasiado Buena, para Ganarte! ¡hoy también me has buelto a Ganar! dijo Terence a Campanilla, la cual dijo. Así son las Reglas Terence! dijo Campanilla al mismo tiempo en el que dijo. Bueno Terence, será mejor que te Vayas llendo yá, no vaya a ser que te hechen de Menos en el Árbol del Polvo de Hada. no creés? preguntó la Rubia con Alas. puede que sí. dijo Terence. es Tarde. será mejor que me vaya llendo. dijo el Guardián del Polvo de Hada. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Terence que ya se iba por la Puerta. Terence, lo Siento haberte Pedido esto. dijo Campanilla muy Seria. en ese momento, Terence le dijo. He, sabes que yo siempre te Acompañaré a donde sea. siempre que tu me lo Pidas! yo no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras que haga. dijo Terence. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Terence. Gracias Terence. dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, Terence dijo. oye Campanilla, al igual que Besas tan Bien, me gustaría probarte algún día haber como eres en la Cama. Podría Ser? preguntó Terence con cara de Pícaro. en ese momento, Campanilla le dijo. hay Terence, De Verdad que amí también me Gustaría hacerlo con tigo! pero ya sabes, Tu y Yó, conocemos las Reglas. y lo que menos me Apetece a mí, es tener que Matarte! dijo Campanilla a Terence, nerviosa. Terence dijo. Lo Siento Campanilla, no deví decirlo!. bueno, antes de irme, dijo Terence, mientras Sacaba un Saquito de Polvo de Hada. te he traido esto. pensé que te haría Falta, y te lo trage. dijo Terence, mientras le entregaba el Saquito con el Polvo de Hada a Campanilla, la cual dijo. Gracias Terence, me hace mucha Falta. dijo Campanilla, mientras buscaba los labios de Terence. cuando los Encontró, Campanilla, Plantó un suave y Apasionado Morreo con Lengua a Terence. fue tan dulce y Apasionado, que Terence, no pudiéndolo Resistir, le respondió de la Misma Manera. Asi estubieron un par de minutos. durante los Cuales, Terence y Campanilla, comenzaron a Tocarse por todo el Cuerpo. pero cuando el Oxígeno les Advirtió de que devían de Respirar, Campanilla dijo a Terence. handa Vete, y Gracias por el Polvo, quiero decir, el Polvo de Hada. dijo Campanilla Nerviosa. en ese momento, Terence dijo a su mejor Amiga. Venga, hasta Mañana. Campanilla respondió. Hasta mañana Terence. dijo Campanilla. y Acto seguido, Campanilla se despidió de Terence, después de que éste se despidiera de Campanilla y levantara el vuelo hacia el Árbol del Polvo de Hada, Campanilla, salió de su Casa, y se dirigió hacia el Taller de los Reparadores. en donde en el Cual, Clank y Bobble, estaban terminando de Hacer una Chapuza como transporte. en ese momento, Clank dijo. oye Bobble, no creo que esto le vaya a gustar a Campanilla. dijo el Gordo. en ese momento, Bobble dijo. ya, ¡pero es lo que se me ocurrió en este momento!. dijo Bobble. al fin, los 2 Terminaron la Chapuza de Transporte, cuando por la Puerta del Taller, entró Campanilla que dijo. haber chicos habéis terminado lo que os Pedí? preguntó Campanilla a los 2. Bobble dijo. ¡Si Señorita! ¡en la parte de Abajo del Taller, te espera tu Transporte! dijo Bobble a Campanilla. Clank por el contrario dijo a Bobble. no creo que le Guste. dijo Clank. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a los 2. bueno, a que esperáis! llevarme a ver lo que habéis creado! dijo Campanilla a los 2. en ese momento. Clank y Bobble, dijeron a la vez. bien, vamos a verlo. y Acto seguido, Clank, Bobble, y Campanilla, fueron a la parte baja del Taller de los Reparadores. cuando llegaron, Campanilla dijo a los 2. Que es Eso! dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, Clank dijo. tu medio de Transporte. en ese momento, Bobble dijo. ¡estoy de acuerdo con Clank! ¡es tu medio de Transporte! dijo Bobble. Campanilla dijo. chicos, eso no es,. 1, 2, 3, 4! dijo campanilla, mientras se empezaba a mosquear. luego dijo. Clank, Bobble! eso no es ni siquiera un medio de Transporte, eso, es, una Chapuza! dijo Campanilla, poniéndose de color Rojo. ¡Vosotros pensáis que 4 palos ahí mal Puestos Sirven de Algo! ¡pero que demonios estabais Pensando! dijo Campanilla con gran Enojo, ya que estaba Roja de ira. en ese momento, Bobble dijo. Bueno, Campanilla, se puede Retocar. nó? si usamos uno de estos maderos, y lo ponemos de esta Forma, pues... iba a decir Bobble, cuando fue interrumpido por una Furiosa Campanilla que dijo. ¡Basta! ¡en esos 4 miserables Palos ahí montados de cualquier manera, no puede subirse ni el Diablo! dijo Campanilla, hechando humo. en ese momento, Bobble dijo. ¡Pues Mira, por que no te ocupas tu de Ello! dijo Bobble enojado. Campanilla por su Parte dijo. ¡Pues Mira Sí! ¡a lo mejor yo lo hago Mejor! dijo campanilla mientras recogía las cosas que necesitaba. en ese momento, Clank Dijo. Campanilla, perdónanos pero. dijo Clankk. ¡Largáos! ¡Dejázme Tranquila! ¡iros a dormir que ya es Hora! ¡el Hada Mery Me deja a cargo de Vosotros, y así es como trabajáis! ¡Fuera! dijo Campanilla mas Furiosa que Antes. en ese momento, Clank y Bobble, se alejaron del Taller de los reparadores, cada uno a su casa a dormir. dejemos a Clank y a Bobble, y volvamos al Taller de los reparadores, donde se encontraba una Enojada Campanilla, mirando a los 4 palos ahí colocados. Acto seguido, Campanilla, no pudiendo controlar su ira, dio un fuerte Golpe en los Maderos, haciendo que la chapuza de Clank y Bobble, se desmontara por completo. luego, ya mas tranquila, campanilla cogió todo lo que ella necesitaba, y se puso a Trabajar. entre golpe de martillo y polvo de Viruta de Plata, comenzó a Dar forma a un estupendo medio de Transporte. finalmente, después de 4 horas de Trabajo, Campanilla, había Terminado. y ante sus Narices, se Hallaba un Hermoso Autobús de Color Naranja. pero este Autobús, era muy Especial, y ya veréis por qué. así pues, Campanilla dijo. Bien, ahora, lo ocultaré bajo las Ramas del Árbol en el que se encuentra Mi Casa... Nó. Mejor dicho, lo dejaré en el suelo enfrente de Mi Árbol, en donde se encuentra Mi Casa. dijo Campanilla. y Acto Seguido, y en silencio, Sacó del Taller el Autobús de Color Naranja, y con mucho cuidado de no Golpear Ningún Árbol, lo depositó con Mucho cuidado en el Suelo del Árbol, en el que se encontraba su Casa. luego, Campanilla se dijo. Bueno, ya es hora de que vaya a dormir, que ya es muy Tarde. se dijo. y Acto Seguido, Campanilla voló hacia donde estaba su Casa, Abrió la puerta de la misma, entró en Ella, Cerró la Puerta. luego, ya en su Casa, cenó, y se Acostó en una Cama que tenía pegada hacia una de las Ventanas, la que Daba hacia el Árbol del Polvo de Hada. finalmente, Campanilla, se quedó Dormida en su Cama. desafortunadamente Para Campanilla, su secreto no iba a estar a salvo por mucho Tiempo. ya que una de las Enemigas de Campanilla, Vidia, lo había observado todo, y se dijo Para si. ahora si que estás metida en un Buen Lío Campanilla! se dijo para sí, después, Vidia, se alejó velozmente del Lugar, y se perdió en la lejanía. dejemos a campanilla durmiendo Tranquilamente, y volvamos al Árbol Oscuro. en donde en el Cual, el Duende oscuro que había colocado el Malvado conjuro sobre la Piedra Lunar del Cetro del Otoño, que Campanilla había Terminado, había Regresado. el Ministro del Otoño le dijo. y Dime. lo has Logrado? preguntó. así es Milord. he colocado el Malvado conjuro sobre la Piedra Lunar del Cetro del Otoño que Campanilla tenía en su Casa. dijo el Duende Oscuro. en ese momento, el Ministro del Otoño dijo. Todo va según lo Planeado. pronto Campanilla, será la culpable de que Pixie Hollow sea destruido. y cuando Pierda la Confianza de la Reina y de los otros 3 Ministros y sus compañeras, Será el Momento para Aplastarla de una vez por Todas! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! se rió el Ministro en su Árvol. dejémoslo por ahora, y vamos de nuevo al Lugar, en donde se encontraba estacionado el Autobús especial de color Naranja, allí reinaba la Paz. por ahora. ya veremos cuanto le Dura la Paz a Campanilla, devido a los Planes del Ministro del Otoño de Matarla.

Capítulo 2,

. Gusym llega a Pixie Hollow, y conoce a Campanilla.

sigamos en Pixie Hollow, en una noche llena de Estrellas. en donde Todas las Hadas de Pixie Hollow, dormían, mientras que en el Árbol del Polvo de Hada, Terence, estaba mirando por una de sus Ventanas, la cual daba a la Ventana de la Casa de Campanilla, mientras pensaba. bueno, seguro que algún día no muy lejano, Conquistaré el corazón de Campanilla. se dijo mientras se acostaba en su Cama. luego, Terence, se quedó Profundamente Dormido, en la misma. dejemos el Árbol del Polvo de Hada, y vallamos a la Casa de Clank y Bobble. en donde en la Cual, Clank, estaba Durmiendo, mientras que Bobble, estaba pensando en Campanilla. seguramente, algún Día, pueda decirte lo que siento Por Tí, Campanilla. hasta entonces, será decisión Tuya, el que me perdones, si quieres. dijo Bobble, mientras Cerraba sus Ojos, y caía profundamente Dormido. dejemos la Casa de Clank y Bobble, y Vallamos de nuevo al lugar donde Reside Campanilla, a las Afueras de Su Árbol, en Donde Iridessa, se estaba paseando sin Descanso, mientras Daba la luz a Todas las Luciérnagas, cuando por Curiosidad, Vió el Autobús Naranja. en ese mismo momento, Iridessa, bajó al suelo, para obserbarlo más de Cerca. después se dijo ella sola. Carái! parece que Campanilla, ya se ha construido su medio de Transporte, para Transportar al Niño Mortal. se dijo. luego, para no despertar con su Resplandor Luminoso, Iridessa, salió Volando del Lugar, a toda prisa, hasta que desapareció entre los Árboles. dejémos la Zona de Pixie Hollow, en una Noche Maravillosa, y volvamos al Mundo Mortal. es decir al lugar en donde Reposaba Gusym, herido, pero aún Vivo. Gusym, sabía que tarde o temprano, si no lo socorre nadie, moriría, a causa de Toda la Sangre que estaba Perdiendo. finalmente Gusym, comprendió que se hallaba en un lugar muy lejano hacia su Casa, y que estaba perdido, cosa de la que ya se habían ocupado los 5 macarras de que ocurriese así, ya que no querían a Gusym, o al menos Vivo. así pues, y sintiéndose muy Desgraciado, Gusym, se Recostó como pudo, y se quedó Dormido, esperando su Muerte. así estubo toda la noche. pero como es natural, la noche Pasó, y la mañana Llegó. mientras la Madre y el Padre lo Buscaban como Loco por todas las casas de la Comarca de Golyn, ayudados por la Policía de la Zona, en la Zona de Campo del Valle, perdido en ninguna parte, el sol comenzó a Salir por detrás de las montañas, mientras que una suave y Tenue luz Azul, iba Apareciendo en el Cielo, puesto que ya estaba amaneciendo. Dejemos Golyn, y volvamos a Pixie Hollow. en donde en el cual, los Primeros Rallos del Sol, comenzaban a alumbrar todos los Lugares de la Zona, menos uno. El Árbol Oscuro. en ese momento, en el Reloj de la Casa de Campanilla, Marcaban las 6 de la mañana. en ese mismo instante, Campanilla, se despertó de su Sueño y dijo para sí. Bueno, es la hora de Partir. se dijo Mientras Salía de su Casa y Cerraba la Puerta de la misma, y se Bajó al Suelo del Árbol. en donde en el Cual, Terence, la estaba Esperando, al lado del Autobús Naranja. Campanilla dijo. Baya Terence, Justo a Tiempo! dijo Campanilla a Terence. éste dijo. así es Campanilla. ya sabes que nunca te Fallo en nada. verdad? se dijo Terence, con voz de Satisfecho. ¡Bueno, Vámonos! dijo Campanilla con voz irritada. acto seguido, Campanilla y Terence, se subieron en el Autobus Naranja. finalmente, Terence, Esparció un poco de Polvo sobre el Cacharro. acto seguido, el Autobús, comenzó a Elevarse hacia el Cielo. cuando ya estubo Arriba, Campanilla, empuñó los mandos del Mismo, que estaban hechos con un par de Alambres. haciendo que el Autobús Naranja Especial, tomara el Camino Correcto, Saliendo así los 2, de Pixie Hollow. mientras estaban en el Cacharro, con Dirección hacia la comarca de Golyn, Terence dijo. Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo Campanilla? le preguntó. creéme Terence. se lo que estoy haciendo. hademás, es mi dever recoger a ese niño, y llevarlo a Pixie Hollow. dijo Campanilla a Terence, el cual dijo. Bueno, yo no tengo inconveniente en que lo hagas. pero si la Reina Clarion se Entera, te puede caer una Buena! dijo Terence nervioso. Campanilla por su parte dijo. ¡escucha Terence! ¡no va a pasar nada malo, porque no lo ban a saber! dijo Campanilla a Terence. Terence, no se contentó con oir eso, y le insistió a Campanilla. bien Campanilla. tu dices que no se darán cuenta. pero, has pensado en donde lo bas a ocultar? preguntó el chico. Acto seguido, Campanilla Roja de ira le dijo. ¡hay Terence, Cállate Yá! ¡me estás poniendo de los Nervios! Sabes? dijo Campanilla Furiosa. Terence dijo. hay, perdona, yo solo quería advertirte de que... dijo Terence. ¡Pues no hace Falta de que me Adviertas de nada! Vale? ¡yo sabré lo que tengo que hacer con el Mortal cuando Estemos de nuevo en Pixie Hollow! dijo Campanilla a Terence, el Cual, no dijo ni una Palabra. finalmente, Campanilla vio por la Ventana del Autobús, que habían llegado a Tierra Firme, y a la Comarca de Golyn. así Pues, empuñando los mandos del Cacharro, pusieron rumbo a la zona de Campo. dejemos el Autobús, y volvamos a la zona de Campo. en donde en la Cual, la luz del día, ya había Aparecido y el Cielo, presentaba su más Bonito color Azul Celeste. así pues, en medio de ninguna Parte, Gusym, estaba tirado en el Suelo del Valle, con los Ojos Cerrados. y sin moverse, ya que estaba dormido. así de dormido estaba cuando de repente, y por el Cielo del Valle, se pudo Apreciar la Silueta de un OBNI, que se estaba acercando poco a poco a la Zona de Campo del Valle. finalmente, el OBNI se Paró en el Cielo. y Acto seguido, comenzó a descender lentamente, hasta que al final, el OBNI, toco Tierra Firme. en ese momento, se pudo Distinguir la Figura de un Autobús de Color naranja, con las letras TB, en la parte de Arriba. cuando el Autobús de Color Naranja, estubo Parado en Tierra Firme, las puertas del Mismo Se Abrieron de par en Par. finalmente, del Mismo, salió una hermosa doncella de Pelo Rubio liso Atado por Atrás en un Moño por una Goma de Fino Cáñamo, y con unos ojos azul zafiro Relucientes y hermosos, su vestimenta, era del mas Blanco puro que haya podido soñar cualquier Mortal, y sus Alas eran Blancas y Transparentes, largas y Acabadas en Punta. la hermosa doncella abanzó con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraba Gusym, que estaba Tirado en el Suelo, la doncella Medía lo mismo que Gusym. cuando estubo delante, la doncella que no era otra que Campanilla Transformada en una hermosa doncella, hizo Señas a Terence, para que este Saliese del Autobús. Acto Seguido Terence, salió del mismo, pero no con su Forma de Hado. si no con la forma de un Chico de Pelo Rubio y Ojos Azules. acto seguido, Terence, dijo. quien demonios es este chico? preguntó. Campanilla dijo. no lo había visto en mi Vida. pero es Hermoso y Guapo. dijo la doncella. en ese momento, Gusym, abrió los ojos, y dijo al ver a la hermosa doncella que estaba a su lado. es la chica de la Leyenda que me contaron en la Escuela, y su acompañante! dijo Gusym, y Acto seguido, se desmayó. acto seguido, Campanilla, le dijo a Terence. Venga, ayúdame a Meterlo en el Autobús, y vámonos ya de aquí! dijo la hermosa doncella, mientras que ayudada por Terence, cogieron al niño que por supuesto, chorreaba Sangre. acto seguido, el niño Fue introducido en una Sala Especial del Autobús Naranja, en donde en la Cual, había cosas para mantenerlo con Vida hasta que llegaran a Pixie Hollow. véis porque dije que el Autobús era Especial? bueno, sigamos. acto seguido, y cuando el niño estubo ya en su interior, Campanilla y Terence, se metieron en el Autobús Naranja, y Esparciendo Este el Polvo de Hada, el Autobús despegó del lugar, y se Elevó, se Elevó, hasta Salir de la Comarca. dejemos el Lado sin Casas, y volvamos a la Casa de los Padres de Gusym, que desesperados, volvieron a su Casa, Daniel entró en Casa, acompañado por Lina, su esposa. Lina dijo. ¡ha donde pudo ir Mi hijo! dijo Lina, ya de los nervios! en ese momento, Daniel la dijo. Tranquila mujer, la Policía de la Zona, nos ha dicho que si lo Encuentran, ya nos habisarían. nó? preguntó. así es, pero. en ese momento, daniel dijo. pues Calma Lina, Aparecerá. dijo Daniel, que se dirigía hacia la cocina, para preparar una Tila a su Esposa, cuando. ¡Lina, Ven Corriendo a la cocina! gritó Daniel a su Esposa. en ese momento, Lina dijo a su esposo Daniel, mientras entraba en la cocina. que es lo que pasa Daniel? preguntó Lina. en ese momento, Daniel dijo. Mira eso Lina. es una hoja! dijo Daniel. Lina dijo. Bien, es una hoja, y qué tiene de malo? preguntó Lina a su Esposo. Daniel, por el Contrario dijo. una hoja con Algo escrito en letras Doradas, no es muy Común que se vea. no creés? Lina dijo. nó, ¡desde luego que no es muy común. que es lo que pone en Ella? preguntó Lina. en ese momento, Daniel cogió la Hoja y leyó. hola. no os voy a decir quien sóy. pero si preguntáis por buestro hijo, no os preocupéis por él, está en nuestro mundo, sano y a salvo. solo os escribo, para notificaros que no le vá pasar nada malo en nuestro mundo. cuando llegue el Momento, os lo devolveré sano y a salvo. otra cosa, en la habitación de buestro hijo, hay una sorpresa para Bosotros. nada más. me despido de Vosotros. al principio no sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía, hasta que examiné su DNI. Bueno, me despido de Vosotros. Firmado TB. en ese momento, Daniel dijo. TB? ¡quien demonios es TB! dijo el Padre. en ese momento, Lina, subió las escaleras que llevaban hacia la Habitación de Gusym. cuando llegó a la habitación, la madre buscó por todos los Rincones de la Misma tratando de allar el preciado tesoro que allí se encontraba. en ese momento, la madre, se fijó en el Armario empotrado de Gusym. y se dirigió hacia él. no tardo la madre en meter la llave, y Abrirlo. cuando lo Abrió, en el interior del mismo se encontraba un Saco hecho de Hojas, que estaba cerrado. en ese momento, Lina dijo. ¡Daniel! ¡Daniel! ¡ven corriendo, Rápido! gritó Lina desde la habitación de Gusym. no tardó Daniél en subir las escaleras que llevaban a la misma y entrar en ella. cuando estubo dentro, dijo a su mujer. que pasa mujer! ¡porque gritas de esa manera! Lina dijo, Daniel, mira este saco hecho de hojas. Daniel, examinó el saco por todos los lados, hasta que en un lado del Saco, se encontró con las Iniciales, TB. Daniel dijo. TB? Esto también es departe de TB? pero quien es TB! dijo daniel Mas nervioso que de costumbre. en ese momento, Daniel y Lina, Abrieron el Saco de hojas, descubriendo en él, un montón de Oro y piedras Preciosas. Tantas, como las que no habían conseguido en los años que llevaban de Existencia. Lina dijo. ¡Somos Ricos! Daniel dijo. Sí, Somos Ricos! ¡no había visto Tantas Piedras Preciosas, ni tanto Oro! como el que hay aquí! dijo Daniel. como es natural, aunque ellos no lo supieran, era una Prueba de las Hadas. la Prueba de la Codicia. dejemos esa casa en donde estaban Daniel y Lina, con semejante Tesoro, y Vallamos a la Escuela. en donde en la cual, ya habían comenzado las Clases. en ese momento, Poly dijo. alguien ha Visto a Gusym? preguntó la niña Morena de Ojos Verdes. en ese momento, Lily, la Rubia de ojos marrones la dijo. y atí que mas te Dá? si le despreciaste solo por que el niño creía ciegamente en las Hadas? preguntó Lily. Cristina por el contrario la dijo. no Poly. no hemos visto a Gusym, y no sabemos en donde está. dijo Cristina. en ese momento, Mateo el profesor, entró en la Clase, portándo una hoja en las manos, en donde en la cual, se encontraba escrito con letras doradas, lo siguiente, hola, no os voy a decir quien soy. pero os quiero decir, que no os preocupéis por Gusym, ya que está en nuestro mundo Bien y a Salvo. se os devolverá cuando llegue el Momento. hasta entonces, nosotros cuidaremos de él. Atentamente, TB. en ese momento, el profesor Mateo dijo, ya que había leido eso en voz alta a todos los Alumnos. ya veis chicos. Gusym, no estará con nosotros, durante un Tiempo. dijo Mateo. en ese momento, Poly dijo. quien es ese tal TB, para llevarse a mi chico! dijo Poly furiosa. en ese momento, Mateo dijo por lo Bajo, mientras los niños, estaban en Rebuelo preguntándose, quien era ese o esa tal TB. Gracias por hacerte cargo de él, TinkerBell. después Mateo. ordenó con voz en Grito. ¡Silencio Todo el Mundo! ¡ya os explicaré yó quien es esa Tal TB, cuando llegue la hora de Marcharse a Casa! dijo Mateo con voz Autoritaria. en ese momento, Poly dijo. así que, TB es una chica! ¡me ha Robado a mi novio! dijo poly furiosa. dejemos a una poly furiosa, y volvamos al Autobús Naranja, con las Siglas TB, Arriba del Todo, en donde se encontraban Campanilla y Terence. Terence dijo a su mejor amiga. bueno. de vuelta a Pixie hollow. nó? preguntó el Guardián del Polvo. así es Terence, de vuelta a nuestro mundo. dijo campanilla, a la vez que empuñaba los mandos del Autobús Volador, haciendo que este Giráse hasta Salir de la Tierra, con dirección hacia Pixie Hollow. mientras el Autobús naranja volador, se encaminaba hacia Pixie Hollow, Terence, ya en su Forma original de Hado, se dirigió hacia la Sala especial, para ver a Gusym. cuando llegó a ella, Terence, se sentó en una Silla hecha con un par de Ramas Secas, y se dijo. espero que el Hada Mery, y la Reina Clarion no le encuentren, o estaremos todos en un Serio problema. se dijo el Chico. en ese momento, la puerta de la Sala se abrió de par en par, y la hermosa doncella Rubia, apareció por ella. en ese momento, Terence dijo a Campanilla. ha! hola Campanilla. no te había oído llegar. dijo Terence. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Terence. Como se encuentra el Niño. está bien? preguntó. Bueno, aún está inconsciente. pero está vivo. dijo Terence a Campanilla, la cual, se alivió. en ese momento, y por las Ventanas del Autobús naranja volador, se empezó a ver las Grandes y extensas llanuras llenas de Flores de Pixie Hollow. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Terence. bueno Terence, hemos llegado a nuestro destino, Pixie Hollow, nos espera. dijo Campanilla, al mismo tiempo en el que se volvía hacia los Mandos del Aparato, para controlar el sitio de Aterrizaje. Terence, mientras Tanto, permaneció en la sala especial del Autobús naranja volador, cerca del niño, por si hubiese algún problema. finalmente, el Autobús naranja volador, Aterrizó a los Pies del Árbol, en donde se encontraba la casa de Campanilla. en ese momento, Terence, se quedó esperando, en el autobús naranja volador, mientras que Campanilla, había salido Rápidamente del Mismo, a ocultarse detrás de unos Árboles, a Transformarse de nuevo en Campanilla, la chia Rubia con el Moño atrás y vestido verde provocativo hecho de hojas y zapatillas verdes hechas de hoja con una vola de algodón en Cada una, y Alas largas y puntiagudas, blanco transparente. finalmente, Terence, dijo. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que salga, y hacer como que venía de mi Casa. dijo el Guardián del Polvo de Hada. así lo hizo. Terence, salió volando, tan rápido como pudo del Autobús hacia el Árbol del Polvo de Hada a esperar la señal. bueno, volvamos al Autobús. en ese momento, Campanilla, ya en su forma de Hada, se acercó al cacharro, y entro en él. cuando estubo dentro, cogió con delicadeza a Gusym, y sacándolo del Autobús, lo ocultó como Pudo entre unos arbustos, ya que odbiamente, en su Casa no Cabía. luego, con una esponja hecha con una especie de hoja absorvente, lavó todas sus heridas, que estaban llenas de sangre. finalmente, usó un poco de su Polvo de Hada, y lo exparció por todo el cuerpo del niño. naturalmente, éste tardará en hacer su efecto. cuando hubo acabado, Campanilla, se fué hacia su casa, para que nadie sospechara de nada. al Rato, llegó Terence, del Árbol del Polvo de Hada, para ver a su mejor amiga Campanilla como siempre, cuando vió escondido al niño, detrás de unos matorrales. en ese momento, aunque el ya lo sabía, Terence dijo. vaya. ¡hay un ser Mortal en Pixie Hollow! en ese momento, y quiso su buena suerte de que no pasara por allí el Hada Mery, si no Fawn, que dijo a Terence. que pasa Terence, que gritas como un Loco? preguntó Fawn. Terence dijo. que pasa? ¡esto es lo que pasa, dijo Terence, apartando los Matorrales, descubriendo así al Mortal. en ese momento, Fawn dijo. ¡es un niño Mortal! ¡pero parece estar herido! dijo Fawn preocupada, ya que para ella era otro animal, pero Racional, y como ella era el Hada de los Animales, pues se preocupó Muchísimo por su estado, ya que el Chaval, no despertaba. en ese momento, acertaron a pasar por allí, Rosetta, Silvermist e Iridessa, cuando Rosetta, vió a Fawn, sentada a los Pies de un niño. poco a poco, las 3 Hadas, se fueron acercando poco a poco al chaval, cuando Silvermist Exclamó. parece estar dormido. nó? preguntó la morena. yo diria que está herido! dijo Rosetta. en ese momento, iridessa, con una especie de tuvo hueco con una luciérnaga en su interior, se acercó a observar más de cerca, mientras las otras 2 Hadas, permanecieron cerca de Fawn y Terence. después de varios minutos observando, Iridessa concluyó diciendo. sí, está herido, y además de muerte! dijo el Hada de la luz. acto seguido, Fawn dijo. nó si yo puedo hacer algo. dijo el hada de los animales, sacando una especie de hilo de seda. luego se acercó a Gusym, y cubriendo todas las heridas con el hilo de seda, Fawn, evito que siguiese saliendo Sangre de las mismas. Silvermist dijo. Bueno, ahora por lo menos, no se morirá. no creéis? preguntó el Hada del Agua. Rosetta e iridessa la dijeron. bueno ahora, con los cuidados de Fawn, se puede decir que está a salvo. en ese momento, Fawn dijo. chicas, parece que se está despertando! dijo Fawn mientras las otras 3 y Terence, se ponían alrededor del Niño pelirrojo de ojos Azul Zafiro. acto seguido, Gusym, se incorporó y dijo. Estoy Muerto, y esto es el Paraiso? o es que estoy en otro sitio. dijo el chico, mientras se sentaba. las 4 Hadas y Terence, por el contrario, estaban ahí quietas, moviendo las Alas, y observando al Chico de pies a Cabeza. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. Hola. me llamo Gusym, y soy de la Tierra. dijo el niño. luego mirando a las Señoritas les dijo. y vosotras quienes sois, y como os llamáis? preguntó el niño. acto seguido, la chica morena y de tonalidades azul verdoso dijo. Hola Gusym. encantada de conocerte. mi nombre es Silvermist, y soy un Hada de Agua. dijo la chica. en ese momento, la chica de pelo Rojo y tonalidades Rosas dijo. Hola Gusym. encantada de conocerte. mi nombre es Rosetta, y soy un Hada de Jardín. a continuación, le toco el turno a la chica de pelo negro y piel mulata, con tonalidades Amarillas. Hola Gusym. encantada de Conocerte. mi nombre es Iridessa, y soy un Hada de Luz. dijo la chica. por último, la chica de pelo Marrón cogido en una trenza y con tonalidades naranjas, le dijo. hola Gusym. encantada de conocerte. mi nombre es Fawn, y soy un Hada de los Animales. dijo la chica. acto seguido Gusym dijo. encantado de conoceros chicas. pero. Vosotras sois Hadas? preguntó el chico. las 4 dijeron. sí, somos Hadas. Gusym dijo. nó, me estáis tomando el Pelo. verdad? preguntó Gusym. las 4 chicas, negaron con la cabeza. Terence por su parte, estaba en guardia, por si aparecía el Hada Mery, o la Propia Reina Clarion. Gusym, por su parte dijo. no me creo que Seáis Hadas, me estáis Gastando una Broma? ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! se reía Gusym, cuando alguien dijo. ¡Dicen la Verdad, y no es ninguna Broma! en ese momento, las 4 chicas dijeron por lo bajo. es Campanilla. en ese momento, la hermosa Rubia con el Moño Atrás se puso al lado del Chaval y le dijo. Gusym, pues es así como te llamas. nó? preguntó. así es señorita, me llamo Gusym. en ese momento, la chica Rubia dijo. Bienvenido a Pixie Hollow. como ves, estas 4, son mis amigas. Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, y Rosetta. y sí, son Hadas. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. y tú, como te llamas? preguntó el niño. en ese momento, la chica Rubia con el Moño atrás, se calló de culo. luego, dijo. que no sabes como me llamo yó? preguntó la chica. Pues, nó, ¡no te he visto en mi vida! dijo Gusym. Acto seguido, la chica Rubia con el Moño Atrás dijo. Espera. te suena Esto? dijo la chica. y a continuación hizo 3 tintineos cada uno con un tono distinto. luego dijo. Sabes ya quen soy? preguntó. el niño dijo. ¡nó! dijo Gusym. la chica Rubia dijo. ¡hooooó! ¡olvídalo!. me llamo Campanilla, y Soy un Hada Reparadora. dijo la chica Rubia con el Moño Atrás. en ese Momento, Gusym dijo. pues, mucho gusto Campanilla. dijo el mortal mientras le daba la mano a Campanilla. pero cuando el Mortal notó enseguida el Fino Tacto de su Piel, una corriente Extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, por lo que retiró la mano de la del Hada. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. bue...bue...Bueno, encantado de conocerte. dijo el niño pelirrojo. en ese momento, Terence dijo. ¡Chicas, Viene el Hada Mery! dijo Terence a voz en Grito. en ese momento, las 5 Hadas dijo. ¡El Hada Mery! y acto seguido. Campanilla dijo al Chabal. escucha Gusym, por nada del mundo, hagas ningún Ruido. de Acuerdo? dijo Campanilla al niño. pero porqué, que es lo que Pasa? preguntó Gusym. ¡luego te lo Explicaré! ¡ahora Escóndete, Rápido! dijo Campanilla, al tiempo en el que cubría los Matorrales a toda Prisa. mientras que las otras 4 Hadas, habían huido tan pronto, como el Aviso fue lanzado. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. ¡Hada Mery, como estamos esta mañana? preguntó con una Sonrisita. pero el Hada Mery dijo con su voz. ¡Campanilla! ¡Ven con migo! en ese momento, Terence, la dijo por lo Bajo. anda, ve con ella, yo me quedaré aquí. dijo el Guardián del Polvo de Hada. Campanilla le dijo. Gracias. ahora vuelvo. dijo Campanilla, al tiempo en el que iba con el Hada Mery, al Taller de los Reparadores. cuando llegaron el Hada Mery dijo. ¡Siéntate Jovencita! dijo el Hada Mery. acto seguido, campanilla, se sentó en la silla y dijo. Hada Mery, yó... dijo la Rubia. ¡Silencio Jovencita! ¡Soy yo quien puede hablar! dijo el Hada Mery. Si Claro. dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, el Hada Mery dijo. ¡Clank! ¡Bobble! ¡podéis Pasar! dijo la jefa de los Reparadores. en ese mismo momento, Clank y Bobble, entraron en el Taller, y dijeron. Hada Mery? hola Campanilla. dijeron los 2. en ese momento, cuando todos estubieron sentados en el Taller, el Hada Mery, comenzó. Bueno. ¡no me ha gustado tu conducta de Aller Jovencita! dijo la jefa. Hada mery? ¡les di la conducta que esos 2 se merecían! ¡ni más, ni menos! dijo Campanilla al Hada Mery. en ese momento, Bobble dijo a Campanilla. Reconoce que te pasaste con nosotros, porque hizimos una Chapuza! dijo Bobble. Campanilla dijo por su parte ¡por su puesto que lo Reconozco! ¡y no me Arrepiendo de Ello! ¡cuando yo os pida algo bueno, quiero algo bueno no una chapuza! dijo campanilla irritada. Bobble por su parte dijo. Sigue con esa forma de ser hacia nosotros, ¡y te juro Campanilla, que dibulgaremos todos tus Planes! dijo Bobble, arto ya de la mala soberbia de Campanilla. ésta por su parte, les dijo. ¡si lo hacéis, os Mato a los 2! dijo Campanilla Roja de ira. en ese momento, el Hada Mery dijo. que planes son esos que no se deben saber? preguntó el Hada Mery. en ese momento, Bobble dijo. Baya, se me escapó! ¡pero eso es lo último que me has dicho Campanilla! dijo Bobble. acto seguido, dijo al hada Mery. verás. Campanilla quería que le fabricáramos un medio de Transporte, para poder traer a un Mortal aquí. dijo Bobble al Hada Mery. la cual dijo. Gracias Bobble! ¡esto Campanilla, lo ba a saber la Reina! dijo el Hada Mery. pero antes de largarse, dijo. ¡te has Metido en un Buen Lío Campanilla! dijo el Hada Mery. Acto seguido, el hada Mery, salió del Taller de los Reparadores, con dirección hacia el Palacio de la Reina Clarion. en ese momento, Clank dijo. Campanilla, estás Bien? en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. ¡Bobble! ¡Esta me la vas a Pagar! lo sabes nó? ¡Esta me la bas a Pagar! dijo Campanilla, saliendo del Taller, no sin antes decir. ¡iros los 2 a la Mierda! luego Acto Seguido, Campanilla se dirigió Rápidamente aber a Terence, en donde se encontraba oculto Gusym. Terence dijo. que tal ha ido la cosa? preguntó. ¡Mal, ha ido pero que muy Mal! dijo campanilla, que estaba de color Rojo. pero no se va a quedar así, Claro que nó! ¡ese ijo de su madre de Bobble, me las va a pagar! ¡ya verá ese de lo que es Capaz de hacer Campanilla! dijo campanilla mientras se dirigía hacia su casa, toda ella, hecha una furia. en ese momento, Terence dijo. bueno, parece que de momento, no está de humor. para con nadie. dijo Terence. luego por la noche, pasaré a verla. dijo Terence. acto seguido, se marchó, dejando oculto entre los matorrales a Gusym. dejemos Pixie Hollow, y volvamos a la escuela. en donde en la cual, el Reloj de la Misma, dió las 5 y media de la Tarde. en ese momento, el Profesor Mateo dijo a los Alumnos. Bien chicos, Chicas, como os dije, voy a deciros quien es esa TB. Poly dijo. ¡sí dígamelo que cuando la Vea, la voy yo a dar para el Pelo! dijo la morena, hecha una furia de Celos. en ese momento, Mateo dijo. bien. la Chica, cuyas iniciales son TB, es la misma chica de la Profecía de Gosalyn, y se llama TinkerBell, o también dicho, Campanilla. los Alumnos dijeron. Campanilla? y esa quien és? Mateo prosiguió. Es un Hada Reparadora, y vive en Nunca Jamás, en Pixie Hollow. dijo mateo. en ese momento, Lily y Cristina dijeron a Mateo. o sea, que la profecía es Cierta! Mateo dijo. así es chicas, la profecía o Leyenda, es cierta. en ese momento, Poly dijo. ¡también va a ser cierto que yo me la cargue cuando yo la vea! dijo la niña. Mateo dijo. si tu lo Dices. Bueno chicos, recordar mi Frase. ¡no devemos negar a las Hadas!. que descanséis Bien, y Durmáis Bien. dijo Mateo a todos los Alumnos, que ya se empezaban a dirigir hacia sus Casas. después de un Par de minutos, aquello quedó completamente desierto, ya que la luz del día, se estaba Apagando por momentos. Dejemos la escuela, y volvamos a Pixie Hollow, en donde ya si había Anochecido. en ese momento, Gusym, estaba oculto en los Matorrales cerca de la Casa de Campanilla, y se estaba comiendo unas frutas que le había Traido Rosetta, para Cenar. Luego, el Mismo se izo como pudo una Cama, y se quedó Profundamente dormido. en ese mismo momento, en el interior de la Casa de Campanilla, esta estaba sentada en una mesa, planeando la Venganza contra Bobble, por haberla Traicionado. cuando de repente, llamaron a la Puerta. toc, toc, toc, en ese momento, Campanilla se levantó de la silla, y fue a mirar quien era. quien Es? preguntó. Soy yo Campanilla, Terence! dijo el chico. en ese momento, Campanilla, le Abrió la Puerta y le dijo. há! Pasa. en ese momento, Terence, entró en la casa de Campanilla, y esta Cerró la Puerta con llave, como todas las noches. en ese momento, Terence le Preguntó. que tal estás? preguntó el Guardián del Polvo de Hada a su mejor amiga. pues, mejor, mucho mejor. dijo Campanilla, escondiendo el diseño de su venganza. que es lo que quieres a Estas horas de la Noche Terence? preguntó Campanilla. pues, tu que creés preciosa? dijo Terence, mientras la empezaba a acariciar por todo su cuerpo incluyendo sus Pechos. venía a ver si hoy tenías ganas de hacerlo con migo? preguntó de nuevo Terence, mientras iba bajando poco a poco su Vestido de Hojas. pero Campanilla se dió cuenta a Tiempo, y le dijo quitándo rápidamente la mano de Terence de su Cuerpo. ¡en que demonios estabas pensando Terence! dijo campanilla muy irritada. Terence por su Parte, le dijo. creo que tu lo sabes mejor que yó Campanilla. no hace falta que yo te lo diga! dijo Terence a Campanilla. Campanilla por su Parte, le dijo a Terence. ¡Mira Terence! ¡quiero que te quede Clara una cosa! ¡no me gustan los Tíos como tú! ¡no quiero nada con los Tíos como tú! te ha quedado Claro? le dijo furiosa Campanilla. Terence por su parte, no pudo más, y estalló. claro que me ha quedado vastante Claro Campanilla, Claro que sí. pero quiero que atí te quede Clara una cosa. yo siempre consigo lo que quiero! dijo Terence, Agarrando a Campanilla de la Cintura, y la llevaba a su cama. después Cuando estubo en frente de la misma, Terence la Dijo. pues quiero que sepas que hoy, no me voy a quedar con las Ganas! dijo terence, al mismo tiempo en el que tumbaba a campanilla en la cama de su Casa. en ese momento, Campanilla, le dijo ¡que te pasa, es que te has vuelto loco? ¡Suéltame! dijo Campanilla a Terence. pero éste le dijo. ¡ni hablar! ¡ya he aguantado mucho tiempo viéndote con ese Vestido Verde Provocativo, y ni siquiera no hemos llegado a nada más que un miserable Morreo! dijo Terence a su mejor amiga, aunque por esta noche, su esclava. ¡pero esta noche, no será así! ¡esta noche, eres solo mía! dijo Terence, mientras la Aprisionaba las 2 Piernas, poniéndose él de rodilla sobre sus piernas. en ese momento, y a pesar de que campanilla, con sus manos le arañaba en todas las Partes de su Cuerpo, ya que Terence, ya se había desnudado, Terence dijo. Bueno, ya es hora de ver que tenemos debajo de ese Vestido que no hace nada más que provocar a los hombres como una auténtica Guarra! dijo Terence, Arrancándole a Campanilla de una sola vez su Vestido verde de hojas, quedándo ésta completamente desnuda delante de Terence, que se le Caía la baba. en ese momento, Campanilla decía. ¡Socorro! ¡auxílio! ¡que alguien me ayude, Por favor! gritaba la joven Rubia. pero Terence la dijo. Nadie va a venir a salvarte de mi posesión Campanilla! dijo Terence, ya encima de ella. mientras le mordía los Pezones, y con una de sus manos, le metió 2 dedos a la fuerza por el Coño, que como este no quería abrirse, le hizo muchísimo Daño a la Joven Hada. en ese momento, Campanilla, no hacía otra cosa que gritar. ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! y al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas le resvalaban de los Ojos, ya que estaba llorando a causa del Dolor. en ese momento, Terence, puso a Campanilla boca abajo, de tal forma que su Culo, quedase en pompa. Acto seguido, Terence metió su pene en el interior del culo de Campanilla, y comenzó a follársela por el culo a la fuerza, mientras que la Pobre Campanilla, lloraba del Dolor que estaba padeciendo, aunque ella no quería a los Tíos como Terence, Terence, tenía que ir a la fuerza, y claro. la sangre estaba brotando del interior del Culo de Campanilla. Cuando Terence huvo saciado su Apetito Anal, Colocó a Campanilla Boca Arriba, y se preparó Para meterle el Pene a campanilla por su Vagina. cosa que no le será Fácil. Pero Terence, siempre dispuesto, no tuvo nada más que empujar, el pene por la entrada Vaginal de Campanilla, la cual Gritaba mas Fuerte a causa del Dolor que estaba sientiendo, ya que la Vagina se estaba Abriendo a la Fuerza. así Pues Terence, consiguió Meterle el Pene a Campanilla por la Vagina a la Fuerza. mientras que Campanilla decía! ¡Basta Bastardo! ¡me estás haciendo Daño! dijo ella con lágrimas en los Ojos. pero Terence, no hacía caso a las Súplicas de su Marioneta por esa noche, y continuaba con su faena. Terence, continuó con el Bombeo Vaginal Mientras que Campanilla Gritaba de Dolor. haaaaaaaaaaaá! haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! haaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! Finalmente, Terence, se corrió en el interior de Campanilla. cuando terminó su Faena, Terence, desapareció por la ventana, dejando tendida en su Cama a Campanilla completamente desnuda, Violada, y llorando a lágrima Viva. quiso la Buena Suerte de Campanilla, que el Hada Mery, pasara por allí esa noche. cuando estaba vigilando la zona de los Reparadores, Notó que unos llantos, venían de una de las Ramas del Árbol. Acto seguido, el Hada Mery, se acercó al Árbol guiada por los llantos, hasta dar con la Puerta de la Entrada de la Casa de Campanilla. pues los llantos procedían de allí. Acto seguido, el Hada Mery, dió un Fuerte Golpe a la Puerta de la Casa, haciendo que la puerta cediese, y se callese al Suelo. dicho esto, el Hada Mery, entró decidida en la casa, cuando. ¡Campanilla! dijo el Hada Mery. al tiempo en el que se Acercaba a la cama de la misma. ¡que es lo que te ha pasado? preguntó el Hada Mery. Campanilla le dijo. Ha sido mi Mejor Amigo, ahora mi Examigo, el que me ha hecho esto. dijo ella, mostrando la entrada Vaginal manchada de Sangre, lo mismo que el Culo, que tambien estaba igual. en ese momento, el Hada Mery dijo. Ven con migo Pequeña, se lo contaremos a la Reina. dijo el Hada Mery, mientras se llevaba a Campanilla hacia el Palacio Real, así, tal y como estaba. cuando llegaron a él. la Reina Clarion, les Aguardaba en el Trono, en ese momento, la Reina Clarion dijo. Campanilla! porque estás desnuda? donde está Tu Ropa? en ese momento, el Hada Mery dijo. Su Ropa está Rota Magestad. Terence, su mejor amigo, parece que le ha dado un Arranque de locura, y la a violado por el Culo y por la Vagina. dijo el Hada Mery a la Reina Clarion, y al Ministro del Otoño, que estaba al lado de la Reina. en ese momento, el Ministro del Otoño dijo. Magestad, Buestras leyes son Claras. a Campanilla, la ha violado un Chico, y ese chico deve Morir! dijo el Ministro del Otoño a la Reina. la cual dijo. ¡Es cierto! ¡Hada Mery! lleva a Campanilla a su Casa, y dale esto para que se Cure el culo y la Vagina. respecto a lo del semen dentro, tendremos que esperar, haber lo que Tiene. dijo la Reina. Campanilla Dijo. Magestad! ¡yo no quiero tener un Bebé fruto de una Violación! dijo Campanilla a la Reina. la cual dijo. Las órdenes ya están dichas! Hada Mery, ¡llévatela. dijo la Reina. el Hada Mery dijo. Vamos Jovencita. dijo El Hada Mery. cuando el Hada Mery se huvo alejado con Campanilla, la Reina Clarion Ordenó. ¡que den Caza a Terence, y que lo lleven ante el Ministro del Otoño! ordenó la Reina. y momentos después de que la Orden de la Reina fue lanzada, todo un Batallón de Guardias, salieron del palacio, para dar Caza al Agresor de Campanilla, Terence. no tardó poco la guardia en dar con el Paradero de Terence, Acto seguido, uno de los Guardias Reales, llamó a la puerta de la Casa de Terence, a golpe limpio. pafff, paff, paff! en ese momento, la voz de terence, que estaba en el interior, dijo. Quien es el que llama a estas horas de la noche? dijo el chico. pero acto Seguido, se oyó. Terence, quedas detenido por la Violación de Campanilla. será mejor que salgas sin oponer Resistencia! dijo uno de los soldados. ¡con que órdenes! dijo Terence. ¡con las de la Reina Clarion! dijo la Guardia. ¡tendrá que venir la Reina Clarion Personalmente a Decírmelo! dijo Terence. ¡también con las del Ministro del Otoño! dijo la Guardia. ¡lo mismo digo para el ministro! dijo Terence. ¡Si no sales, derribaremos la puerta y te sacaremos nosotros mismos! dijo la Guardia. ¡yo no tengo la Culpa! ¡es Campanilla la que siempre está provocando con esos Vestidos que lleva! dijo terence. ¡deja de decir tonterías, y abre la puerta! dijo la Guardia a Terence. ¡ni hablar del Peluquín! dijo Terence. ¡Bien! ¡tu lo has Querido Terence! dijo la Guardia Real. y Acto seguido. Golpearon con saña la puerta, hasta que esta calló al suelo. luego, entraron en la casa de Terence, le dijeron. ¡ahora que hé? ¡vamos, vente con nosotros al palacio de la Reina! dijo la Guardia, esposando a Terence, y llevándoselo hacia el Palacio de la Reina Clarion. cuando llegaron ante la Reina con Terence, ésta dijo. Terence. vaya, así que has sido tú el que has violado a Campanilla. verdad? preguntó la Reina. Sí Majestad. dijo Terence. en ese momento, la Reina Clarion dijo. por que lo has hecho Terence? que te ha impulsado a violar a Campanilla? preguntó de nuevo la Reina. ¡la Culpa es de Campanilla, si no se pusiera esos Vestidos tan provocativos que lleva Puestos, pues no pasarían estas cosas. ¡hey! deveríais haberla visto en los Festivales, los Vestidos que se pone! dijo terence a la Reina, tratando de defenderse. Sabemos los vestidos que se pone en los Festivales, y se hasta que punto Puede Provocar Campanilla. pero otros chicos, la Respetan. Tu en cambio, ¡No la has Respetado! ¡has invadido con tu Aparato su Culo y Vagina, como un Macho loco y empedernido! dijo la Reina a Terence. ¡que se Joda, y no vaya provocando a los Tíos, como una Sucia Guarra y Puta que és! dijo Terence a la Reina la cual dijo. ¡no te consiento que hables así de Campanilla! dijo la Reina mas furiosa que nunca. ¡no tengo nada más que decir Terence! ¡Guardia! dijo la Reina, lleváos a Este Miserable ante el Ministro del Otoño. Dará cuenta de él, Personalmente! dijo la Reina, mientras volvía a su Trono. en ese momento, los Guardias Reales, llevaron a Terence ante el Ministro del Otoño. cuando llegaron, el Ministro dijo. Vaya Sorpresa! si es nada más y nada menos que Terence el mejor Amigo de Campanilla! dijo el ministro del otoño. Bien Terence. quiero que sepas, que te has pasado con Campanilla, y vastante, dijo el Ministro del Otoño a Terence. Terence dijo. Si, es cierto que me he comportado como un Idiota, lo Admito. he perdido a mi mejor amiga Campanilla para siempre. dijo Terence. Eso es muy Cierto Terence! pero no te preocupes, porque cuando Acabe con Tigo, luego le tocará el Turno a Campanilla. ¡que! ¡estás diciendo! dijo Terence. Verás Terence. uno de mis Ayudantes Oscuros, ha vertido un poderoso y Malvado conjuro en la Piedra Lunar, que está colocada en el Cetro lunar de tu Mejor Amiga Campanilla. lo cual, cuando la luna Azul Toque la Piedra lunar, se producirá el efecto contrario del que pasó en el Anterior Otoño. y ni siquiera Campanilla, lo Sabe. dijo el Ministro del Otoño a Terence. ¡Quieres Matar a Campanilla! ¡quieres la Destrucción de Campanilla a costa de que Pixie Hollow, se Destruya! o de sumirlo en la Oscuridad! dijo Terence. Si Terence, Eso es lo que Quiero, quiero que esa maldita Hada se pudra en el Infierno! ¡ella fue la Responsable de que la Reina, ya no confíe Mucho en Mí! pero eso cambiará Pronto. en cuanto Campanilla Pierda el Apollo de todos sus Amigos y Amigas y de la Reina, entonces la Aplastaré de un Solo Golpe! dijo el Ministro del Otoño a Terence. en ese momento, Terence dijo. ¡nó, tengo que contárle a la Reina lo que pretendes hacer en el próximo Festibal del Otoño!. dijo Terence, al tiempo en el que levantaba el vuelo con dirección hacia el Palacio de la Reina Clarion. pero de repente, una luz Cegadora se puso en frente de Terence, y Cuando la Luz Cegadora Cesó, Terence, yacía Muerto en el Suelo del Árbol Oscuro. así Pues, Terence, había Muerto a Manos del Ministro del Otoño, así que sus Malvados Planes, siguen en Secreto. dejemos el Árbol Oscuro, y ballamos a la casa de Campanilla. en donde en la Cual, El Hada Mery, había curado a Campanilla, la había puesto de nuevo el Vestido Verde hecho con hojas, y la había acostado. luego, el Hada Mery, la dijo. Descansa Campanilla. mañana tienes que estar fuerte Para el Festival del Otoño. dijo el Hada Mery. Campanilla dijo. Hasta mañana. y acto seguido, Campanilla, quedó Profundamente dormida en su Cama. mientras que el Hada mery Desapareció del lugar.

Capítulo 3.

El Oscuro Festival del Otoño

mientras tanto, en la oscuridad de la noche de Pixie Hollow, el Niño de pelo Rojo con ojos azul zafiro, salió de sus matorrales, en donde estaba oculto, y se dijo. ¡guáuu! ¡que noche tan maravillosa hace en Pixie Hollow! las estrellas brillan como pequeños Soles en el cielo! pero me pregunto, que demonios es eso del Festival del Otoño? se dijo el niño de pelo Rojo y ojos azules. no bien hubo de acabar de decir estas palabras, cuando Acertó a pasar por la zona, el Hada de Tonalidades Moradas, y ojos de color Amatista, y pelo Moreno Recogido en una cola de caballo atado con una cinta Roja. Sabéis quien Era? ¡si, Era Vidia, el Hada de Talento Veloz. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. hey Señorita! dijo el pequeño. en ese momento, Vidia se detuvo en el Aire, y descendiendo hacia el suelo dijo. Sí, que quieres Tú? Gusym dijo. perdona. soy Gusym, el niño mortal que Campanilla trajo aquí. Vidia dijo. ¡Así! el recien Llegado a Pixie Hollow! dijo Vidia. luego dijo. Encantada de conocerte. yo soy Vidia. un Hada de Talento Veloz. Gusym dijo. Vaya así que hay Hadas de Diferentes Talentos. no es Así? preguntó el niño. así es Cariño. somos muchas Hadas de diferentes Talentos. y bueno. el Mío, es el Mas especial de Todos. yo hago crecer las Flores, yo provoco que las nubes se muevan en el Cielo, yo ayudo a las Hadas recién nacidas a encontrar el Camino hasta Aquí, y muchas otras cosas. y eso es solo la mitad de lo que yo se hacer. alguna Pregunta? preguntó Vidia al niño. Sí, solo una Pregunta! dijo el niño. Pregunta Pues. contestó Vidia. tu podrías explicarme que es el Festival del Otoño? preguntó el Niño a Vidia. Bueno Chico. verás. para que me entiendas, el Festival del Otoño, es una especie de Carnaval, en donde nosotras las Hadas y los Hados de Pixie Hollow, Bailamos en Honor a la nueva estación que está por llegar, en este caso el Otoño. pero no solo se basa en Vailes y Vestidos probocativos y Orjías entre las Hadas o Hados de Pixie Hollow... dijo Vidia Gusym. Orjía? preguntó el niño. ho, no me interpretes mal. es solo que las Hadas y los Hados de Pixie Hollow, nos juntamos para hacer el Amor, los que queremos claro está. dijo Vidia a Gusym. ya, entiendo. bueno, y que más hay en el Festival del Otoño? preguntó Gusym. Bueno, en el Festival del Otoño, a parte de las Orjías, los Vailes, ETC, también se lanzan cohetes, y además, la luna siempre sale para dar paso a una Estación, como es el Otoño en este Caso. por eso, siempre se construye un Cetro. supongo que abrás oido hablar del Cetro lunar del Otoño. no? preguntó Vidia. nó, no he oído hablar de él. como es? preguntó Gusym. Vidia le dijo. Pues es un Cetro especialmente diseñado para Reavivar el Árbol del Polvo de Hada, con Polvo de Hada Azúl, ya que en la Punta del mismo Cetro, se haya la Piedra Lunar, que dá funcionamiento a todo lo que te he contado del Polvo Azul. dijo Vidia a Gusym. Gusym dijo. y como se lleva a cabo todo eso? preguntó Gusym a Vidia. es muy simple. cuando los Rayos de la luna incidan sobre la Piedra Lunar, su luz se reavivará, y producirá polvo de Hada Azul, que reavivará el Árbol del Polvo de Hada. dijo Vidia. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. pero existe ese tal Cetro lunar? Vidia dijo. así es. el cetro Lunar del Otoño, se encuentra Guardado en Aquella Casa. dijo Vidia, mientras señalaba hacia la Casa de Campanilla. Gusym dijo. Guáuu! me gustaría verlo con mis propios Ojos. dijo Gusym. no será Fácil. dijo Vidia. Campanilla es quien vigila ese cetro, y por nada del mundo, permite que nadie lo Toque. ¡ni siquiera tú! dijo Vidia a Gusym, Gusym dijo. bueno, pero si le digo que me lo enseñe, tal vez... dijo Gusym. ¡Imposible! dijo Vidia. no te lo enseñará porque la Piedra lunar es tan delicada y Frágil, que si el Cetro lunar del Otoño se callese al suelo, la Piedra se rompería en 1000 pedazos. dijo Vidia a Gusym. Bueno, pues eso era todo lo que tenía que preguntarte. dijo Gusym. si necesitas mas Respuestas a tus Preguntas, estoy, en los campos de Algodón. pregunta a cualquier Hada de por aquí, ellas te llevarán Gustosamente. de Acuerdo? dijo Vidia. de Acuerdo. dijo Gusym. Bueno. pues hasta luego. dijo Vidia. y Acto seguido, Vidia salió Volando a toda Velocidad del lugar, hasta que desapareció entre los Árboles del rincón de los Reparadores. en ese momento, Gusym, se metió entre los Matorrales, se acurrucó con unos cuantos pétalos de Rosa, puestos por Rosetta, y se quedó profundamente Dormido. a la mañana siguiente en Pixie Hollow, en la casa de Campanilla, ésta ya se había levantado, y ya estaba sentada en su mesa de Trabajo, ultimando sus planes de Venganza contra Bobble. así pues, Campanilla, Repasó todos los puntos de su Trampa Mortal diseñada sobre papel, hasta que estubo segura de todo lo que tenía que montar. luego se dijo. Estupendo! ¡ahora solo tengo que ir al Taller, a recoger los materiales Necesarios! ¡va saber Bobble, quien es Campanilla cuando la Traicionan! dijo Campanilla, Saliendo de su Casa, y cerrando la puerta de la misma, se dirigió Volando hacia el Taller de los Reparadores. cuando llegó hacia el Mismo, Campanilla, buscó su Sala de Trabajo, que como siempre tenía cerrada con llave. así Pues, Campanilla metió su llave en la cerradura, y Abriendo su Sala entro en ella. cuando estuvo dentro de la sala, ella cerró la puerta con llave. luego, Campanilla dijo. Bien, necesito Esto, Esto, Esto, y Esto. se dijo a si misma, mientras cogía una cuerda mas o menos larga, un Pedal de algún Piano Grande que haya perdido algún Niño, una Hoja de Guillotina, una cuerda para sujetar la Hoja de Guillotina, y una Polea. Acto seguido, Campanilla, metió todo lo que le hizo Falta en su volsa que siempre llevaba en la cintura, aunque esta era pequeña. pero como es una bolsa de Hada, cabía todo lo que le metieras. Cuando huvo Terminado de Coger los Materiales que ella necesitaba, Salió del Taller ya que hoy estaba cerrado, por lo del Festival del Otoño. así pues, Campanilla Salió Rápidamente de la sala y del Taller. cuando estubo Fuera, Buscó la Casa de Bobble y Clank, y se escondió en los Matorrales que Ahí se encontraban. una vez escondida, Sacó su Plano de la Trampa Mortal, y se dijo. Bien, si todo es como yo lo he diseñado, Aquí es donde tengo que montar la Trampa. Bueno, ¡manos a ello! se dijo Campanilla por lo Bajo. y Acto seguido, campanilla, sacó de su Bolsa, todos los Materiales necesarios, y un Muelle que tenía en su Bolsa, para hacer saltar el Mecanismo, automáticamente, mas unos cuantos engranajes, que traía con sigo. luego, se puso manos a la hobra en la construcción de la Trampa. Primero, Cabó un Agujero en el Suelo, cerca de donde el iba a salir, para que la cosa no fallase. allí mismo colocó el Pedal del Órgano Perdido, luego, ató la cuerda larga al Pedal, y pasándola por la Polea, la Ató hacia la cuerda más pequeña. luego cuando ese mecanismo ya estubo montado, Campanilla, sacó la hoja de Guillotina, y la colocó en la Rama de un Árbol, pero no orizontalmente, si no verticalmente. es decir, con la Punta de la Hoja, mirando hacia abajo. luego, usando la cuerda pequeña, la Ató a la hoja, pasando la cuerda por el Mísmo Árbol, y Atando el Otro extremo de la misma, a la Cuerda que estaba en la polea, ya que lo que Campanilla Pretendía, era que por el impulso de la Polea, al tirar de la Gran cuerda, hiciera Bajar la hoja de Guillotina, hasta Partir al Sujeto por la mitad, y luego subir otra vez hacia Arriba. cuando el Circuito, estubo montado, ya solo le quedaba, encajar los engranajes en los puntos seleccionados para que el mecanismo Funcionase al 100 por 100. cuando todos los Engranajes estubieron colocados, en sus respectivos lugares, Campanilla, Colocó el Muelle en el mismo pedal, que estaba encajado en el Suelo. de tal forma que al pisarlo, se Activara la mortal Trampa. luego, a vase de Martillo y Viruta de Polvo de Plata, la Trampa, estubo al fin Terminada, para su Víctima, o Víctimas. luego, campanilla, se escondió para no ser Vista por nadie, y esperó impacientemente, a que Calleran en su Trampa. vallamos a la casa de Fineas, que es así como se llama el chico, y de su mejor Amigo Clank. en donde en la cual, los 2 se habían ya despertado. Clank dijo a Bobble. oye Bobble, tu creés que a Campanilla se le habrá pasado ya el Cabreo? ¡es posible! ¡siempre se enfada con nosotros. pero luego no es nada! dijo Bobble. en ese momento, Clank dijo. bueno, entonces, porque no vamos a ver a Campanilla? preguntó Clank. Bobble dijo. sí! ¡será mejor que vallamos a pedirle perdón por lo que la hicimos! dijo Bobble. Acto seguido, Clank y Bobble, salieron de su Casa, para ir a ver a Campanilla. pero habían olvidado su saco de Polvo de hada en Casa, y no queriéndo ir a Buscarlo, Clank y Bobble, se dirigieron por el Camino en donde se encontraba el Pedal, hacia casa de Campanilla, cuando de repente, Bobble, Pisó el Pedal que se Allaba en el Suelo, que a su vez y a una velocidad increible, puso en marcha el mecanismo, y en cuestión de Segundos. ¡Plash! la hoja de Guillotina, había caído sobre Bobble, Partiéndole por la mitad, muriendo este en el Acto. Clank, que no vió nada, también Pisó el Pedal, que a su vez, volvió a activar el mecanismo ya que la hoja de Guillotina, después de Matar a Bobble, había suvido de nuevo, en cuanto éste murió dejando así de pisar el Pedal. y en cuestión de Segundos otra vez, ¡Plash! la hoja de Guillotina Calló también sobre Clank, Partiéndole también por la Mitad, Muriendo éste, también en el Acto. acto seguido, la hoja de Guillotina, subió denuevo hacia Arriba, cubierta con la sangre de Bobble, y de Clank, que llacían en el Suelo, partidos por la mitad, y Muertos. así, la Venganza de Campanilla estaba Cumplida. luego, para borrar toda prueba de lo sucedido, Campanilla, desmontó la Trampa, y se la Guardó en su Bolsa. luego dijo. ¡Así Acaban los que hosan a traicionar a Campanilla! dijo a los 2 Cadáveres que se hallaban en el suelo. luego, acto seguido, Campanilla, se marchó del lugar. Dejemos la casa de Bobble y Clank, y volvamos a la casa de Campanilla. en donde a los pies de su Árbol, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta e Iridessa estaban con Gusym, hablando de sus Cosas. Gusym dijo a la chica de pelo Rojo. hey Rosetta! que tal esta mañana? preguntó el niño. pues bien, como todas las mañanas. pero esta es muy especial, ya que hoy, se celebra el Festival del Otoño! dijo Rosetta a Gusym. Supongo que ya habrás oído hablar de él. nó? preguntó Silvermist. Sí, Vidia me estuvo contando mas o menos lo que era. dijo el niño pelirrojo. Fawn dijo. Vidia has dicho? preguntó la castaña a Gusym. Sí, fue Vidia, la que me lo estubo contando mas o menos lo que se hace en el Festival del Otoño, y las Orjías que os montáis las Hadas y los Hados. dijo Gusym. Iridessa dijo. Orjías entre los Hados y las Hadas? de donde saca ella eso? preguntó Iridessa a Gusym. bueno, yo no lo sé! ella solamente me lo contó! pero también me dijo que en esa ceremonia, se exive el mas precioso de los Cetros que se haya podido ver en esa Ceremonia, le llaman el Cetro lunar del Otoño. dijo Gusym, a las 4 Hadas. Fawn dijo. Así es. en esa ceremonia, se coloca en el Pedestal, el Cetro lunar del Otoño, y es el Más precioso de los Cetros que se hayan podido ver en dicha Ceremonia. dijo Fawn. Gusym dijo. Vidia me ha dicho que Existe tal cetro, pero que la dueña que lo Vigila, no deja que nadie lo vea, ni siquiera yó. dijo Gusym. las 4 chicas dijeron a Gusym. ¡eso no es cierto! ¡la chica que lo Vigila es Campanilla, y si tu le pides que te enseñe el Cetro Lunar del Otoño, ella gustosamente lo Hará! dijeron las 4 Hadas a Gusym. entonces, si yo le digo a Campanilla que me enseñe el Cetro lunar del Otoño, ella me lo enseñará? ¡Que Bien! ¡al Fin podré ver el Ansiado Cetro lunar del Otoño! dijo Gusym. saltando y Bailando de Alegría. en ese momento, Silvermist dijo. Vaya, parece que eso le ha hecho muy Feliz! dijo el Hada del Agua. en ese momento, Fawn dijo. sí, parece que este niño es de buen corazón, ya que está aquí, y todas las Hadas del lugar, no le Temen, al contrario, se Acercan a Charlar con él. dijo el Hada de los Animales. Rosetta dijo. oye! ¡ya lo tengo! y si viniese con nosotros al Festival del Otoño! así vería lo que es, y como se Exive el Cetro lunar del Otoño! no os parece Bien Chicas? preguntó Rosetta. Iridessa dijo. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Rosetta. el no ha venido aquí con intenciones malignas. y si se lo decimos a la Reina Clarion? preguntó Iridessa. Silvermist y Fawn, dijeron a la vez. El Ministro del Otoño no querrá que venga al Festival. dijeron las 2 Hadas. dejemos a las 4 Hadas y Gusym, y volvamos con Campanilla, la cual ya se estaba dirigiendo, hacia su Casa, cuando derrepente, Viola, el Hada Mensajera, la dijo. Campanilla? la Reina Clarion, te está buscando. dijo Viola. Campanilla dijo a Viola. Bien, pues Vamos a ver a la Reina. dijo Campanilla, acompañada por Viola, que la llevó hacia el Palacio de la Reina. dejemos a esas 2, y vallamos al Palacio de la Reina Clarion, en donde en el Cual, El Hada Mery, estaba hablando con la misma de lo Siguiente. y Dices tu Hada Mery, que Campanilla, ha traido un Mortal aquí a nuestro mundo? preguntó la Reina Clarion. Así es Majestad. pero es un Mortal Bastante extraño, ya que ninguna de las Hadas de Aquí, le Teme, en vez de eso, las Hadas se ponen a su lado, a charlar con él, Como Si el Mismo Fuese de Su Especie. dijo el Hada Mery. en ese momento, la Ministra del Invierno dijo. sí, yo también lo he notado. es un mortal Bastante extraño, nadie le teme, los Hados y las Hadas que lo Ven, han hablado con él, y todas afirman, que no ha venido ha hacer el Mal a nuestro mundo. dijo la Ministra del Invierno. ¡nosotros también estamos de Acuerdo con él, majestad! dijeron el de la Primavera y Verano. no ha venido ha hacer el Mal, es un chico puro de Corazón, y de Gran vondad. dijeron los 2 ministros. ¡un momento! dijo una voz. en ese momento, la Reina Clarion dijo. Señor Ministro del Otoño! que sorpresa. dijo la Reina. ¡Yo quiero alegar algo También al Respecto de Ese Mortal! dijo el Ministro del Otoño. que quiere Alegar? preguntó la Reina Clarion. Verá Majestad. un mortal, es un Mortal, y aunque las Hadas de Este Mundo, no le Teman, un Mortal no está permitido en Pixie Hollow, Así Pues, ruego a todos los que están Aquí, que las Leyes con respecto a los Mortales, se cumplan al Pie de la letra! ¡Ejecutadlo cuando aparezca en el Festival! dijo el Ministro del Otoño. es Todo Volvió a decir el Ministro del Otoño, mientras Salía del Palacio Diciendo por lo bajo. ¡ya falta muy poco para Acabar con Esa Campanilla! Acto seguido, desapareció. la Reina Clarion dijo. Bien, según lo que me habéis contado sobre el Mortal, lo Comprobaré yo Ahora mismo, en cuanto Tenga delante a Campanilla. dijo la Reina Clarion. Podéis Retiraros! Ordenó la Reina. en ese mismo momento, Viola llegó ante la Reina y le dijo. Majestad, Campanilla está Aquí. dijo Viola a la Reina. la Reina dijo. ¡dila que pase! ordenó la Reina. sí majestad. en ese momento, Viola se acercó a la puerta de entrada, y dijo. Campanilla, la Reina te quiere ver. dijo el Hada Mensajera a Campanilla. Acto Seguido, Campanilla, entró en el Salón del Trono Real y Dijo haciendo una Reverencia a su Reina. Majestad, quería Verme? preguntó la Rubia con Alas. Si Campanilla. Ven, Siéntate Pequeña. dijo la Reina mientras sentaba a Campanilla en una Silla. luego la Reina se sentó en su Trono, y dijo. Campanilla, me han dicho que has traido a un mortal a este Mundo. es cierto eso? preguntó la Reina. Sí majestad, así es. pero lo traje porque estaba herido, y pretendía Curarlo, y además!... dijo Campanilla nerviosa. la reina dijo. qué, y Además qué? preguntó la Reina. quería conocerlo, quería saber, si en verdad, es puro de corazón, o es como todos los Mortales que yo he visto. dijo Campanilla cavizbaja. la Reina dijo a Campanilla. Campanilla, entre tú y yó. te has enamorado de él. Verdad? preguntó la Reina Clarion. Sí Majestad, desde que le Ví en el suelo de la comarca de Golyn, no lo sé. no se como explicarlo. yo, sentí algo en mi interior, que me decía, este es tu chico. y por eso lo Traje Aquí, a Pixie Hollow. dijo Campanilla a la Reina Clarion. la Reina dijo. yá. me lo suponía. y cuando Piénsas decírselo? preguntó la Reina a Campanilla. esta noche, en el Festival del Otoño. antes de Exponer el Cetro lunar del Otoño. pero que si e hecho algo mal, y merezco ser Castigada con la pena máxima, lo entenderé. usted es la Reina. yó solamente soy una Aprendiz Fracasada. dijo Campanilla, con lágrimas en los Ojos. la Reina Clarion, la dijo. Tranquila querida, no hace falta que llores. no va a haber ningún Castigo ni destierro para tí. dijo la Reina a Campanilla. majestad, pero que está diciendo! he infringido sus normas, y no me vá a Castigar? preguntó Campanilla. no Campanilla. por suerte las Hadas de este mundo, charlan con el Mortal, y no le temen, eso significa que el Mortal es Bien Recivido en este Mundo. dijo la Reina. Campanilla dijo. ¡pero, ¡pero el Ministro del Otoño, no permitirá que!... dijo Campanilla. ¡el ministro del Otoño no manda en los asuntos de Palacio ni en el Festival si no estoy yo presente! dijo la Reina Clarion. ahora si no es mucha Molestia Para Tí, me gustaría ver a Ese Mortal. puedes llevarme hasta él? preguntó la Reina. Claro Majestad. Sígame. dijo Campanilla, a la vez que salían del Palacio. con dirección hacia el Rincón de los Reparadores. mientras tanto, en el mismo, las 4 Hadas se preguntaban entre ellas. Donde diablos estaba campanilla. en ese momento, Gusym, dijo a Silvermist. no estaba con Vosotras? Rosetta dijo de parte de Silvermist. nó, no estaba con nosotras, ni con Iridessa, ni con Fawn. Gusym dijo. esto es muy Raro. en ese momento, Fawn dijo. Chicas, ¡es la Reina Clarion, y Viene con Campanilla! dijo Fawn, en ese momento, las 4 Hadas, ocultaron deprisa y corriendo a Gusym, entre los Matorrales, para que la Reina no lo descubriese, o campanilla se vería en grandes problemas, según ellas, claro. en ese momento, Campanilla descendió hasta quedar defrente con las 4 Hadas. que hay Chicas? preguntó Campanilla. Silvermist dijo. No sé, dínoslo tú! dijo Silvermist. Fawn dijo a Campanilla. porqué has venido con la Reina Clarion? preguntó el Hada de los Animales a Campanilla. Campanilla dijo. Tranquilas Chicas, no pasa nada malo. Dijo Campanilla, mientras echaba hacia atrás los matorrales, para dejar que la Reina Clarion, viese a Gusym. Campanilla dijo. Majestad, Os Presento a Gusym, el Niño Mortal que yo Salvé. dijo campanilla a la Reina Clarion. la cual se Acercó al muchacho, y le dijo. Bienvenido a Pixie Hollow jovencito. mi nombre es Clarion, y soy la Gobernante de este País. dijo la Reina. Gusym dijo haciendo la Reverencia Real. Encantado de Conocerla Majestad. mi nombre es Gusym. y soy de la comarca de Golyn. dijo el niño. la Reina Clarion dijo a Campanilla. Campanilla, Recuerdas lo que yo te enseñado? preguntó la Reina Clarion. Sí Majestad. dijo la Rubia Con Alas a la Reina. Podrás hacerlo? preguntó la Reina a Campanilla. Si Majestad, no será ningún Problema. dijo Campanilla a la Reina. Bien. pero Recuerda Campanilla, es magia Proibida, y solo la sabes tú. de Acuerdo? preguntó la Reina. Si Majestad, no se la Enseñaré a nadie más. dijo Campanilla, mientras se concentraba para el hechizo. en ese momento, la Reina Clarion dijo al Joven Mortal. Jovencito, en tu estado Actual no podrás asistir al Festival del Otoño. dijo la Reina. yá, entiendo. dijo el niño. pero no te preocupes, enseguida, tendrás el Tamaño de un Hada, es decir, serás uno de Nosotros. dijo la Reina Clarion. en ese momento, el Niño dijo. yo uno de Vosotros, eso es imposible. un mortal, no puede transformarse en Hada si es Chica, o en Hado si es chico. dijo Gusym. en ese momento, la Reina Clarion dijo a Gusym. querído, estás en el País de las Hadas! todo es posible Aquí! dijo la Reina. acto seguido, la Reina dijo. Campanilla, cuando quieras. dijo la Reina. Campanilla dijo. Sí Majestad. y diciendo esto Campanilla, con el Dedo índice de su Mano, señaló a Gusym. y Acto seguido, de la Punta del Dedo índice de Campanilla, Salió una Luz Dorada Fuerte, que envolvió a Gusym, por completo. cuando la luz dorada se disipó, hó! sorpresa! Gusym, ya no era un Mortal! ¡Se había convertido, en un Hado! de pelo Rojo y Ojos Azul Zafiro. en ese momento, la Reina dijo. Ahora ya si puedes ir al Festival del Otoño. dijo la Reina a Gusym. Gusym dijo. Gracias Majestad, por confiar en mí. dijo el Niño. No Gusym. Gracias a tí. Nos veremos en el Festival del Otoño. dijo La Reina Clarion, mientras se desvanecía entre Granos de Polvo de Hada dorado. en ese momento, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, e Iridessa dijeron a la vez. ¡Asombroso! mientras que Campanilla dijo. nunca creí que lo conseguiría. dijo la chica Rubia con Alas. así Pues, las 4 Hadas, estubieron hablando con el Nuevo Hado, Gusym. hasta que Finalmente, Dieron las 8 de la noche. en donde en la Cual, Gusym, fue acompañado por Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist e Iridessa, al Festival del Otoño, mientras que Campanilla, se había quedado en Casa, haciéndo los últimos preparativos para el Festival del Otoño. es decir, Recogiendo el Cetro lunar del Otoño, y buscando alguno de sus Vestidos Provocativos, para el nuevo Hado, ya que quería estar lo mas hermosa que pudiera para Gusym, ya que Campanilla, se había henamorado de él. dejemos a campanilla en su Casa, y vamos al Festival del Otoño. en donde en el Cual, en una Gran Sala con Gradas hechas con troncos de Madera y al Aire libre, estaban preparados todos los Fuegos Artificiales, y las demás Luces de Colores y Adornos, que estaban ya colocados, ya que de un momento a Otro, daría comienzo el Festival del Otoño, en Pixie Hollow. en ese momento, la Reina Clarion, dijo. Hadas y Hados de Pixie Hollow. me complace deciros que otro Verano se nos va para nosotros, y un nuevo Festival del Otoño, nos Aguarda a todas las Hadas y Hados de Pixie Hollow. así Pues, y sin Más demora, demos Paso a este Festival del Otoño, presidido y comandado, como nó, por el Ministro del Otoño! dijo la Reina Clarion, y Acto Seguido, la música comenzó a Sonar, por toda la Sala, mientras que muchas Hadas y Hados, vailaban al Son de la Musica que ahí, se escuchaba. luego, dió comienzo, el llamado Vaile de las Hadas, en donde las Hadas y los Hados del Lugar, bailaban en un Corro dando Bueltas ante la Estatua del Otoño, en donde en la Cual, y en una de sus manos, se deberá insertar el Cetro lunar del Otoño. así Pues, y mientras la Música mágica del Lugar Seguía Sonando sin descanso, Gusym, en su Forma de Hado, estaba maravillado con el Festival, mientras miraba a las Amigas de Campanilla, en sus mejores Trajes de Gala Ataviado con los más vonitos Brillantes del Lugar, y a Vidia, que también estaba en el Corro de Hadas y Hados, vistiendo un precioso traje de color verde Esmeralda, con un montón de Rubíes y Zafiros, no se dió cuenta de que por una esquina del Lugar, Campanilla, estaba acercándose hacia Gusym, Vestida con un precioso Vestido muy Provocativo y con un gran Escote de color Rojo Pasión, adornado con todos los Brillantes del Lugar. mientras que su Pelo Rubio liso, ya no estaba recogido en un Moño por la parte de Atrás, si no en una pequeña Cola de Caballo Atado con una Cinta de color Adornada igual que el Vestido de color Rojo Pasión. cuando se ubo acercado lo Suficiente hacia Gusym, Campanilla le dijo. Hola Gusym. dijo Campanilla a Gusym. Gusym se Giró de Repente, y al Ver ahí a tan elegante Dama le dijo. Ho...Hola Campanilla. Campanilla, le mostró una Sonrrisa, mostrándole unos dientes tam blancos como Diamantes. Gusym dijo. Campanilla. me concedes el Vals que van a interpretar ahora. dijo el Hado Gusym. Campanilla dijo. Encantada. dijo la chica Rubia con Alas. Acto seguido, Campanilla y Gusym, se dirigieron hacia el Centro de la Pista de Vaile, y cogidos hambos de la Cintura, se Acercaron un Poco Más. luego, ho Maravilla, la Música del Vals, dió comienzo en aquel hermoso Festival del Otoño. así Pues, la Pareja de Vaile Constituida Por Campanilla y Gusym, comenzaron a dar los primeros pasos del Vals, haciéndolo los 2, Perfectamente. así pues, un Gran y expléndido aplauso Sonó en Toda la Sala de Pixie Hollow. mientras la pareja de Vaile, continuaba con el Vals Romántico, Gusym dijo a Campanilla. Campanilla, tu has elegido el Vals este. verdad? preguntó Gusym a Campanilla. Campanilla, mientras Vailaba cogida de la Cintura de Gusym le dijo. Así es Gusym. este vals es Romántico. y sabes porque lo he elegido? preguntó Campanilla a Gusym. pues nó. porqué? preguntó el Hado Gusym a Campanilla. Campanilla le dijo. Porque estoy enamorada de Tí Gusym, y Te quiero Mucho. tu no a mí? preguntó Campanilla a Gusym. Campanilla, dijo Gusym. sí Gusym? dijo Campanilla. yo a tí También te Quiero Mucho. dijo el Hado, lleno de Amor hacia Campanilla. Campanilla dijo. Me Alegra mucho oirte decir eso Gusym. Quieres ser Mi novio? preguntó Campanilla a Gusym. Gusym dijo. Si Quiero Campanilla. en ese momento, los 2 henamorados, se Abrazaron mas fuerte, mientras bailaban el Vals Romántico. no había otro mundo Para Campanilla y Gusym. solo el Amor que sentían el uno por el Otro, era suficiente para ellos. tanto es así, que el vals Romántico para Campanilla y Gusym, se había convertido en un par de Miradas profundas, entre ellos 2. acto seguido, los 2 fueron acercando sus lavios poco a poco, hasta que los labios de Campanilla, entraron en contacto con los de Gusym, acabando los 2 en un apasionado veso Romántico, mientras que la lengua de Gusym, luchaba por encontrar la lengua de Campanilla. mientras que la lengua de Campanilla, luchaba por encontrar la lengua de Gusym. finalmente las 2 lenguas, se encontraron entre sí, y se rozaron una a la Otra, intercambiando saliva. pero Gusym, cuando notó la saliva de Campanilla, no sabía a la de cualquier chica Mortal. nó. Sabía a un esquisito y dulce manantial de Azúcar. lo mismo que la de Gusym, que ahora al Ser un Hado, su saliva había cambiado. finalmente, y a causa de que el Oxígeno les avisaba de que necesitaban respirar, los 2 pararon el Aquel apasionado veso Romántico. pero Gusym, en su Boca, se había quedado con el estupendo y esquisito sabor de la saliba de Campanilla, que la dijo. Campanilla, cuando quieras otra vez, lo repetimos. de Acuerdo? Campanilla, solo le dijo. no te preocupes mi amor, será pronto. dijo Campanilla, mientras Abrazaba a Gusym con fuerza. finalmente, el reloj de la Sala, dio las 12 de la Medianoche, y la luna, ya estaba saliendo por el Este. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. ¡que paren la música, tengo que anunciar algo! dijo Campanilla a voz en Grito. en ese momento, la Reina Clarion dijo. Alto la música! dijo la Reina Clarion. en ese momento, la Música dejó de sonar en la Sala. Campanilla, subió pues al Pie de la estatua, y dijo. Hadas y Hados de Pixie Hollow! ¡con el Anuncio de que Gusym y Yó somos novios oficiales, declaro por finalizado, el Festival del Otoño! y para demostrarlo, aquí mismo! en esta estatua? Coloco el Cetro lunar, del Otoño! dijo campanilla, mientras que sacaba de su bolsa, el Cetro lunar del Otoño, y lo colocaba en una de las manos de la Estatua del Otoño. después de haberlo Colocado, Gusym dijo. Es precioso, el Cetro lunar del Otoño. acto seguido, Campanilla, se fue hacia donde se encontraba Gusym, y esperó impacientemente, a que la luna Tocara la superficie de la Piedra Lunar, para el Milagro. que Equivocación. así pues, la luna, iba ascendiendo sobre la estatua del Otoño, y sus Rallos se dirigían hacia la Piedra lunar del Cetro del Otoño. finalmente, cuando los Rayos de la luna tocaron la superficie de la Piedra Lunar, esta se puso en funcionamiento, y Emitió la luz Azul, y todos creían que iba a hechar polvo de Hada Azul. pero no fue así. en cuanto la luz azul de la Piedra terminó de disiparse, del interior de la Piedra lunar, comenzó a salir Polvo Morado. es decir, Oscuridad. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. ¡no es posible! ¡yo lo diseñé, y sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¡no es posible! se dijo Campanilla! en ese momento, Silvermist dijo. ¡Campanilla! ¡que le has hecho a la Piedra Lunar! dijo Silvermist asustada. en ese momento, el Ministro del Otoño dijo. ¡ahí tenéis a la culpable de Esto, ella misma manipuló la Piedra para que de ella saliera la Oscuridad de su odio y rencor! dijo el ministro. en ese momento, Fawn dijo. no campanilla, Dime que no es cierto! dijo Fawn. ¡no es cierto Fawn, yo nunca jamás haría daño a mi mundo! dijo campanilla. mientras que el polvo que salía de la Piedra lunar, arrasaba con todo, y lo volvía de un color oscuro y sombrío. en ese momento, Rosetta dijo. Creíamos en tí Campanilla. y tu lo acabas de Fastidiar Todo! dijo Rosetta alejándose de Campanilla. en ese momento, todas las Hadas y Hados de Pixie Hollow, dieron la espalda a Campanilla diciendo. ¡mira lo que has conseguido con tu estúpido Cetro lunar del Otoño. dijeron todas las Hadas y Hados de Pixie Hollow. en ese momento, la Reina Clarion y el Hada Mery, se Acercaron a Campanilla, y la dijeron. Campanilla! ¡que has hecho! ¡como te has Atrevido a destruir el Maravilloso Festival del Otoño! dijo la Reina Clarion. Campanilla dijo. Majestad, ¡yo no haría esto! ¡no he sido yó! ¡lo diseñé como yo solía hacerlo! ¡tenía que haber funcionado! dijo Campanilla tratando de defenderse. pero la Reina y el Hada Mery, la dijeron. Quiero que tu y tu Amiguito, os marchéis de Aquí, y no regreséis nunca más. porque como vuelvas a aparecer ante mí, será la última vez que lo hagas! en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. pero majestad, usted sabe que... dijo Campanilla! ¡Fuera! ¡lárgo de mi Vista, no quiero verte más! dijo la reina clarion con su voz autoritaria. no le quedó a campanilla y a Gusym, otra cosa que largarse del palacio de la Reina, mientras que todo Pixie Hollow, era sumido en la Oscuridad. cuando llegaron a la casa de Campanilla, ésta dijo. Mañana nos iremos de vuelta a la Tierra. dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. ¡que! ¡no puedes irte Campanilla! ¡esta Gente te necesita! dijo Gusym. Campanilla dijo. ¡nadie me necesita! ¡todos creén que yo he sido la culpable de que Pixie Hollow, esté así! dijo campanilla, recogiendo algunas cosas, para el viaje de regreso. Gusym dijo. he, Campanilla. yo te creo. no has sido tú. Aquí huele a algo Oscuro y malvado. dijo Gusym. Campanilla dijo. no lo sé Gusym. pero lo que si sé, es que quieren que me valla, y no vuelva más. ahí Tienes una Cama. duerme tranquilo, mañana nos espera un largo Viaje de Regreso a la Tierra. dijo Campanilla. Gusym, que Quería un Montón a Campanilla dijo. Bueno Campanilla. si esta es tu Decisión, yo la Respeto. dijo Gusym, mientras se Metía en una cama que campanilla había diseñado especialmente para él. luego, cuando Gusym, estubo en su Cama, dijo a Campanilla. Hasta Mañana Campanilla, mi Amor. dijo Gusym. Campanilla dijo a Gusym. hasta Mañana Gusym, Mi Amor. dijo Campanilla, y Acto seguido, ambos quedaron dormidos. mientras Tanto, de toda la oscuridad, empezaron a salir Criaturas Diabólicas y oscuras, que perseguían, y Mataban a un Montón de Hadas por cada sitio que ellos pasaban. en ese momento, el Ministro del Otoño, se dijo ¡al Fin lo Conseguí! ¡pronto acabaré con Campanilla! ¡y entonces, Pixie Hollow, y el Mundo de Ese miserable Gusano novio de Campanilla, será Mío, Solo Mío! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! se reía el ministro del Otoño, en su Árbol Oscuro, biendo como Pixie Hollow, Era destruido, poco a poco, por el cetro lunar de Campanilla.

Capítulo 4.

Vuelta al Mundo Mortal. Los Celos de Poly.

mientras el Cetro lunar de Campanilla, continuaba causando Desastres en Pixie hollow, en la Casa de Campanilla, que se encontraba también, en ese mismo sitio, Gusym y Campanilla, estaban dormidos, cada uno en su propia Cama. pero a Causa de las Explosiones que estaban Causando los Monstruos de la Oscuridad, que estaban Saliendo del Polvo Morado, Gusym se Despertó de su Sueño, y le dijo a Campanilla. Oye Campanilla, Campanilla dijo. Qué? preguntó. te puedo hacer una Pregunta? preguntó Gusym. Prueba a ver. dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. Tu Sabrías decirme, si Gosalyn está Muerto? preguntó el Niño. Campanilla, al oir Eso, dijo. Porqué me preguntas Eso Gusym? preguntó la Rubia con Alas. Gusym dijo a Campanilla. Bueno, verás. esque me contaron en la escuela, que un chico llamado Gosalyn, entró en contacto con un Hada, y quería saber, si tu estabas enterada de eso. dijo Gusym a Campanilla. Campanilla, por su parte, dijo a Gusym. Bueno, Gosalyn, si es Cierto que entró en Contacto con un Hada, ya que entró en Contacto con Migo. y por supuesto, yo soy un Hada. Dijo Campanilla a Gusym. en ese momento, Gusym dijo a Campanilla. osea, que la Profecía es Cierta, y tu fuiste la que entró en Contacto con él? preguntó Gusym. así es Gusym, yo fuí. dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. Baya, con Razón me dijo mi maestro que la Profecía era cierta, y que existía tal Amuleto. dijo Gusym. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. Sí, parece que tu Profesor, lo sabe todo a cerca de Mí. ya que sabe que yo poseo un Amuleto, con el que se me puede invocar, aunque yo esté en Tierra Firme. dijo Campanilla. Gusym dijo. bueno, no me has contestado a mi pregunta. está Muerto Gosalyn? preguntó el Pelirrojo de Ojos Azul Zafiro a Campanilla. Campanilla dijo. Nó. no está muerto Gosalyn. lo que pasa, esque nosotras las Hadas, os hizimos creér a todos los Mortales, que Gosalyn, había muerto por usar los Poderes del Amuleto, indevidamente. pero no es Así. Gosalyn, está en lo más Profundo de la Oscuridad, ya que quedó corrompido por su Poder, y porque el creyó que el Amuleto le iba a Arreglar la Vida. dijo Campanilla a Gusym. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. entonces, Gosalyn, está en la Oscuridad? preguntó Gusym. Así es Gusym. Gosalyn, está en la oscuridad. dijo campanilla. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. Vale. una última Pregunta. dijo el Niño. Campanilla dijo. Pregunta Pués. dijo la Rubia con Alas. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. yo podría usar ese Amuleto Tuyo? preguntó el Niño. ¡qué! y corromperte como le Pasó a Gosalyn? preguntó Campanilla. no tiene porqué pasarme nada Campanilla. no voy a usarlo para Nada malo. dijo Gusym. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. pues, Sí, Podrías usarlo. porqué lo dices? Gusym dijo. ho, nó, por nada. solo me preguntaba si me lo podrías Prestar, mientras estemos en Tierra Firme. dijo el Niño. Campanilla dijo a Gusym. Está Bien Gusym, Mañana te lo Prestaré. ahora, podemos dormirnos? preguntó Campanilla. Gusym dijo. sí, vamos a dormirnos. dijo Gusym, mientras se daba la Vuelta, y Cerraba los Ojos, quedándose Dormido, mientras Soñaba en todas las Cosas que podría hacer con Ese Amuleto. Mientras que Campanilla, se había Dormido mirando hacia la Pared. así Pués, dejemos un Pixie Hollow, sumido en la Oscuridad, o Casi sumido en la Oscuridad, y volvamos a la Comarca de Golyn, en donde en la Cual, y en Casa de Gusym, los padres del Mismo, estaban Viendo la TV, en el Comedor, Convencidos de que pronto Verían a Su Ansiado hijo de nuevo, ya que las Palabras de un Hada, no se echan hacia Atrás. en ese momento, Daniel dijo a Lina. Vamos mujer, no Confías en TB? preguntó Daniel. Lina dijo. Claro que confío en TB. si TB nos ha dicho que nos lo devolverán cuando llegue el Momento, así será. pero en estas noches que ya han pasado, se le echa de Menos. dijo Lina a Daniel. el cual dijo. Sí mujer, Tienes Razón, en estas noches que han Transcurrido sin Saber nada de él, se le ha echado de menos. pero Tranquila Mujer! ¡ya verás que pronto lo Volveremos a Ver! dijo Daniel, convencido de las Palabras de TB. en ese momento, la Madre de Gusym, se levantó del Sofá de su Casa, y dirigiéndose a la cocina, sacó de la nevera una Cena para comérsela en Frío, ya que se trataba de una Ensaladilla Rusa. cuando la Madre llevó la Ensaladilla Rusa, hacia el Comedor, Daniel, se sentó en una de las Sillas que estaban puestas ante la mesa del Comedor, para poder Ver el Partido de Football, que iban a Anunciar en unos momentos, Acompañado de Lina, comiéndose los 2, la ensaladilla Rusa. cuando el Partido de Football, hubo terminado con un Resultado de Barsa 0 Real Madrid 8, Daniel y Lina, se levantaron de la Mesa del Comedor, para disponerse a ir a la Cama. así Pues, Lina, Apagó la TV, mientras que Daniel, Apagó la Luz de la Casa, una vez la luz estubo Apagada, Daniel y Lina, subieron hacia su habitación. luego, Daniel Cerró la Puerta de la Misma, y hambos, se metieron en la Cama, y se quedaron Dormidos, durante toda la Noche, que como era natural, era una noche Preciosa, en la comarca. dejemos la Casa de Gusym, y Vallamos a la Casa de Poly, en donde en la Cual, Poly, la niña Morena OjiVerde del Fanfiction, estaba suvida en una Especie de Azotea con varandillas, y una mesa con sillas, ya que esa Azotea, la usaban los padres de Poly, como Terraza para Comer y Cenar Fuera, en Verano, y Parte del Otoño, que es la estación, en la que estamos Ahora. así Pues, Poly, estaba sentada en una de las Sillas de Plástico, y estaba mirando hacia el Cielo, concretamente, hacia la segunda estrella a la derecha, mientras decía con Cara Llorosa. Gusym, Mi Amor. por favor, Vuelve pronto, te hecho tanto de menos, y quisiera que volvieras a mi lado. siento lo que te dije en el Patio de la Escuela, y ahora, estoy muy Arrepentida. dijo Poly, mientras se le Caían las Lágrimas de los Ojos. así estubo Mirando hacia las Estrellas, y a la segunda a la derecha, cuando su Madre la Dijo. ¡Poly hija! vamos a la Cama que ya es Tarde. dijo la madre, mientras cogía a su hija con delicadeza, y la metía en su habitación, ya que la Azotea, era la de su habitación. poly, en la Cama, lloró mucho. tanto, que al final, después de Tanto llorar, el Cansancio la invadió, y se quedó Dormida. la Noche, inundaba toda la Comarca de Golyn, con el Mas Precioso negro estrellado, que nadie había Visto. pero como es natural, la noche pasó, y el Siguente día llegó a la Comarca de Golyn. Cuando Amaneció en Golyn, Comarca Ficticia de la Comunidad de Madríd, en la casa de Gusym, Daniel y Lina, se levantaron corriendo de la Cama. se Vistieron, y Fueron Corriendo a la habitación de su hijo, para ver si TB, ya lo había devuelto. pero en cuanto entraron a la Habitación de Gusym, no hayaron Rastro de él. en ese momento, Lina dijo a Daniel. ¡Empiezo a Dudar de esa tal TB! dijo Lina, ya mosqueada. pero por el contrario, Daniel dijo. Calma mujer. yo creo en TB, y sé que nos lo devolverá. vamos mujer, vamos a ver a los Padres de Alverto, el Amigo de Gusym. dijo Daniel, mientras Salía del Dormitorio de su hijo. Lina por el contrario, dijo. TB, te lo suplico, no me hagas Sufrir Más! Devuélveme a mi hijo, por Favor. dijo lina, a la vez que salía del Cuarto de su hijo. y bajaba las Escaleras, con dirección hacia el Comedor, y la puerta de Salida, cuando los Padres de Gusym, se hubieron Marchado de la Casa, uno de los Malvados Trillizos, el llamado Crys, entró por la Ventana del Cuarto de Gusym. en ese momento, y una vez dentro del mismo, Crys, comenzó a investigar toda la habitación del Niño Pelirrojo de Ojos Azúl Zafiro. en ese momento, Crys, después de investigar todo el Cuarto de Gusym, se dió cuenta en el que el Armario de Gusym, estaba abierto, y que un saco Cerrado, se encontraba en su interior. en ese momento, Crys, se dijo para sí. Perfecto, algo que me voy a llevar! dijo Crys, acercándose al Saco Cerrado. cuando lo Cogió, vió que en uno de los lados, Ponía TB. en ese momento, Crys, dijo. Voy a ver lo que contiene este Saco. dijo Crys, mientras que con Cuidado, lo Abrió. cuando el Saco de TB, estubo Abierto, Crys dijo cuando vió todo el Oro y Piedras Preciosas que Contenían. ¡Ya lo creo que se han quedado sin él! ¡Esto nos va a venir de Perlas! dijo Crys, cerrando de nuevo el Saco. cuando el Saco estuvo cerrado, Crys, lo Cogió, y metiéndolo en una Bolsa normal, Saltó por la Ventana, ya que sabía Hacerlo, con el Saco. luego, desapareció de allí como alma que lleva el Diablo, con el Saco que el Hada Campanilla, les había proporcionado a los Padres de Gusym. es decir, les había Robado su oportunidad para ser Ricos. dejemos la Casa de Gusym, y volvamos a Pixie Hollow, en donde en el Cual, también era de Día. en ese momento, Campanilla y Gusym, ya se habían levantado, y ya estaban en la parte de Abajo de su Casa. en ese momento, Campanilla le dijo a Gusym. lo llevas Todo? preguntó la Rubia con Alas al niño. éste dijo. Si Campanilla, lo llevo Todo. y tu no te olvidas de nada? preguntó Gusym a Campanilla. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Gusym. no te preocupes Gusym, estoy bien surtida de Sacos de Polvo de Hada, ya que en el Mundo Mortal, no es que vaya a necesitar Mucho que se diga. dijo Campanilla a Gusym. Gusym dijo. ya, Claro, la verdad es que tienes Razón. bueno, pues nada, volvamos a Casa. dijo Gusym, que ya se había metido en el Autobús especial. en ese momento, Campanilla, se metió También en el Autobús de color Naranja, y cerrando las compuertas, desde la ventanilla, echó un Poco de Polvo de Hada sobre el Cacharro. Acto Seguido, el Autobús de color naranja, comenzó a ascender hacia el Firmamento, mientras que Gusym, vió por las Ventanas del Cacharro, como se iban alejando de la Casa de Campanilla, y poco a poco de Pixie Hollow. en ese momento, Gusym dijo a Campanilla. Bueno, de Vuelta a Casa, cuantas Ganas tengo de Ver a mis Padres de nuevo. sabes?. dijo Gusym a Campanilla. la cual dijo. ya, supongo que sí. después de Tanto Tiempo Fuera de Casa, es normal que quieras ver a tus Padres. dijo Campanilla a Gusym. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. y a mis amigos de la escuela. dijo Gusym. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Gusym. Me alegro por Tí, Gusym. dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. he Campanilla. que te pasa. estás Bien? preguntó Gusym. Campanilla dijo a Gusym. no me pasa nada. solo me pregunto, que como les voy a caer a tus padres, y al resto de tus Amigos. les Caeré Bién? preguntó Campanilla a Gusym. en ese momento, Gusym le dijo. he, calma mujer, en mi Casa todos Creémos en las Hadas, y el Resto de mis Amigos, también creén en las Hadas. Además, Alberto, que es uno de mis mejores Amigos, me dijo que le gustaría conocer en Persona a un Hada. dijo Gusym a Campanilla, la cual dijo. Bueno, habrá que acostumbrarse! y por cierto. ese Alberto Amigo Tuyo, está comprometido, es decir, Tiene novia? preguntó Campanilla a Gusym. Si Te Refieres a que si mi Amigo Alberto está comprometido con alguna Chica, nó, no tiene ninguna Relacción con ninguna chica. dijo Gusym. Si Tan Solo Pudiera ocultar estas Alas, nadie sospecharía de Mí. dijo Campanilla. Gusym dijo. esque no puedes hacerlo? preguntó Gusym a su Amiga. nó, no puedo Ocultarlas, y mira que lo he intentado veces, pero no hay manera! se dijo Campanilla irritada. Gusym dijo. Bueno, eso va a ser un Problema, y vastante Serio. bueno, ya buscaremos la forma de que no se te Vean. dijo Gusym. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Gusym. ¡no se que forma vas a encontrar para ocultar estas henormes Alas! dijo Campanilla Roja de Furia. Gusym dijo a su Amiga. Vamos Campanilla, no te sulfures, ya verás como se nos ocurre Algo. tranquila vale? Campanilla dijo Furiosa. ¡como Quieras! ¡no vas a encontrar ninguna manera para ocultar estas Alas! dijo de nuevo, mas Roja que antes. en ese momento, y mientras estaban hablando de sus cosas, por las Ventanas del Aparato, se vió de nuevo la Comarca Ficticia de Golyn, y todas las Casas que la componían. en ese momento, Campanilla, con los Mandos del Autobús, hizo que el Mismo se dirigiese hacia la Casa de Gusym, Aterrizando en el Suelo, delante de la Misma. en ese momento, Gusym, se disponía a bajar del Autobús, cuando Campanilla le dijo. ¡quieto Ahí, como vas a bajar convertido en Hado! dijo Campanilla, irritada. Gusym dijo. Es Cierto, que Tonto Soy! dijo Gusym. en ese momento, Campanilla, haciendo lo Mismo que hizo en Pixie Hollow, es decir, usando el Dedo índice de su Mano, hizo aparecer la luz Dorada Fuerte, la Cual Envolvió a Gusym. finalmente, y cuando la luz Dorada desapareció, Gusym, volvió a ser el que Era antes. es decir, un niño Mortal de 16 Años. en ese momento, Campanilla le dijo. Ahora sí puedes Bajar dijo su Amiga, a la vez que abría las Compuertas del Autobús. cuando las compuertas del mismo, estubieron abiertas, Gusym, bajó del Mismo, y por fín, pudo pisar Tierra Firme. en ese momento, Campanilla, usando sus poderes de Hada, se Transformó en una niña de 16 Años de Edad, con la mala suerte de que no pudo ocultar sus Alas, de ninguna Forma. en ese momento, Campanilla, Bajó del Autobús, y le dijo a Gusym. y Bien, que te parezco así en forma humana? Preguntó Campanilla a Gusym. Gusym dijo. Carái, Campanilla, Estás Muy...Muy...Buena. dijo Gusym, a la vez que se le Caía la baba. en ese momento, Gusym, acompañado por su Amiga Campanilla, entró de nuevo en su Casa, y dijo. ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡he vuelto! ¡ya estoy Aquí! dijo Gusym, mientras los Buscaba por toda la casa. mientras que Campanilla, estaba mirando toda la casa, para familiarizarse con Ella, ya que es ahí, donde iba a Vivir. en ese momento, Gusym, Apareció de nuevo en el Comedor, y dijo. no deben de estar ahora. Bueno Campanilla. yo me voy a la escuela. tu te quedas Aquí. de Acuerdo? preguntó Gusym a su Amiga. de Acuerdo Gusym, como quieras! dijo Campanilla Irritada otra Vez. Gusym dijo. ¡es increible! el humor de Campanilla, Cambia Más que las Propias estaciones. dijo Gusym, mientras que salía de su Casa, con dirección hacia la escuela, cuando, ¡Gusym! dijo una enojada Campanilla. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. ¡pero a ti que te Pasa Campanilla? preguntó Gusym. Campanilla dijo a Gusym. ¡que ya que estoy Aquí, me podrías enseñar por lo menos, en donde estudias. nó te parece? preguntó Campanilla. en ese momento, Gusym dijo a campanilla. No puedo llevarte por ahí con esas Alas tan Grandes, se descubriría lo que Eres, y Acabarías en un laboratorio de disección! ¡es que no lo comprendes! dijo Gusym enfadado. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Gusym, con la Cara Roja de Furia. ¡ya, Entiendo! ¡Toma el Amuleto! ¡si te encuentras en peligro, solo Tienes que frotar la Imagen del Hada, que soy yó, y decir mi nombre, y acudiré en tu Ayuda! dijo Campanilla con la Cara Roja por la Furia que tenía. en ese momento, Gusym dijo a su Amiga. Mira Campanilla, ¡Tómatelo como Quieras! ¡no puedes Salir por hay con esas Alas tan Grandes! dijo Gusym. pero luego. dijo. ha, gracias por el Amuleto. dijo de nuevo el chico. Campanilla solo dijo. ¡De Nada! dijo la Rubia con Alas. y diciendo estas Palabras, Campanilla se Metió de nuevo en Casa de Gusym, y sentándose en el Sofá, se puso de brazos Cruzados, y de Mala Gana. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. ¡Mujeres con Alas! no hay quien las entienda. y diciendo esas palabras, Gusym, se dirigió hacia la Escuela, mas Veloz que un Rayo. Cuando llegó a la misma, ya habían comenzado las Clases, y Mateo, dijo. Buenos Días Alumnos! dijo Mateo. en ese momento, todos los Alumnos de la Clase, dijeron a Mateo. Buenos días, señor Profesor!. en ese momento, Mateo dijo. bueno, vamos a abrir el Libro de Matemáticas, por la Página 23, Divisiones, Fracciones y Ecuaciones. dijo el Profesor Mateo, mientras que todos los niños y niñas, abrian sus libros por la página 23. en ese momento, Mateo dijo. Bueno Alumnos, como ya sabéis, hemos estado haciendo Multiplicaciones, Sumas, Restas... decía el Profesor Mateo a los Alumnos, cuando de Pronto, Toc, Toc, Toc. se oyeron unos golpes en la Clase del Profesor Mateo. en ese momento, Mateo dijo. Perdonad Alumnos, pero alguien está Tocando a la Puerta. dijo el Profesor Mateo a sus Alumnos. pero en cuanto él Mismo abrió la Puerta, Alguien dijo. Hola Chicos. dijo una Voz, reconocible para Todos. en ese momento, Mateo dijo. ¡Gusym! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin Verte! dijo el Profesor Mateo. y Acto seguido, todos los alumnos de su misma Clase, salieron a Recibirle con Abrazos y Vesos. entre los Alumnos, se encontraba Poly, la cual al Ver a Gusym, saltó sobre él, y le puso perdido de Vesos por todas partes , a la vez que lo Abrazaba Fuertemente. en ese momento, Alberto dijo a Gusym. como has Estado Chabal? preguntó Alberto a Gusym. en ese momento, Gusym dijo a su mejor Amigo. pues, muy Bien, me han tratado como un Rey. además, Tengo una Gran sorpresa para tí, Alberto. dijo Gusym a su Amigo, el cual, se empezó a poner nervioso. Tanto es Así, que le dijo a Gusym. Oye Gusym! es preciosa la Sorpresa? preguntó Alberto. Gusym dijo. Claro que es Preciosa. es más, la palabra para describirla, es hermosa. dijo Gusym. Alberto dijo. a caso la sorpresa es un Hada? preguntó Alberto a Gusym, el cual solo Dijo. no te voy a decir nada Alberto, así que no me insistas. luego la verás. eso sí, no te rías de sus Alas. dijo Gusym. y por su parte, no dijo nada más. Así pues, Matéo, metió a Gusym en Clase y continuó con la lección que se estaba Explicando. así pues, y ya que toda la mañana era de Matemáticas, la mañana pasó, y el recreo de las 11 y media, llegó al reloj de la clase. en ese momento, Mateo dijo. Bien Alumnos, ya podéis salir al Recreo. en ese momento, Todos los Alumnos de la clase, incluidos, Gusym, Salieron al Recreo. ya en el recreo, Gusym, se fue al Árbol al que siempre iba con Poly, y se sentó en el a descansar hasta las 12 del mediodía. cuando en ese mismo momento, la Figura esvelta de Poly, Apareció en el Árbol en donde estaba Gusym, y le dijo. hola Gusym. dijo Poly. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. ha, hola Poly, no te había Visto. dijo Gusym. me puedo sentar a tu lado? preguntó Poly a Gusym. Claro que puedes Poly. Ven Siéntate. dijo Gusym, Tomando a Poly de la mano, y sentándola en el Árbol. en ese momento, Poly dijo a Gusym. Verás Gusym, Siento lo que te dije, el otro día sobre lo de que estabas obsesionado con las Hadas, y que ojalá te convirtieras en una de Ellas, y te largases. dijo Poly. Tranquila Poly, eso ya está olvidado, no hace falta que te lamentes tanto. dijo Gusym. en ese momento, Poly dijo. verás Gusym. yo te quiero con toda mi Alma, y he tratado de olvidarte, con todas mis fuerzas, pero no he podido. dijo Poly. Gusym dijo. ya Poly, pero es que ahora, yo estoy saliendo con Campanilla, y la verdad, es más Guapa que tú. dijo Gusym. Poly dijo. ¡y quien es esa Tal Campanilla para Salir con Tigo! ¡Tu Eres Mío! ¡Presentame a esa Campanilla! dijo Poly Celosa. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. Poly, no empieces otra vez Vale? dijo Gusym. en ese momento, Poly dijo. ¡Solo quiero conocer a Campanilla, para Arrancarle su bonito y hermoso pelo Rubio de su Cabeza! ¡Quiero Matarla! dijo Poly, con unos Celos Terribles. Gusym dijo. Vale Poly! de Acuerdo! yo tampoco he podido olvidarte, vale? dijo Gusym. Poly dijo. eso quiere decir, que me quieres? preguntó Poly. Si Poly, si, te quiero, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. dijo Gusym. Poly dijo. entonces, no quieres a Campanilla? preguntó Poly. Escucha Poly. Es hermosa, está Buena, está para hecharle un Polvo. pero Sigue Siendo un Hada. dijo Gusym. Poly dijo. no eras tú el que decías que no se insultara a las Hadas? porque dices eso de Ella entonces. dijo Poly. Poly, hay que ser Realista. un Hada, Para mi Será Siempre un Hada. una mujer de pelo Rubio, hermosa, bastante Buena, pero Tiene Alas, y antes o después, tendrá que volver a su mundo. dijo Gusym. Poly dijo. y como vas a desacerte de Ella? preguntó Poly. voy a intentar que se enamore de Alberto, ya que no tiene novio, y desde luego, en Cama, es un has con las Chicas, ya que no ha tenido relacciones de novio, pero si ha hecho el Amor con Chicas. dijo Gusym a Poly. Poly dijo. la vas a hacer Daño. dijo Poly. Gusym dijo. lo se Poly. pero es lo que Hay, voy a decirle que en verdad, yo te quiero a tí, y que sin tí, no puedo vivir. dijo Gusym. Poly dijo. Entonces, Novios de Nuevo? preguntó Poly a Gusym. Novios de Nuevo. dijo Gusym a Poly. en ese momento, Poly y Gusym, se Abrazaron Fuertemente, y se Vesaron Apasionadamente, los 2 Henamorados que son. asi Pues, los 2, fueron a Clase Juntos. Cuando llegaron a Clase, Gusym, anunció a todos los Alumnos, que se había vuelto a Juntar con Poly, la chica de la que él, siempre estaba henamorado, al igual que ella, de él. así Pues, la mañana y la Tarde en la escuela, Transcurrieron, sin ningún Problema. dejemos la escuela, y volvamos a la Casa de Gusym, en donde en la Cual, Campanilla, estaba haciendo las Tareas de la Casa. es decir, estaba Barriendo los Restos de Mierda Mas Profundos que Lina y Daniel, no podían Recoger, a la vez, que limpiaba los Muebles del comedor y de la cocina, hacía las Camas de Gusym, y de sus Padres, y limpiaba el Cuarto de baño. Cuando Acabó de Acer las Tareas de la Casa, Campanilla, comenzó a Reparar Aparatos que estaban olvidados en un Armario, dejándolos como nuevos. cuando hubo terminado con los Cacharros, Campanilla, volvió al Sofá, para sentarse normalmente, ya que se le había pasado el mosqueo de esta mañana. me pregunto, cuanto le durará su buen humor? así Pues, y mientras ella estaba sentada en el Sillón, los Padres de Gusym, es decir, Lina y Daniel, entraron de nuevo en su Casa, cuando Lina Dijo. Mira Daniel, que chica Más extraña está sentada en el Sofá. no te parece un Poco Rara? preguntó Lina a su Marido. en ese momento, Daniel dijo. nada de eso Lina, esa chica es un Hada. no le ves las alas que tiene? preguntó Daniel. en ese momento, Lina, se acercó a la muchacha, y la dijo. Perdone usted. pero es usted un Hada? la Muchacha de Pelo Rubio, dijo a Lina. Así es. Me llamo Campanilla, aunque la Gente se refiere a mi como Campanilla de Cobre. dijo la Rubia con Alas. en ese momento, Daniel dijo a Campanilla. Así que eres un Hada? bueno. y Vas a vivir con Nosotros? preguntó Daniel. Se puede decir que sí. ya que he sido desterrada de mi mundo, por algo que yo no he hecho, pero en fín. dijo campanilla a Daniel. Lina dijo. Pues encantada de Conocerte Campanilla, mi nombre es Lina, y soy la Madre de Gusym. y ese que Tienes Ahí, es mi esposo Daniel, es el que te ha descubierto, ya que él, es un Entendido en Hadas. dijo Lina. Campanilla dijo. Bueno, Pues encantada de conoceros. dijo Campanilla a los 2. dejemos la casa de Gusym, y volvamos a la Escuela, en donde en la Cual, Gusym, acompañado por alberto, habían salido ya de la Escuela, con dirección hacia la casa de Gusym. mientras andaban hacia Allá, Alberto dijo a Gusym. oye Gusym. y dime. es cierto que has Vuelto con Poly. preguntó el Chico de Pelo Castaño a su mejor Amigo. Así es Alberto, he vuelto con Poly. en Verdad, Poly estaba muy Arrepentida de lo que me Dijo con Respecto a lo de las Hadas. dijo Gusym. Alberto dijo. Bueno, pues, Mucha Suerte con ella, Chabal. dijo Alberto a Gusym, mientras Recorrían el Camino de Vuelta a Casa de Gusym, así Pues, el Día, se estaba Apagando poco a poco, y las Estrellas iban Apareciendo en el Cielo, nuestros 2 Amigos, habían llegado a Casa de Gusym, ya que en la misma entrada, se encontraba el Autobús Volador, con las Siglas TB, en la Parte de Arriba del Mismo. en ese momento, Gusym, entró en su Casa, como solía hacerlo Todos los Días, antes de Desaparecer en Pixie Hollow, cuando, de repente, Lina dijo. ¡hijo Mío! ¡cuanto tiempo ha pasado! dijo Lina, a la vez que abrazaba a su Hijo, y lo llenaba de Vesos. en ese momento, Daniel, su Padre dijo. ¡hijo Mío! ¡cuanto Tiempo ha pasado! dijo Daniel, a la misma vez que se abalanzaba hacia Gusym, abrazándolo y Vesándolo sin cesar. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. tranquila Mamá, tranquilo Papá. ya he vuelto, y no me volveré a separar de vosotros. dijo Gusym a sus padres. en ese momento, Alberto, que había entrado después que Gusym, dijo Hola Lina, Hola Daniel. dijo Alberto a los padres de Gusym. Lina dijo. ha, hola Alberto. como estás? preguntó la madre de Gusym. pues, últimamente, estoy mejor que nunca. dijo el niño Castaño. en ese momento, una Figura de Pelo Rubio Atado hacia Atrás en un Moño, y con el Vestido ese de color Verde, con las Zapatillas del Mismo Color, escepto en el Empeine, en donde se hallaba una Bola de Algodón, que tenía los ojos azúl Zafiro, los labios pintados de Rojo, y con 2 Alas en 2 Piezas, bajaba por las Escaleras que llebaban hacia la Habitación de Gusym, dijo. Que Bueno. dijo la Rubia con Alas. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. ha, Campanilla, no te había visto bajar por las Escaleras. en ese momento, Gusym, dijo. Campanilla? Alberto. Alberto? Campanilla. en ese momento, Alberto dijo. Es un gran placer conocerla. dijo alverto, mientras Vesaba la Mano de Campanilla. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Alberto. lo mismo digo yo de Tí. dijo Campanilla. Alberto dijo. no se si devería preguntarlo pero, Tu Eres un Hada? preguntó el Castaño. Campanilla le dijo. Acaso no se nota? preguntó Campanilla. en ese Momento, Gusym dijo. Verás Alberto, Ella es un Hada. como yo te dije, la sorpresa te iba a Encantar. dijo Gusym a Alberto, el cual dijo. ya ves que si me ha encantado Gusym. no imaginé que en tu Casa, tenías un Hada Viva. dijo Alberto. Gusym dijo. bueno, Prácticamente, no la tenía en Casa, fue Campanilla, la que decidió quedarse después de que la echaran de su mundo. dijo Gusym. Alberto dijo. me quieres decir, que ella no es de Aquí? preguntó Alberto. ¡Exacto! no es de Aquí. Campanilla pertenece a Pixie Hollow, un mundo Mágico situado detrás de una montaña del País de Nunca Jamás. pero que ahora, está dominado por la Oscuridad. dijo Gusym. en ese Momento, Alberto dijo a su Amigo, mientras que Campanilla Oía la conversación de los 2, preparada por si tenía que intervenir. y que pasó para que fuese expulsada de su mundo? preguntó Alberto. un Descuido, por el cual, el Famoso cetro lunar... decía Gusym, cuando Campanilla le dijo. ¡Cállate la santa Boca! dijo Campanilla Irritada. Gusym dijo. Perdón. es una larga historia. si ella quiere, que te la Cuente. yo no puedo Revelar nada de su Mundo. no soy quien para hacerlo. dijo Gusym, Mirando la Cara Roja de Campanilla. Alberto dijo. Bueno, tu Vete a Ayudar a tus Padres Gusym. yo me quedaré un Rato con Campanilla, digo, si a ella le Apetece quedarse con migo, Claro. dijo Alberto. Sí, no tengo ninguna Prisa! dijo una enojada Campanilla. Acto Seguido Alberto y Campanilla, se sentaron en el Sofá del Comedor. cuando estubieron sentados, Alberto dijo. Sabes que reluces Tanto como las Estrellas del Cielo? dijo Alberto a Campanilla, la cual no dijo nada más que. Gracias. Campanilla dijo a Alberto. y Bien, como vas con el Tema de las Chicas? preguntó la Hada Rubia a Alberto. bueno, no es mi fuerte. no he tenido la Oportunidad de mantener una Relacción de Novios. Sabes? Campanilla dijo. Entiendo. dijo la Hada. lo único que conseguí, fue llevarme a una Chica a la Cama, cosa que no deví hacer. dijo Alberto a Campanilla, la Cual dijo. ya. o sea, que la Chica con la que te Acostaste, Era una Puta. nó? preguntó la Hada. así es Campanilla. la Chica con la que yo me Acosté era una Puta, y encima de las Peores, ya que nos Arruinó la Vida, como te he podido contar. dijo Alberto. Campanilla dijo. ha Veces, las chicas cometemos Errores irremediables. y a veces, sois los chicos, los que los cometéis. dijo Campanilla a Alberto. Alberto dijo. porque dices que a veces somos los Chicos los que cometemos los Errores? preguntó Alberto a Campanilla. ésta dijo. verás. Algo similar pasó con un Hado de mi mundo. Era muy Bueno, y muy Guapo. dijo Campanilla a Alberto. el cual dijo. o Sea, Tu Tenías Novio? preguntó Alberto. Sí Alberto, yo tenía novio. dijo la Hada Rubia. y que pasó con él? preguntó Alberto. una noche, vino a verme a mi casa, que se encontraba en la Zona de los Reparadores, puesto que ahora, abrá sido destruida por la oscuridad, y me dijo que tenía Ganas de Hacer el Amor con Migo, puesto que Éramos novios desde hace mucho Tiempo. dijo Campanilla a Alberto. Alberto dijo. ha. y como se llamaba el Hado? preguntó. Terence. respondió Campanilla. Alberto dijo. vaya, que nombre más Bonito. pero cuenta, que pasó con él? preguntó Alberto, interesado por la Historia de Campanilla. pues en esa noche, ocurrió algo que yo no me esperaba de él. dijo la Hada Rubia con Alas. Alberto dijo. y que es lo que no te esperabas de él? preguntó el Chico castaño. Campanilla dijo. Aquella Noche, Terence me Violó como si yo fuese su Marioneta. dijo Campanilla, con lágrimas en los ojos. en ese momento, Alberto dijo. he Campanilla. si no quieres seguir hablándome de Ello, no hace falta que sigas. no quiero que te hagas Daño a ti misma. dijo Alberto. Campanilla dijo. nó Alberto, tengo que decirlo, si no lo digo Reviento! dijo Campanilla, un poco Roja. Alberto dijo. Está Bien. si es lo que deseas, Dílo. Terence, se Corrió en mi interior, y luego escapó de mi Casa. dijo Campanilla. Alberto dijo. Estás Enbarazada? preguntó. Sí Alberto, estoy Enbarazada. no se si de un Bebé Hado, o de un Bebé Hada. dijo Campanilla a Alberto, el Cual dijo. y que sabes de Terence ahora? preguntó el niño Castaño. No se nada de Terence, desde aquella noche. es posible que esté disfrutando del momento! ¡y de como me ha Arruinado la Vida! dijo Campanilla Roja de Ira, a Alberto. Gusym, dijo, entrando por la puerta del Comedor. Váis a cenar aquí? preguntó el Pelirrojo de Ojos Azúl Zafiro. Alberto dijo a Gusym. Nó, vamos a ir a un Restaurante, y luego a mi Casa, aver si puedo Calmar a tu Amiga, ya que está llorando, y además, está Roja de Ira. Gusym dijo. Roja de ira, Campanilla? eso no es nada nuevo. bueno, como queráis. dijo Gusym. Acto seguido, Gusym, se Acercó a Campanilla, y la dijo. no Vengas muy Tarde. de Acuerdo? dijo el Pelirrojo. de Acuerdo, no llegaré Tarde. Además, para que creés que tengo las Alas! dijo Campanilla, Roja aún! Gusym, por su Parte, se fue hacia la cocina, dejando a Alberto y a Campanilla, Solos en el Comedor. Alberto por su Parte dijo a la Hada Rubia con Alas. he. Quieres que te invite a Cenar, a un Restaurante? preguntó Alberto. Campanilla por su Parte dijo. no me puedes invitar a ese Sitio, puesto que no hay en esta comarca! dijo la Rubia con Alas, con la cara Roja. en ese momento, Alberto dijo a Campanilla. quieres que te invite a dar una Vuelta por un Bosque que hay en la comarca? Preguntó Alberto a Campanilla. ¡Si Tu Quieres! dijo la Rubia con Alas, Mosqueada. y en ese momento, Alberto y Campanilla, cogidos de la mano, salieron de Casa de Gusym, y se internaron en un Vosque de la Comarca. dejemos el Bosque, y volvamos a Pixie Hollow, concretamente, al Palacio de la Reina Clarion. en donde en el Cual, el ministro del Otoño, había entrado al Salón del Trono de la Reina, sin Solicitar permiso de la misma, acompañado por una mujer de pelo Verde, y de ojos morados. en ese momento, la Reina Clarion dijo al Ministro del Otoño. ¡Señor Ministro! ¡quien se ha creido que es para entrar en mis dominios de esa Forma? ¡y quien es esa mujer que le Acompaña! dijo la Reina Furiosa. en ese momento, la Chica dijo. ho, permíteme que me presente, mi nombre, es Darkness, es decir, soy la oscuridad en Persona. y vengo a decirte, que tus Servicios en Pixie Hollow, ya no serán necesarios. ¡desde Ahora, Pixie Hollow, queda bajo el Mando del Ministro del Otoño! dijo Darknes, al Tiempo en el que usando Sus poderes de la Oscuridad, se abalanzó sobre la Reina Clarion, la cual consiguió escapar de las Garras de Darkness. en ese momento, el Ministro del Otoño dijo. Va a alguna Parte Majestad? preguntó el Ministro, mientras Sacaba un Poderoso Cetro de color Morado. en ese momento, la Reina Clarion dijo. No me cogeréis sin Luchar! dijo la Reina, mientras que de sus manos, apareció el cetro Real. en ese momento, Darkness dijo. ¡que Reina de las Hadas mas Estúpida! ¡no conseguiras Ganar, Majestad! dijo Darkness. en ese momento, el Ministro del Otoño dijo. ¡Luchemos Pués! en ese momento, la Reina Clarion, y el Ministro del Otoño, se enzarzaron en una Dura Batalla por el Poder de Pixie Hollow. La Reina Clarion por su Parte usaba el Cetro Real de la luz, y lanzaba Varios Rayos al Ministro del Otoño, que esquivaba fácil Mente. en ese momento, el Ministro del Otoño, lanzó 5 Rallolazos de Oscuridad, que iban Directos hacia la Reina Clarion, la Cual Volando hacia un Lado, pudo Esquivarlos sin Problemas. en ese momento, la Reina Clarion dijo al Ministro. ¡es posible que tu Seas poderoso en la Oscuridad, pero yo soy poderosa en la Luz! dijo la Reina Clarion, a la vez que se Abalanzó contra el Ministro del Otoño, y con su Cetro Real de la Luz, aprovechó para Golpear al Ministro del Otoño, Dañándolo Severamente. en ese momento, el Ministro del Otoño, se lanzó contra la Reina Clarion, y Asestándo fuertes Golpes con su Cetro Oscuro, consiguió dejar a la Reina Clarion Muy Dévil. en ese momento, el Ministro del Otoño dijo. ¡es posible que tu Seas poderosa en la luz, pero yo soy poderoso en la oscuridad! dijo el Ministro, a la Vez que con la Ayuda del Cetro, y de sus conjuros Malvados, se fue desaciendo uno a uno de los Guardias de la Reina. en ese momento, Darknes, con una Especie de Geringuilla, Extrajo Sangre de la Reina Clarion, la Cual no podía moverse, por culpa de una Barrera de Oscuridad, que Darkness, había Formado. en ese momento, El Ministro dijo. lleváos a esta Peste de Aquí! dijo a sus sirvientes. en ese momento, el Señor Ministro del Otoño, Tomó con mucho Gusto el Trono de la Reina Clarion. mientras que los Sirvientes del ministro, se llevaron a la Devíl Reina Clarion, hacia el Árbol Oscuro del ministro del Otoño, en donde Fue encerrada, junto con Iridessa, Silvermist, Rosetta y Fawn. dejemos el Árbol Oscuro de su Alteza el Ministro del Otoño, y volvamos al Palacio de la Reina Clarion, en donde en el Cual, uno de los Sirvientes del Ministro del Otoño, le dijo al Ministro. Señor, me he enterado por voca de algunas Hadas de Pixie Hollow, a las que yo ya me encargado de Torturar, que su Presa llamada Campanilla, se encuentra en Tierra Firme. es decir, que se encuentra en el Mundo de los Mortales! dijo uno de los Sirvientes. en ese momento, Darkness, le dijo al Ministro del Otoño. devemos acabar con Ella! dijo Darknes. en ese momento, el Ministro del Otoño dijo. así es! ¡que vayan criaturas Oscuras a Matar a esa Maldita Hada! dijo el Ministro del Otoño, a las sombras que aparecieron en el Aire. las cuales, levantaron el Buelo, con Dirección hacia Tierra Firme. dejemos el Palacio, y Ballamos a las Afueras de Pixie Hollow. en donde las Cuales, Viola, una de las Hadas Mensajeras de la Reina, había conseguido escapar de la Furia del Ministro del Otoño. así Pues, Viola pensó Para Sí. ¡la reina fue demasiado estúpida al Expulsar a Campanilla de Pixie Hollow! ¡devo volar lo más Rápido hacia Tierra Firme, y Avisar a Campanilla del Peligro que se Cierne sobre el Mundo humano! dijo viola para Sí. en ese momento, y con Toda la Velocidad posible que le dieron sus Alas, Viola, el hada mensajera de la Reina Clarion, alzó el Vuelo hacia Tierra Firme desde Pixie Hollow. pero pronto su suerte, estaba a punto de cambiar, Drásticamente. ya que por su Espalda, la estaban Siguiendo muy de Cerca, las Sombras enviadas por el Ministro del otoño, hacia Tierra Firme. en ese momento, Viola, siendo un Hada muy Valiente, se detuvo en el Aire, y con Arma en mano, se enfrentó a las Sombras que la estaban Siguiendo. Batalla que por Desgracia, Tenía perdida. ya que las Sombras, eran demasiado Fuertes para Viola, a pesar de los Espadazos que estaba Propinando a sus Enemigos, Viola, Pereció por Culpa de Ellas. no pudiendo llegar a Tierra Firme. Afortunadamente, para Pixie Hollow, Vidia, el Hada de Talento Veloz, consiguió salir de los Dominios de Pixie Hollow. es decir, consiguió adelantarse a sus Enemigos, ya que estos, quedaron muy Atrás. dejemos Pixie Hollow, Governado por el Ministro del Otoño. y Volvamos al Mundo Mortal, concretamente, al Bosque, en donde se encontraban Alberto y Campanilla. en ese momento, Alberto dijo a Campanilla. Dime. que te parece esta Noche para nosotros 2 Solos? preguntó Alberto. Perfecta Alberto, me parece Perfecta. dijo Campanilla, la Cual, se había sentado en el Cesped del bosque. en ese Momento, Alberto, se sentó a su lado, y la dijo. Campanilla. estás muy hermosa en esta noche. lo sabías? Campanilla dijo. Gracias Alberto. dijo Campanilla a Alberto. en ese momento, Alberto se acercó poco a poco a Campanilla. Cuando la Tuvo a su lado, Alberto Tomó las Manos del Hada Rubia, y vesándolas Suavemente, la dijo. estás Preciosa. lo sabías? Campanilla por el contrario, se Giró hacia Alberto, de tal manera que su Cara quedara enfrente de la de Alberto. en ese momento, Campanilla, se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios de Alberto. cuando los Tubo enfrente de los Suyos, Campanilla Juntó sus labios con los de Alberto, fundiéndose así los 2 en un profundo y Apasionado Veso Romántico. así Estuvieron un Par de Minutos, en donde los cuales, Campanilla y Alberto, no dejaban de Tocarse en sus partes Más íntimas. es decir. Alberto le tocaba por encima de su Vestido Verde, el Coño a Campanilla, mientras que ésta, le Acariciaba con su Mano derecha el Pene a Alberto, por encima de su pantalón de color Negro. en ese momento, Campanilla, se quitó por completo su Vestido Verde Echo de Hojas, quedando Completamente desnuda delante del Chico, con el que había Salido a dar una Vuelta. en ese momento, Alberto, se quitó los pantalones negros y la camiseta de color Blanca, quedando Completamente desnudo delante de Campanilla, la Cual Solo Dijo. ¡Carái! Acto Seguido el Hada Rubia con Alas, con una de sus manos, comenzó a menear el Pene de Alberto de Arriba a Abajo, mientras que Alberto, con la lengua, comenzó a lamer los Grandes y Tiernos pechos de Campanilla, la Cual comenzó a Gemir. ¡haaaaá! ¡haaaaá! ¡haaá! ¡haaá! ¡Sí Alberto! ¡Sigue! ¡haaaaá! ¡haaaá! gemía campanilla, porque Alberto, le estaba propinando un gran Gusto. en ese momento, y mientras que alberto, estaba chupando los Pechos de Campanilla, ésta estaba Acariciando la Polla de Alberto, cada vez Más Rápido. mientras que Alberto, se Quejaba del Gusto. ¡haaaaá! ¡haaaá! ¡haaá! ¡haá! ¡Sí, Campanilla! ¡Sigue! ¡Que buena que estás! dijo Alberto mientras que lamía los pechos de Campanilla. después de Varios Minutos, Campanilla, se Metió en la Boca la Polla de Alberto, y comenzó a Mamársela como si de una Profesional se Tratara. Alberto por el Contrario, comenzó a lamer la Vagina de Campanilla. en ese momento, Campanilla, empezó a Gemir con la Polla de Alberto metida en su Boca. ¡ummm! ¡umm! ¡ummmm! ¡ummm! ¡um! ¡haaaá! ¡Si, Alberto! ¡Sigue! dijo Campanilla, a la vez que seguía Mamando el Pene de Alberto. en ese momento, y mientras Alberto, continuaba Lamiendo la Vagina de Campanilla, ésta dijo. ¡haaaaá! ¡Sigue Alberto! ¡me Corro! ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaá! dijo Campanilla, mientras que de su Vagina, salía el Flujo Vaginal, que le Calló Alberto, en el interior de su Boca, Saboreándolo con dulzura. en ese momento, y mientras que Campanilla Mamaba la Polla de Alberto, éste dijo. ¡haaaaaá! ¡Sí, Campanilla, Sigue! ¡Sigue! ¡Me Corro! ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaá! dijo Alberto, mientras que de su Polla, Salió el Semen, que inundó el interior de la Boca de Campanilla. la Cual, comenzó a saborearlo, y a lamer los Restos que quedaban en la Polla de Alberto. en ese momento, Alberto, puso a Campanilla Boca abajo en el Suelo del Bosque, de tal forma que su Agujero Anal, quedara a la misma altura que su Pene. luego, y con un Poco de su Saliba, lubricó el interior del Agujero Anal de Campanilla, para no hacerla Daño durante la Penetración Anal. luego, y Acto Seguido, Alberto, se mojó su Pene con un Poco de su Saliba. después, Alberto, Puso el Pene en la Apertura del Agujero Anal de Campanilla, y Empujando con un Poco de Fuerza, Penetró a Campanilla por el Agujero Anal. en ese momento, Campanilla gritó. ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! Alberto por el Contrario, con la Polla ya dentro del Culo del Hada Campanilla, comenzó a moverse de Atrás a alante, a toda Velocidad, mientras que Campanilla, no hacía nada más que gemir. ¡haaaaaá! ¡haaaá! ¡haaaaaá! ¡haá! ¡sí, Alberto, Sigue! ¡Sigue Así! dijo Campanilla, mientras que Alberto, continuaba Bombeando su Pene en el interior del Culo del Hada Campanilla. así estubieron unos 40 Minutos con el Mete Saca por el Culo. en ese momento, Alberto, dijo. ¡ha, Campanilla! ¡me voy a Correr! ¡haaaaaaaaaaá! dijo Alberto, mientras que de su Polla, salió de nuevo un Gran chorrazo de Semen, que inundó el interior del Culo del Hada Campanilla, la Cual dijo. ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! gritó Campanilla, mientras que de su Vagina, salió de nuevo el Flugo Vaginal, que Calló en el Cesped del Bosque. en ese momento, Alberto, Sacó del interior del Culo del Hada Campanilla, su Polla. luego, puso a Campanilla, en el Suelo Boca Arriba, de tal Manera que la entrada Vaginal de Campanilla, quedase a la misma Altura que el Pene de Alberto. así Pues, Alberto, Penetró al Hada Campanilla por la Vagina, haciendo que Campanilla, se quejara del Gusto. ¡haaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaaá! ¡haaaá! ¡haaá! ¡haá! ¡Alberto, sigue! ¡Sigue Alberto! ¡haaaaá! ¡haaaá! gemía Campanilla a la Vez que su hermoso Pelo Rubio con el Moño Atrás, brillaba a la luz de la Luna. Acto Seguido, Alberto, continuó Bombeando su Polla en el Interior de la Vagina del Hada Campanilla, la Cual Gemía a la Misma Vez que Alberto. ¡haaaaaá! ¡haaaá! ¡Campanilla, que Buena que estás! dijo Alberto, mientras se la Tiraba por la Vagina. Campanilla por el Contrario dijo. ¡haaaaaaaá! ¡Si, Alberto! ¡Sigue, Me voy a Correr! dijo Campanilla, ya que estaba Temblando de Nuevo, a Causa de los Espasmos que le estaban Dando. cuando en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. ¡Me Corro Alberto! ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! dijo Campanilla, mientras que de su vagina, el flujo vaginal, salía de nuevo, pringando el Pene de Alberto, ya que el Mismo, se encontraba en el Interior. en ese momento, y mientras que Alberto, continuaba Bombeando su Polla en el interior de la Vagina del Hada Campanilla, éste dijo. ¡haaaá! ¡haaaaá! ¡haaaá, Campanilla! ¡ que buena que estás! ¡estás Preciosa en esta Noche! ¡Sigue Zorra! ¡Sigue Putita! dijo Alberto, mientras que Campanilla, se meneaba hacia Alante y hacia Atrás. en ese momento, Alberto, sacó el Pene del interior de la Vagina, y colocándolo a la Altura de su Boca, le dijo. ¡ha, Campanilla! ¡me Corro, haaaaaaaaaaá! dijo Alberto, mientras que de su Pene, salieron 5 Chorrazos de Semen, que pusieron la Cara de Campanilla, completamente Perdida de Blanco, a la vez que parte de su Pelo Rubio, por la parte del Moño, se quedó perdido de Blanco. así pues, y mientras Campanilla, utilizaba su lengua para chupar el delicioso Semen de Alberto grandes Cascadas de Semen, le salían de la comisura de los labios, llendo estas a Caer en el Cuerpo, y Pechos de Campanilla, la Cual, usando 2 dedos, de una de su mano, comenzó a restregárselo por todo su Cuerpo, en ese momento, y cuando todo su Cuerpo quedó lubricado de Semen, Alberto dijo. joder Campanilla, para ser un Hada, Follas de lujo. dijo Alberto. Campanilla dijo Alberto. es que pensabas que las Hadas, no sabemos follar? o qué pensabas. dijo Campanilla. Alberto dijo. no, nada, no pensaba nada. bueno. vámonos llendo a casa, ya que se nos va a hacer Tarde. okey? dijo alberto, mientras que se Vestía de nuevo. en ese momento, Campanilla, ya Vestida con el Vestido Verde hecho de Hoja, y sin ocultar sus 2 Alas de 2 Piezas, le dijo. okey, vámonos a casa de Gusym. dijo Campanilla, levantándose del suelo del Bosque. luego, tomando de la mano a Alberto, tomaron el Camino de Regreso a Casa. nó bien hubieron andado medio camino, cuando. por el Horizonte, Campanilla vió aparecer unas sombras Oscuras. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Alberto, con voz Autoritaria. ¡Quieto Alberto! dijo Campanilla a voz en Grito. en ese momento, Alberto dijo a Campanilla. que pasa Campanilla? preguntó el niño de Pelo Castaño. el Hada Campanilla, usando las Puntas de sus Alas, pudo notar la Energía Oscura, de las sombras, que se estaban aproximándo. Acto seguido, el Hada Campanilla dijo. ¡Me lo Suponía! dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, dijo alberto. ¡no te muevas Alberto! dijo Campanilla a su Amigo. en ese momento, Alberto que no entendía Nada se quedó quieto he inmóvil. asi Pues, Campanilla, Tirando de Alberto para llevárselo a la casa de Gusym, comenzó a levantar el Vuelo, con Rapidez. pero en cuanto estuvo en el Aire, con la Persona cogida de las Manos una de las Sombras, comenzó a Tomar una Forma Espantosa, y horrenda. Campanilla dijo para sí. ¡que demoños es esa Cosa! se dijo Campanilla, al ver de Frente a tales criaturas. en ese momento, una de las Criaturas, dijo. ¡ya Te tenemos, maldita Campanilla! dijo una de las Criaturas, mientras sacaba de la oscuridad, una Gran hacha. en ese momento, y Gracias A sus Alas que siempre llevava en la espalda, Campanilla, pudo esquivar el Primer Golpe de las Criaturas. en ese momento, una de las Criaturas, comenzó a cargar un Rayo de Color Bioleta. en ese momento, Campanilla se dijo. ¡Estoy Rodeada por Todos los Frentes, que puedo hacer! en ese momento, las 5 Criaturas, se prepararon para disparar el Rayo violeta para Acabar con el Hada Campanilla, cuando alguien Dijo. ¡Campanilla! en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. Esa voz, me resulta Familiar! dijo Campanilla volando para todos los Lados para esquivar los Golpes de las Criaturas, cuando de repente, un Potente tornado de Viento se llevó a 3 de las Criaturas por los Aires. en ese momento, alguien con Orejas Pequeñas y Redondas de color Negro dijo. ¡Campanilla, Escapa de Aquí! dijo la Vóz. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. ¡Mickey! dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, El Rey de Disney, Apareció Aciendo Acrobacias, en el Aire, mostrando la Keyblade de la Oscuridad. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. está usted seguro de que podrá Vencerlas? preguntó Campanilla al Rey. el Rey dijo. ¡Claro que sí Campanilla! ¡Vete, Corre, Vuela! dijo el Rey. Acto seguido, Campanilla, salió volando como alma que lleva el Diablo, hacia una Pequeña Cueba que había en el Bosque de la Comarca, mientras que el Rey, se quedó a solas Con las Criaturas. Acto seguido, el Rey dijo. ¡con Vosotros, no voy a necesitar todo mi potencial. así Pues, y Acto seguido, el Rey comenzó a esquivar todos los Rayolazos que las Criaturas oscuras le lanzaban. en ese momento, el Rey Mickey, haciendo sus Acrobacias en el Aire, y usando su poderosa Keyblade, asestó una Gran Cantidad de Golpes, a las Criaturas, que en menos de 2 minutos, No quedó ninguna en todo el Bosque. después de que hubo terminado con las Criaturas, El Rey Mickey, desapareció de la Zona. en ese momento, Campanilla y Alberto, en el interior de la Cueva, vieron por la entrada de la Misma, que el Cielo de Golyn, estaba limpio de Oscuridad. Campanilla dijo. ¡Caracoles! ¡Si que es Fuerte! ¡hojalá pudiera ser yo tan Fuerte como él! en ese momento, Alberto dijo. sí, es muy Fuerte esa persona. dijo el chico de pelo castaño. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Alberto. Bueno, Vamos Cariño, vamos a casa. Alberto dijo al Hada Campanilla. Cariño! tu estás Flipada nó? no somos nada de novios, ya que yo busco a las Chicas para pasar el Rato preciosa. dijo Alberto Satisfecho. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. se puede saber que estás diciendo? preguntó Campanilla a Alberto. ¡te estoy Diciendo, que yo no quiero Royos con Tigo, Enana! ¡lo nuestro solo fue un Polvo, que ya ha pasado, y ya a Pasado! ¡ahora, como si no nos conociéramos de nada Bonita! dijo Alberto con la Voz de Chuleta. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo poniéndose Roja. ¡me has Utilizado como todos los Chicos a los que yo he conocido! dijo Campanilla Roja de Furia. Alberto Dijo. Asi que según Tú, Gusym, también te ha Utilizado? Campanilla dijo. ¡Nó, Gusym, Nó! dijo el Hada Rubia con Alas, Roja de Ira. Alberto dijo. ¡Se lo Voy a decir a Gusym! ¡boy a hacer Todo lo Posible, Para que Tú, Insignificante Hada, y él, Quedéis Mal! dijo Alberto. Campanilla dijo a Alberto. ¡Te he Dicho que él Nó, pero tú Sí! dijo Campanilla, Roja de Furia a Alberto. éste dijo. y tu que te has dejado como una inocente Niña! dijo el Alberto. ¡no eres mas que otro maldito Cerdo! dijo Campanilla con un Rojo más intenso que antes. en ese momento, Alberto dijo. ¡y tu no eres mas que una Puta que se abre de Piernas para que se la metan! dijo Alberto, mientras observaba a una campanilla, Roja Brillante, y echando humo. ¡yo te Mato, Yo te Mato! dijo Campanilla enojada. en ese momento, Alberto dijo. Mira Niña, que no me Comas mas la Cabeza! ¡eres hermosa pero no para Tanto! dijo Alberto. en ese momento, Campanilla, se lanzó contra Alberto dispuesta a Patearle por lo que le Había hecho. pero en ese momento, Alberto supo escaparse, y Agarrándola de las Alas, la Tumbó en el Suelo. luego le dijo. ¡Malo Malo! ¡querida! ¡ahora te voy a Gozar, pero de una Manera Mas Divertida que antes. dijo Alberto, mientras que con una Mano, le Arrancó el Vestido Verde de Hojas a Campanilla, quedando esta, completamente desnuda. en ese momento, Alberto se sacó de Su pantalón de nuevo el Pene, mientras que Campanilla le decía. ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame o te Arrepentirás, Maldito Cerdo! dijo Campanilla. pero lo único que recibió como respuesta, fueron un par de Puñetazos por párte de Alberto, que le Díjo. ¡Cállate la maldita Boca! ¡Entiendes! dijo Alberto, mientras le Mordía los Pechos al Hada Campanilla. mientras que ésta, Gritaba. haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! en ese momento, Alberto, no teniendo ninguna Piedad, le metió el Pene a Campanilla por la Boca a la Fuerza, haciéndo que se lo Chupara a la Fuerza. en ese momento, y cuando Alberto huvo saciado su sed de que se la mamaran, Penetró a campanilla por el Culo a la Fuerza, haciéndo que Campanilla Gritase aún Mas Fuerte. haaaaaaaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaá! así estubo un par de minutos, en donde los Cuales, Alberto seguía Violando a Campanilla por el culo. y ésta Gritaba. ¡haaaaaaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaaaá! Gritaba el Hada Campanilla. en ese momento, Alberto, se Corrió en el Interior del Culo de Campanilla, que se mezcló con la sangre que salía del Mismo. luego, y Acto seguido, Alberto, Penetró a Campanilla por la Vagina a la Fuerza, lo cual, le causó un Gran Dolor a la Pobre Hada, que no dejaba de Gritar. ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! en ese momento, y a causa de los Fuertes Gritos que estaba propinando Campanilla a causa de la Brutal Violación que estaba recibiendo por parte de Alberto, Vidia, el Hada con tonalidades Moradas y de Talento Veloz, consiguió dar con Campanilla, y se dirigió hacia allá Velozmente. mientras Tanto, Campanilla, ya se dejaba hacer por Alberto, a causa de su propio dolor. en ese momento, Alverto, Sacó la Polla del interior de su Vagina, Abriéndole a Campanilla la Boca a la Fuerza, le metió el Pene en su Interior. una vez que el Pene de Alberto, estuvo dentro de la Boca de campanilla, éste, descargó todo su semen en el interior de la misma, inundando el interior de su Garganta. luego, Alberto, sacó su polla del Interior de la Boca de Campanilla, la Cual, le Caía Semen, por los lados de la Boca, Yendo éste a caer por Todo su estómago y Pechos. luego Campanilla, Fue Víctima de una Brutal Paliza por todo su Cuerpo. en ese momento, Alberto dijo. Eso es lo que os Merecéis las Hadas! ¡eso es una lección por pasar de nuestro mundo! dijo Alberto. Te estás equivocando Rotúndamente! dijo Campanilla, casi sin Aliento. en ese momento, Alberto la Dijo. ¡Cállate! y diciendo Esto, Alverto Sacó unas Tijeras del volsillo de sus pantalones, y no teniendo ninguna Piedad de la Pobre Hadita, Le cortó las Alas de 2 Piezas al Hada Campanilla. la Cual, sin Fuerzas, quedó tendida en el Suelo. pero en ese momento, Alguien dijo. ya, así que para Tí Alberto, lo primero es engatusar a Campanilla, hasta el Punto de que confíe en Tí, para poder así Tirártela de Muto Acuerdo. verdad? y cuando ya te la has Tirado Tratarla como la has Tratado. ¡no es Asi? dijo una Voz. Alberto dijo. ¡Muéstrate! dijo alberto Furioso. pero en ese momento, un Poderoso Tornado de Color Amarillo, se llevó por delante a Alberto, haciéndole Volar por los Aires. en ese momento, y Cuando Alberto huvo desaparecido de la Vista de Campanilla, la Silueta del Hada Vidia, Apareció por la Parte en donde Campanilla se encontraba Tirada en el Suelo. Vidia por su Parte, le dijo a Campanilla. ya son 2 Violaciones. haber Cuando Aprenderás de una vez, a que no hay que Fiarse de los Chicos! dijo Vidia, mientras Vestía de nuevo con el Vestido Verde de hojas, que por suerte Alberto, no Rompió. después, Vidia dijo. hay. Si me huvieras hecho caso, ahora no estarías así Campanilla, con 2 violaciones por delante, y ya veremos si no llegamos a la número 3, ya que tu eres muy Cabezota! dijo Vidia a Campanilla, la Cual Dijo. Vidia? Eres Tú? preguntó Campanilla. Si querida, soy yó, Vidia, la que al final, siempre te salva el Trasero. dijo Vidia, mientras se llevaba a Campanilla de Ahí. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Vidia. Vidia, Vamos a casa de Gusym, quiero que él lo sepa. dijo Campanilla. Vidia dijo. A sí! el muchachillo ese. nó? preguntó el Hada de tonalidades Moradas. sí, ese mismo Vidia. Acto Seguido, Vidia dijo a Campanilla. alguna vez has Viajado a la velocidad de un Tornado? preguntó Vidia a Campanilla. Campanilla le dijo. nó Vidia, nunca he viajado a la velocidad de un Tornado. dijo el Hada Campanilla. pues Agárrate Bien, porque ahora mismo, lo vas a comprobar dijo Vidia a Campanilla, y Acto seguido, Vidia levantó el vuelo, y saliendo de la Zona del Bosque, Vidia, comenzó a volar a toda Velocidad, hacia la casa de Gusym. finalmente y en cuestión de segundos, Vidia y Campanilla, estaban delante de la Casa de Gusym. en ese momento, Vidia, entró por la Puerta de la casa de Gusym, y Dijo. hay, hay alguien aquí? preguntó el Hada de tonalidades Moradas. en ese momento, Gusym apareció por la Puerta, ya que sus Padres, estaban Cenando en la cocina. Hola Vidia, que gusto volver a verte. dijo Gusym al Hada de Talento Veloz. Vidia dijo. que tal te vá Campeón? preguntó Vidia. pues Bien Vidia. me vá estupéndamente. dijo Gusym a su Amiga Vidia. la cual dijo. pues Aquí te Traigo a tu Amiga Campanilla. dijo Vidia, mientras depositaba en el sofá del comedor a Campanilla. en ese momento, Gusym preguntó a Vidia. que es lo que le ha pasado a Campanilla? preguntó el niño pelirrojo. Vidia dijo. lo de siempre Gusym, que no aprende de sus Errores, tu Amiguito el señor Alberto, la a Violado. y como ella es muy Cabezota? dijo Vidia. en ese momento, Gusym dijo a Vidia. y las Alas del Hada Campanilla? preguntó Gusym. Si preguntas por Ellas, Alberto se las ha Cortado de cuajo. por lo Tanto, ya no puede Volar. dijo Vidia a Gusym. luego Gusym dijo. Ese Canalla sin Escrúpulos me las va a Pagar! dijo Gusym. Por su Parte Vidia dijo. no hace Falta que insistas, ya le he dado yo su propio merecido. dijo Vidia. en ese momento, Daniel y Lina, salieron al Comedor de su Casa cuando Lina dijo. que es esto Gusym. es Otro Hada? Gusym dijo. sí, se llama Vidia, y es un Hada de talento Veloz. es decir, es Tan Rápida como el Viento. dijo Gusym a sus Padres. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. y eso es solo una parte de lo que yo puedo hacer. Campanilla por el Contrario dijo. ¡ya está presumiendo, Como siempre! dijo Campanilla Furiosa, pero no Roja. en ese momento, Vidia la dijo, y tú que enseguida te enfadas por nada, pues con más Razón presumo. dijo Vidia. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Vidia, ¡Sigue tocándome las Narices Vidia, que al final me vas a encontrar! dijo Campanilla poniéndose Roja. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. me estoy muriendo de Miedo. dijo Vidia, con la sonrrisita en la Cara. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. Ahora Nó, porque no me encuentro con Ganas. Pero mañana me las Vas a Pagar Vidia! dijo Campanilla Mas Roja que antes. en ese momento, Daniel dijo. Bueno Vidia, no vas a quedarte aquí a dormir, ya que ya es muy Tarde, nosotros nos Vamos a Acostar enseguida. dijo Daniel a Vidia, la Cual dijo. pues, tendré que quedarme aquí a dormir, puesto que Aquí no tengo Casa. dijo Vidia. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. nuestra casa, es tu Casa Vidia, puedes venir aquí, siempre que quieras. dijo Gusym. Vidia dijo. Gracias Campeón. te estoy muy Agradecida. dijo Vidia. dejemos a esos 4 que se vallan Agusto a la Cama, y volvamos a Pixie Hollow, concretamente al Palacio de la Reina Clarion. en donde en el Cual, el Ministro del Otoño como Rey de Pixie Hollow, y Darkness, estaban esperando las noticias del sirviente del Ministro del Otoño. en ese momento, alguien dijo. Majestad, Os Traigo noticias del Mundo Mortal. dijo el Sirviente. y Bien, ¡no te quedes con esa Cara! ¡dime, ha muerto ya Campanilla? preguntó el Ministro del Otoño al Sirviente. Desgraciadamente para usted, No a muerto Majestad. El Hada Campanilla, sigue Vivita y coleando. pero un Mortal, le ha cortado de Cuajo las Alas, por lo que ya no podrá Volar. dijo el Sirviente. ¡ho eso es, Perfecto! si ya no puede volar, no podrá escapar de lo siguiente que le tengo preparado a esa maldita Campanilla! en ese momento, Darkness Abrió una Puerta, y de Ella, Salió Terence. en ese momento, Darknes dijo. Se Refiere a esto Señor Ministro del Otoño? preguntó Darkness. Sí Darkness. a eso Mismo. dijo el Ministro del Otoño. en ese momento, el Sirviente dijo. hay otra cosa Mylord. dijo el Sirviente. ¡que Cosa hay? preguntó el Ministro del Otoño. Verá majestad. Vidia, una de las Hadas de Talento veloz de Pixie Hollow, ha escapado de Aquí, y está en la Tierra, concretamente en la Casa de Gusym, el Amigo Mortal que Campanilla trajo Aquí. dijo el Sirviente al Ministro del Otoño. ¡Vidia! Exclamó éste. en ese momento, Darkness dijo. Si Vidia ha conseguido escapar hacia la Tierra, estamos perdidos! dijo Darkness. Tranquila Mujer, Ni Campanilla, ni Vidia, podrán vencer a este nuevo Terence. dijo el Ministro del Otoño. Confía en mí, Darknes, Las mataré a las 2, como que yo me llamo el Ministro del Otoño, ¡Moriran esas 2 Malditas Hadas del Demoño!

Capítulo 5.

El Oscuro Hado Terence.

Darknes dijo a Su Majestad Otoñal. eso espero señor Ministro por su propio Bien. no me gustaría tener que encargarme yo de

usted. está Claro señor Ministro del Otoño? preguntó Darknes, con Malicia. en ese momento, el Ministro del Otoño dijo si

señorita Darknes, lo que usted Diga! dijo el ministro del Otoño a darknes. en ese momento, el Rey del Otoño dijo al oscuro

Terence. Escúchame señor hado de la Oscuridad! dijo el Rey del Otoño al Oscuro Terence. en ese momento, el Oscuro

Terence, dijo al Rey del Otoño. Si Majestad! que es lo que quiere que haga? preguntó el Oscuro Terence al Rey Otoñal. el

Rey del Otoño dijo al Oscuro Terence. Mas hallá de la Segunda Estrella a la Derecha, llendo hacia el Mundo Mortal, en

Tierra Firme, en la Casa de un Tal Gusym, se encuentran Viviendo en Ella, el Hada Campanilla, y Su Archienemiga Vidia,

que es un Hada de Talento Veloz, que se ha escapado de Pixie Hollow. estás escuchando? dijo el Rey del Otoño. Si,

Majestad! dijo el Oscuro Terence. en ese momento, el Rey del Otoño, dijo. pues Bien, quiero que Vayas hacia Allá, y

te encargues de Campanilla. Es decir, quiero que la Mates! dijo el Rey del Otoño. en ese momento, Terence dijo. si mylord. y que pasa con Respecto a Vidia, tratará de Defender a Campanilla a Toda Costa. no es Así? preguntó el Oscuro Terence. el Rey del Otoño dijo. así es Terence. pero no te preocupes por eso. si vés que Vidia se interpone en tu Camino, entonces, Actúa de inmediato, Matándola a Ella También! dijo el Rey del Otoño. en ese momento, el Oscuro Terence dijo. Está bien Mylord, me piro hacia Tierra Firme! dijo el Oscuro Terence. en ese momento, el Rey del Otoño, dijo. Suerte con la Cacería Terence! dijo el Rey al Hado Oscuro, que ya había Partido con Dirección hacia la Comarca de Golyn. en ese momento, Darknes dijo al Rey del Otoño. ¡Carái! estoy impresionada con Usted su majestad Otoñal. espero que no cometas el Mismo Error que Siempre! dijo Darknes. ¡no puede Evitarlo, es inevitable! dijo una Voz, a espaldas de Darknes. en ese momento, Darknes dijo. Mi Querída Maléfica! dijo Darknes. y en ese momento, por detrás de la Muchacha de pelo Verde, y de ojos morados, Apareció la Figura de Un Hada Vieja y Malvada, Vestida toda ella de Morado y negro, que son los colores de la Oscuridad, que ella desvorda. con 2 cuernos en la Cabeza, ojos Amarillos de Pura maldad, y con un Bastón de Madera con una Piedra Verde encima de él. en ese momento, el Rey del Otoño dijo. a que demonios te estás refiriendo con eso de que no puedo Evitar cometer Errores Maléfica? preguntó el Rey. Verá Mylord. he estado estudiando las Posibilidades de Capturar a Campanilla, que no matarla, ya que Campanilla, poseé algo que es muy especial, que ninguna Otra Hada de Pixie Hollow, Poseé. Algo que no estoy muy Segura, podría elevarte sobre todo el Mundo de la Fantasía. dijo Maléfica. en ese mismo momento, el Rey del Otoño dijo. que quieres decir con eso Maléfica! ¡yo quiero matar a esa maldita Hada del Demonio, como Sea. en ese momento, Maléfica se puso al lado del Rey del Otoño, y le dijo. De Acuerdo! tu quieres Matarla. eso, no te lo discuto. pero Piensa por un Momento, lo que conseguirías, si obtienes el Poder de Campanilla. es un Hada muy Poderosa. y aunque ahora no sepa como Funciona, llegará un momento, en el que te derrotará, si no Accedes a mis consejos. dijo Maléfica al Rey del Otoño. en ese momento, Darknes dijo. Maléfica Tiene Razón Mylord. Campanilla, de momento, no entiende nada de sus poderes. Pero si es Capaz de convertir a un mortal en un Hado y Viceversa, mágia que es proibida para un Hada de esa Calaña, que es lo que podrá hacer cuando desarrolle su Tremendo Poder! dijo Darknes. en ese momento, el Rey del Otoño dijo. ¡ya Basta! ¡Campanilla Morirá! ¡no voy a Arriesgarme a que esa Hada Artesana de Pacotilla, desarrolle toda su fuerza! dijo el Rey del Otoño. Dejemos al Rey del Otoño, ablando con Darknes y Maléfica, y volvamos al Arbol del Ahora Rey del Otoño. en donde en su interior, y en una de las Mazmorras del Mismo, se encontraban encerradas, La Reina Clarion, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, y Silvermist. en ese momento, Iridessa dijo. no puedo Creér que el Ministro del Otoño, haya hecho que Campanilla sea la Culpable de ésto! dijo Iridessa a las Otras 4 Hadas. Silvermist dijo. Como Pudo esa dulce Gotita hacer lo que hizo con la Piedra Lunar del cetro del Otoño! dijo el Hada del Agua. Rosetta por el Contrario dijo. nó chicas. estamos muy Equivocadas en esto. dijo Rosetta. en ese momento, Fawn dijo. ¡que estás diciendo Rosetta! dijo el Hada de los Animales. Rosetta dijo. Solo, pensar por un instante! si Campanilla huviese sido la Culpable de Esto, hace Tiempo que estaríamos Todas Muertas y Gusym También! dijo Rosetta. Silvermist dijo. Sí, creo que tienes Razón Rosetta, la Dulce Gotita, no es la Culpable de Esto. dijo el Hada del Agua. en ese momento, Iridessa dijo. Rosetta Tiene Razón. hemos sido muy injustas con ese Rayito de Sol, y ahora, por nuestra injusticia, vamos a morir. Fawn dijo. no está Todo perdido Chicas. dijo el Hada de los Animales a las Demás Hadas. la Reina Clarion dijo. no, si está todo perdido. el Ministro del Otoño, no permitirá que Campanilla quede Viva, para que pueda volver a salvarnos. dijo la Reina. ¡que está diciendo Majestad! dijeron las 4 Hadas a la Reina Clarion. ¡no lo Veis chicas! ¡el ministro del Otoño Controla ahora mismo Todo Pixie Hollow, a la vez que el Mismo Cetro Lunar del Otoño! y montones de Hadas Oscuras a su Servicio, no permitirán que nadie entre ni Salga de Pixie Hollow! por tanto, Campanilla, no podrá acercarse hasta Acá, sin ser detectada. y si es detectada, Campanilla no tiene la suficiente Fuerza como para Vencerlas a Ellas, y luego al Ministro del Otoño. lo Siento chicas, pero estamos condenadas. dijo la Reina Clarion a las 4 Hadas, las cuales, se pusieron a llorar desconsoladamente, sabiéndo el triste Final que les espera. en ese momento, la Reina Clarion dijo. incluso hasta el Hada Mery, ha Perecido en manos del Ministro del Otoño, a las Pocas Horas de que se Fuera Campanilla. si Ella ha perecido, nosotras También lo Haremos! dijo la Reina Clarion, lamentándose de su Triste Suerte. en ese momento, Silvermist dijo. que lástima, ahora no podré decirle a la Gotita lo que sentía por ella! dijo Silvermist. en ese momento, Rosetta dijo. yo digo lo mismo. ahora no podré quedar a solas con el Dulce Néctar, y decirle que estaba enamorada de élla! dijo Rosetta. en ese momento, Iridessa dijo. ya no volverá mi Rayito de Sol a Alumbrarme con su Resplandor! ¡yo no podré decirle a ese Rayito de Sol, que la Quiero con Locura! dijo el Hada de Luz. Fawn por su parte dijo. ya no podré decirle a ese cachorrito que me hubiera Gustado declararle mis Sentimientos! dijo Fawn, cuando derrepente, alguien dijo. ¡Calladitas las 5 Hadas de la Celda 2, o os someteremos a una Terrible Tortura! dijo uno de los Sirvientes del ahora Rey del Otoño. tan pronto como el Aviso fue lanzado Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, y la Reina Clarion, se Callaron, ya que ya habían Sido Cruelmente Torturadas durante el Trallecto hacia las Mazmorras, como el Resto de Todas las Hadas que se encontraban Encerradas en las Demás Celdas, y que estaban Rezando en voz Baja para que Volviese Campanilla, el Hada Artesana. cuando de repente, el Sirviente dijo. ¡Silencio Todo el Mundo! dijo el Duende oscuro. dejemos el Arbol del Ahora Rey del Otoño, y volvamos al Palacio de la Reina Clarion. en donde en el Cual, el Rey del Otoño dijo. entonces, vosotras creéis que Campanilla, puede ser la Llave al Poder total de la Oscuridad que yo anelo poseér? en ese momento, Maléfica dijo. si es capaz de Aprenderlo, sí dijo el Hada Vieja. Darknes, por su Parte dijo. si conseguimos que Campanilla se hinunde de todo su Odio y Rencor que a veces suele Tener, es posible que nosotros podamos crear a DarkTinkerBell, que es la parte opuesta de Campanilla. es decir, la parte oscura de la Misma. por eso Maléfica ha dicho que Campanilla es la Llave hacia el Poder Total de la Oscuridad! dijo Darknes Satisfecha. en ese momento, el ahora Rey del Otoño dijo. ¡Está Bien! Acto seguido, el Rey del Otoño hizo un llamado Telepático. Dejemos el Palacio de la Reina Clarion, y volvamos a las Afueras de Pixie Hollow. en donde las Cuales, el Oscuro Terence, estaba Volando ya por los Aires de un Pixie Hollow, sumido totalmente en la Oscuridad, y lleno de Hadas Oscuras, que vigilaban todos los Frentes del Mundo, por si a alguna Hada Buena, se le Ocurría Pisar ese Malvado Mundo. sigamos con el Oscuro Terence que estaba dejándo Atrás a Pixie Hollow, cuando la Telepatía dijo. Aquí el Rey del Otoño a Terence. puedes Oirme Terence? preguntó la Voz. en ese momento, el Oscuro Terence a la voz. si mylord. que desea Ahora? preguntó el oscuro Terence a la voz. ¡Cambio de Planes. Mata a Vidia, y a Campanilla, consigue que se hinunde de Todo su Odio y Rencór hacia los Seres humanos! dijo la Voz. el oscuro Terence dijo. Si, Mylord. dijo el Oscuro Terence. en cuanto la Voz desapareció, el Oscuro Terence dijo para Sí. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Mylord. y Acto Seguido, el Oscuro Terence, desapareció por la Segunda Estrella hacia la Derecha. dejemos Pixie Hollow, y volvamos al mundo Mortal, concrétamente a la Casa de Gusym. en donde en la Cual, todos sus Ocupantes, ya estaban dormidos. en ese momento, Vidia, el Hada de Talento Veloz se Acercó a la Cama de Campanilla, y viéndola ahí durmiendo como un Angelillo, dijo para Sí. mírala. como ella, va a poder sumir a Pixie Hollow en la Oscuridad? ¡pero si es una Preciosidad!. dijo vidia por lo bajo. después, se Acostó en un lado del Sofá, y usándo uno de sus Dedos, lo apuntó hacia la espalda de Campanilla. en ese momento, y usando un hechizo, comenzó a Estirar de la espalda del Hada Campanilla, la Cual, a causa del Terrible dolor que estaba Recibiendo, comenzó a Gritar y a Retorcerse en el Sofá. ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! gritaba campanilla, ya que las Alas, tardaban en Salirle de su Espalda. ¡haaaaaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! ¡Vasta Vidia! Me haces Daño! dijo Campanilla, a la vez, que no podía Soportar el dolor, ya que las Alas al ser de 2 Piezas, al Salir, le estaban haciendo, que perdiera Sangre. así estubieron más de una Hora. en la que no dejaban de oírse los Atronadores Gritos de Campanilla, la Cual despertó a Gusym y a sus Padres. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. ¡que Pasa a quí! dijo Gusym, mientras que Campanilla, continuaba Gritando. ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! gritaba Campanilla, a la vez que de sus Ojos le salían las Lágrimas, que caían en el Sofá del comedor. poco Rato después, el Hada Campanilla, ya Tenía de nuevo sus Alas de 2 Piezas, en la espalda. en ese momento, Gusym cogió el Teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa de la TV, y marcando el Teléfono 340, esperó con el Teléfono en la mano, esperando Señal. dejemos la casa de Gusym, y vallamos al Hospital de Montaña. en donde en el Cual, y en la casa del doctor Andrés, el Teléfono de su mesilla de noche, comenzó a sonar de inmediato. Riiiiíng! ¡Riiiiiiíng! ¡Riiiíng! en ese momento, el Doctor Andrés, se levantó de la Cama, y cogiendo el Teléfono de su mesita, dijo. aquí el Doctor y cirujano Andrés. en que puedo servirte? en ese momento, Gusym dijo. Doctor Andrés. puede venir a nuestra Casa, es que tenemos a una chica en nuestra casa, y necesita urgencia inmediata! dijo el niño Pelirrojo de Ojos Azules. en ese momento, el Doctor y Cirujano andrés dijo. está bien de acuerdo! voy para yá enseguida! dijo el médico Andrés, del hospital de Montaña. Acto seguido, el Doctor y Cirujano Andrés, salió de su hospital de Montaña. en cuanto estuvo delante de su ambulancia Privada, el doctor Andrés, salió corriendo hacia la Casa de Gusym. dejemos al Doctor Andrés en la Ambulancia con dirección hacia la casa de Gusym, y volvamos a la casa de Gusym. en donde en la Cual, Vidia, con un paño húmedo limpió la espalda de Campanilla, para quitar los restos de Sangre que hayan podido quedar tras sacarle las Alas de 2 Piezas. una vez que la espalda de Campanilla estuvo limpia, Vidia, la dijo. Pérdoname Campanilla, por haberte hecho Daño. pero esque sacar las Alas de nuevo a un Hada, es muy Doloroso. dijo Vidia. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. de Acuerdo Vidia, no te preocupes, te perdono. dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, Vidia, Acompañada de Gusym y sus Padres, estubieron en el Comedor, acompañando a su mejor Amiga Campanilla, hasta que por el Camino de la casa de Gusym, las luces de la Ambulancia del Doctor y Cirujano Andrés, comenzaron a verse por el Orizonte. finalmente, la Ambulancia, llegó a la casa de Gusym. finalmente, la ambulancia, se detivo en la entrada de la casa de Gusym. en ese momento, el Doctor y Cirujano de la comarca de Golyn, entró en la casa de Gusyn, y dijo. haber. Cual es la urgencia? preguntó el Doctor Andrés. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. verá Doctor. es esta chica, que está tumbada en el sofá. en ese momento, el Doctor Andrés dijo. ¡no es posible, Es un Hada! dijo el Doctor Andrés. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. Sí, es mi enemiga. pero ahora, necesitamos saber si ha perdido a un Bebé o Bebita, que está esperando. dijo Vidia. en ese momento, el Doctor Andrés dijo. ahora no se hacen Ecografías, las Ecografías se hacen por la mañana. dijo el Médico Andrés. en ese momento, Poly que entró por la Puerta, dijo. que ha pasado Aquí? a quien han matado? preguntó la Morena de ojos verdes. Gusym dijo. no pasa nada Poly, lo que ha pasado es que Alberto, ha violado a Campanilla. dijo Gusym. Esa es Campanilla, la que se están llevando hacia la Ambulancia? preguntó Poly, mientras el doctor Andrés, metía al Hada Campanilla en la Ambulancia. en ese momento, el Doctor Andrés, con una Jeringuilla en la mano, le inyectó a Campanilla un Sedante en el Brazo derecho, haciéndo que ésta quedara dormida al instante. en ese momento, Andrés dijo. haber, quien vá con migo? en ese momento, Vidia dijo. Yo voy contigo. dijo el Hada de tonalidades Moradas. Poly dijo. yo también voy con Andrés. Gusym dijo. yo también voy con Vosotros. dijo el Pelirrojo de ojos Azules. en ese momento, los Padres dijeron. Ve con ellos Gusym. nosotros seguiremos a la Ambulancia. dijeron Daniel y Lina. en ese momento, Andrés, Vidia, Poly y Gusym, se metieron en la Ambulancia. una vez metidos dentro, la ambulancia, comenzó a andar hacia el Hospital, seguida de cerca por el coche de los Padres de Gusym. dejemos al Coche que siga a la ambulancia, y volvamos al interior de la ambulancia, en donde en la cual, y en la parte Trasera de la misma. Gusym dijo a Poly. que pasa Poly? preguntó Gusym. espero que Campanilla se ponga Bien, y pueda volver a volar pronto. dijo Poly a Gusym. Gusym dijo. tranquila Poly, ya que está con Ella Vidia, que no se separa de Ella ni un momento. dijo Gusym. Sabes qué Gusym? gusym dijo. que poly? preguntó Gusym. poly dijo. yo creo que a Vidia le gusta Campanilla. dijo Poly. Gusym dijo. parece que sí. pero eso, el tiempo lo Dirá. dijo Gusym. en ese momento, Poly, con una de sus Manos, comenzó a Acariciarle el Pene a Gusym. el cual dijo. ¡ha, Poly, que estás haciendo! dijo Gusym, poniéndose Colorado. en ese momento, Poly le dijo. venga Gusym, deja que te haga una pequeña mamada. vale? preguntó Poly. Aquí nó Poly, que está Vidia! dijo Gusym. Vidia dijo. Tranquilos chicos, a mí no me importa lo que hagáis, podéis hacer lo que queráis. dijo Vidia. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. Está Bien. dijo Gusym a Poly. la cual dijo. Está Bién Cariño. dijo Poly. en ese momento, Poly le bajó la Cremallera del Pantalón de Gusym, y acercando su boca al Pene de Gusym, Poly, comenzó a lamerlo poco a poco mientras Gusym, comenzaba a Gemir por lo Bajo ¡haaaaá! ¡haaaá! ¡Poly, sigue así! dijo Gusym, a la vez que Poly lamía el Pene de Gusym. acto seguido, Poly se metió en la Boca el Pene de Gusym, y comenzó a mamárselo como una experta professional. en ese momento, Gusym dijo Gimiendo. ¡haaaaaá! ¡haaaaaá! ¡Poly, sigue así! dijo Gusym, a la Vez que Poly continuaba Mamando la Polla de Gusym, mientras que éste gemía diciendo. ¡haaaaá! ¡haaaá! ¡haaá! ¡Poly, Sigue Así! ¡Me Corro! ¡haaaaaaaaaaá! dijo Gusym, a la vez que de su Pene, salió el Semen, que inundó la Boca de Poly. la cual, y a causa de que de los lados de la boca, se le caía el Semen, con su mano, cogió las pequeñas cascadas de Semen, y lamiéndolas, se vevió todo el Semen de Gusym. en ese momento, Gusym, se subió la Cremallera de su pantalón. así estuvieron un gran rato en la Ambulancia. finalmente, la Ambulancia, llegó hacia el Hospital de montaña, deteniéndose en la zona de Urgencias, a la vez que el coche de los Padres de Gusym, se detenía en la puerta de entrada del Mismo. Acto seguido, el doctor Andrés, y su Enfermera, abrieron la Puerta Trasera de la Ambulancia, y sacando la Camilla, en la que reposaba el Hada Rubia Campanilla, que estaba Sedada, entraron en la zona de Urgencias, y con la camilla en los Brazos, Andrés y su Enfermera, metieron la Camilla, en la Habitación 12, ya que el Hospital de montaña, tenía 12 habitaciones. en ese momento, y una vez dentro de la Habitación 12, el Médico y su enfermera, depositaron a Campanilla en la Cama con Delicadeza. en ese momento, Andrés y su Enfermera, dijeron a Vidia, Gusym, Poly y sus Padres, Daniel y Lina. Bien, por el momento, déjenla descansar, y mañana vendremos a hacerle la Ecografía. de Acuerdo? Vidia dijo. de Acuerdo, no se preocupe, no la molestaremos. en ese momento, Poly dijo. bueno, nosotros, lo más seguro que nosotros nos vallamos a casa de mi novio. dijo Poly. mientras entraban en el interior de la Habitación 12 del Hospital. cuando estubieron los 5 con Campanilla en el Interior, Lina dijo. Bueno Cielo, nos tenemos que ir a Casa, que ya son las 3 de la Madrugada. dijo Lina. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. Sí, nos vamos a Ir a casa, ya que yo ya tengo Sueño. dijo Gusym. en ese momento, Poly dijo sí, nosotros nos vamos a ir, que yo ya Tengo Sueño. en ese momento, los Padres de Gusym dijeron. Bueno, nosotros nos Vamos. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. os podéis ir si queréis, yo me quedaré con ella. si pasa algo, yo os llamo. de Acuerdo? dijo Vidia. en ese momento, Gusym dijo. de Acuerdo. bueno chicas, nos vamos. dijo Gusym, a la vez que sus padres y Poly, salían por las Puertas Automáticas de la habitación 12. luego Acto seguido, salieron por la Puerta Principal, y montándose en el Coche, Salieron de Allí, hacia su Casa. volvamos a la habitación 12 del hospital. en donde en la Cual, Vidia estaba sentada en una Silla de la habitación. en ese momento, Vidia encendió la TV, que por cierto, estaba en el Canal Pixie Hollow TV, en el Cual, no se transmitía nada más que Oscuridad. Vidia dijo. Bag, no hay nada interesante en este Canal. voy a Ver Ávalon TV. dijo Vidia a la vez que ponía la TV en ese Canal. en donde en el Cual, estaban echando un Programa de Cocina. y aquí estamos con el Rey Arturo, que nos vá preparár uno de los Platillos Mas esquisitos. dijo la comentarísta. en ese momento, y mientras Vidia estaba Viendo el Programa de Cocina, el Sedante que tenía Campanilla, había Terminado de hacer su Efecto. en ese momento, Campanilla se despertó, y al verse en una habitación de Hospital se dijo. En donde estoy? preguntó la Rubia con Alas. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. ya te has despertado? vaya que Bien. dijo Vidia, apagando la TV. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. que, es que acaso me había dormido? preguntó Campanilla a Vidia la cual dijo. así es Querida, te habían sedado para que no te dolieran las Nuevas Alas. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. y tu te has quedado con migo en el Hospital? preguntó Campanilla a Vidia. Sí Querida. y Sabes Porqué? preguntó Vidia. nó lo sé. dijo Campanilla. Querida, yo te salvé la vida de ese cerdo de Alberto. dijo Vidia. Tu me salvaste la Vida? y porqué? preguntó la Rubia con Alas. no pude evitar que ese descarado te cortara las Alas. pero al menos estás Aquí. dijo Vidia. no me has contestado a mi Pregunta Vidia. porque me has Salvado? preguntó Campanilla. pues, porque no me gusta que te hagan Daño, y menos de esa Manera! dijo Vidia a Campanilla. quieres decir, que tu te has Preocupado por Mí? ¡pero si somos Enemigas! dijo Campanilla Roja. Vidia dijo. sí, y que tiene que ver eso? preguntó Vidia. No Vidia. ¡Dime la maldita Verdad! porque me has salvado! dijo Campanilla Roja de Furia. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. Esa es la verdad querida. Campanilla dijo. Esa es la verdad? preguntó. así es. lo que menos se me dá a mí, es mentir. dijo Vidia. en ese momento, Campanilla se dijo. esto es muy Extraño, y muy confuso. Vidia es mi henemiga, y sin envargo me salva la Vida. no lo entiendo. dijo Campanilla, mientras se ponía la mano en la Cabeza, confusa. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. te importa que me acueste con tigo en la Cama? preguntó Vidia. ¡Queeeeeeé? dijo Campanilla. Vidia dijo. que pasa, no me vas a dejar que duerma en el Suelo. verdad? preguntó el Hada de Talento Veloz. Campanilla dijo. en...en...mi...mi...Cama? preguntó el Hada Artesana. sí. puedo o nó? preguntó Vidia. Campanilla dijo. Sí, Claro que puedes. dijo Campanilla. y Acto seguido, Vidia se metió en la cama con Campanilla. en ese momento, las 2 en la cama. Vidia dijo. Hasta mañana Campanilla, que duermas bién. dijo Vidia, Dándose la vuelta. Campanilla por su parte, confusa por lo que le dijo Vidia, dijo. Hasta Mañana Vidia. y ambas Hadas, se quedaron Tumbadas, en la cama. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo a Vidia. Vidia? dijo Campanilla. qué. dijo Vidia, medio Adormilada. me llevas al baño que quiero Mear? preguntó Campanilla. Vidia dijo. ho, ni dormir Puedo! dijo Vidia. en ese momento, Vidia se levantó de la Cama, y tomando a Campanilla de la Mano, la Acompañó al Cuarto de Baño. una vez en el Interior del Mismo, Campanilla se sentó en e Báter, y comenzó a eliminar los Desperdicios del Organismo en Forma de Orina. cuando hubo acabado de Orinar, Campanilla se levantó del Báter, u subiéndose las Braguitas de color Azules, y bajándose la Falda verde de hojas, ya que era un vestido completo. luego, y ayudada por Vidia, se fué de nuevo hacia la Cama. cuando las 2 Estubieron en la Cama, Campanilla y Vidia se Dieron la Vuelta, y se quedaron Dormidas. pero al Cabo de 10 Minutos, Campanilla se Despertó y dijo. Vidia? dijo Campanilla. Vidia dijo. ummmm! dijo Vidia medio dormida. al Cavo de un Rato, Campanilla dijo. Vidia? dijo Campanilla de nuevo. Vidia Dijo de nuevo. ¡ummmm! Campanilla volvió a decir. Vidia? Vidia al fin dijo. ¡que quieres? preguntó el Hada de Talento veloz. Campanilla dijo. Como me has conseguido encontrar? preguntó Campanilla. Vidia dijo. Salí a buscarte, porque nuestro mundo te necesita. dijo Vidia. Campanilla dijo. No me necesitan en ese mundo. ya tienen Bastante con el ministro del Otoño! dijo Campanilla. Vidia dijo. Campanilla, el Ministro del Otoño, nos ha engañado! haciéndonos creer, que tu destrozaste el Festival, y sumiste a Pixie Hollow, en la oscuridad! dijo Vidia. ¡queeeé? dijo Campanilla. así és. ha capturado a todas las Hadas de Pixie Hollow, y las ha sustituído por Hadas Oscuras! dijo Vidia. ¡no me lo Puedo Creér! dijo Campanilla. Vidia dijo. Si Campanilla, como lo Oyes. Pixie Hollow, desde que tu Te Fuiste, ha sido consumido por la Oscuridad. Campanilla, todas las Hadas de Pixie Hollow, te necesitan. Tienes que Volver! dijo Vidia. ¡Todas me necesitan? pues no me dijeron eso cuando me dieron la Espalda, y la Reina Me Expulsó del Reino! dijo Campanilla. Vidia dijo. Campanilla, la Reina está Capturada junto con Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta he Iridessa, que morirán si no haces Algo! dijo Vidia. Campanilla dijo. ¡Mis Amigas Capturadas, junto con la Reina? preguntó el Hada Artesana. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. Sí Campanilla, por eso salí a buscarte, porque yo se que tu puedes vencer al Ministro del Otoño, ahora Rey del Otoño, y de todo Pixie Hollow. Puedes Hacerlo Campanilla! dijo Vidia. Campanilla por su Parte, no dijo nada más, pero se le notaba que su luz, se iba encendiendo. Vidia dijo. Campanilla, Todas nos equivocamos con tigo! dijo vidia. Campanilla dijo. así que me necesitáis? preguntó Campanilla. Vidia Dijo. Ai Campanilla, te necesitamos, eres nuestra Hada Especial, y Solo Tú Puedes Vencer. dijo Vidia. y Bueno, yo también, pues... dijo Vidia, pero fue Callada por un Veso de Campanilla, la Cual dijo. Calla, y Ben Aquí. en ese momento, Vidia y Campanilla, comenzaron a Vesarse y a Abrazarse Apasionadamente, mientras que la lengua de Vidia buscaba la de Campanilla. al contrario que la lengua de Campanilla, buscaba la lengua de Vidia. una vez que las lenguas se hubieron encontrado y entrelazado, Campanilla y Vidia, comenzaron a Tocarse por encima de sus Vestidos, los Senos. mientras que las Piernas de Campanilla, se entrecruzaban con las de Vidia. en ese momento, y a causa del óxigeno que les estaba avisando de que se estaba Agotando, Campanilla y Vidia se Separaron derrepente. en ese momento, Campanilla desnudó a Vidia por la Parte de Arriba, dejándose ver los Pechos Grandes y Jugosos de Vidia, la Cual, le había bajado a Campanilla la parte de Arriba del Vestido, dejándose Ver los Grandes y Jugosos pechos del Hada Artesana. en ese momento, Campanilla, comenzó a chupar los Pechos de Vidia, mientras que esta se quejaba del Gusto que le estaba propinando su Hada Especial. ¡haaaá! ¡haaaaaaá! ¡Campanilla, sigue querida! ¡haaaaá, que gusto! dijo Vidia, la cual le tocaba los Senos a Campanilla, la cual y a causa de que tenía la Boca en uno de los Pechos de Vidia, comenzó a Gemir. ummm! ¡ummmm! ummm! ¡haaaá! ¡haaá! ¡Vidia, Cariño! dijo Campanilla, gimiendo. Así estuvieron un Par de minutos, pasado ese tiempo, Vidia, fue la que lamió los Pechos de Campanilla, la cual, solo dijo. ¡haaaaá! ¡haaaaaá! ¡haaá! ¡Vidia, que Gusto! ¡haaaaá! dijo Campanilla, mientras que Vidia continuaba lamiendo los Pechos de Campanilla, Campanilla por su Parte, le estaba tocando los Pechos a Vidia, la Cual dijo. ¡ummmm! ¡ummmmm! ¡umm! ¡um! ¡haaaaá! ¡Campanilla, sigue, mi hada Especial! dijo Vidia, a la vez que Campanilla, continuaba lamiendo los Pechos de Vidia. así estuvieron otro par de minutos. cuando pasaron, Vidia puso a Campanilla boca Arriba, y levantándola por las Piernas, y quitándole el Vestido verde de hojas por completo, y las Bragas Azules, Vidia, comenzó a lamer el Coño de Campanilla, la Cual dijo. ¡haaaaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaá! ¡sí, Vidia! ¡Vidia! ¡haaaaaá! ¡Sigue, Zorra! dijo Campanilla, a la vez que Vidia usaba la lengua y los deditos, en el interior del coño de Campanilla. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. ¡haaaaaá! ¡Vidia, sigue así! ¡me corro! ¡haaaaaaaaaá! dijo Campanilla, a la vez que del interior de su Coño, salió el Flujo Vaginal, llendo este a Caer en el interior de la Boca de Vidia, que lo saboreaba con mucho gusto y dulzura. después, le tocó el Turno a Campanilla, el desnudar a Vidia por la Parte de Abajo, viendo que Vidia, Tenía unas Bragas de color Moradas, que fueron retiradas de inmediato. en ese Momento, Campanilla, comenzó a lamer el Coño de Vidia, la Cual, comenzó a Gemir. ¡haaaaá! ¡haaaaá! ¡Campanilla, sigue así! ¡haaaaá! haaá! haaaaá! dijo Vidia, la cual no dejaba de Moverse al Ritmo de las lametadas que campanilla le estaba propinando al Hada de Talento Veloz. así Pues, Campanilla, continuaba lamiendo el Coño de Vidia, la Cual Gemía. ¡haaaaá! ¡haaaaá! ¡Campanilla, Sigue! ¡Sigue Así! ¡me voy a Correr! Haaaaaaá! dijo Vidia, la Cual del interior de su Coño, comenzó a Salir el Flujo Vaginal, que inundó la Boca de Campanilla, la Cual, saboreaba sin Escrúpulos, y con Muchísima Dulzura. en ese mismo instante, Campanilla y Vidia, se pusieron una encima de la Otra, y comenzaron a moverse como si un Pene masculino entrara dentro del Coño, pero sin Pene, es decir Coño con Coño, mientras que las 2 Hadas, gemían. ¡haaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaá! ¡Vidia! dijo Campanilla. ¡Campanilla! dijo Vidia. ¡Sigue Así! dijeron las 2. así estuvieron unos 50 Minutos, durante los Cuales, las 2 Hadas Aguantaban como Podían el Orgasmo que estaba Apunto de Venirles. en ese mismo momento, Vidia dijo a Campanilla. ¡haaaaaaaá! ¡Campanilla! ¡Sigue así, me voy a Correr! ¡haaaaaaaaaá! dijo Vidia, la Cual se corrió encima del coño de Campanilla, la cual y a causa del Flujo Vaginal de Vidia, Campanilla, no pudo Aguantarse Más, y dijo. ¡Vidia, ¡me Corro! ¡haaaaaaaaaá! dijo Campanilla, mientras que del interior de su coño, el flujo vaginal, inundaba el Coño de Vidia, y partes de la cama del Hospital. después de tan estupenda Follada Nopturna, Campanilla, se quedó dormida en los pechos de Vidia, la cual se quedó dormida en la Cama. pero de repente, Campanilla, dijo algo adormilada. Vidia, es verdad lo que me has dicho de que me necesitan en Pixie Hollow? preguntó una somnolienta Campanilla. Vidia dijo. Si que es Verdad, no te lo he dicho para llevarte al huerto. dijo Vidia. de Verdad que nó? dijo Campanilla, nó Campanilla. handa, ahora duérmete dijo Vidia, mientrás se le caía la cabeza. en ese momento, Vidia le Pasó la mano por el Pelo Rubio de Campanilla, y hambas quedaron dormidas. dejemos el Hospital de Montaña, y volvamos a la casa de Gusym. en donde en la Cual, El Padre y la madre de su Hijo, estaban durmiendo en el Salón de su casa. mientras que Gusym y Poly, estaban durmiendo en la cama Matrimonial. en ese momento, el Padre dijo. joder, y encima tienen que dormir en nuestro Cuarto! dijo el Padre. la madre dijo a su esposo. ¡déjalos tranquilos! ¡son mayores! déjalos que hagan lo que quieran. dijo la madre, mientras se ocupaba de Daniel. en ese momento, y en la Habitación de los Padres, Gusym estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. mientras que poly, dijo a Gusym. hey Gusym? dijo Poly. Gusym dijo. ummm! dijo el niño de pelo Rojo. Poly dijo. Gusym? dijo poly. Gusym dijo. que es lo que quieres Poly? preguntó Gusym. Poly dijo. que tal si nos ponemos en Plan Novios, y hacemos lo que hacen todos los novios? preguntó Poly. Está Bién! ya me has despertado. dijo Gusym, a la vez que se acercaba a Poly. una vez en frente de Poly, Gusym, juntó sus labios con los de Poly, y anbos se fundieron en un Apasionado Beso Romántico. así estubieron durante 4 minutos, durante los Cuales, el Óxigeno, les estaba abisando de que se estaba Agotando. así pues, Gusym y Poly se separaron. en ese mismo momento, Gusym desnudó a Poly por la Parte de Arriba, dejándose ver unos pechos normales para su Edad. en ese momento, Gusym, comenzó a Lamer los Pechos de Poly, mientras que ésta se Quejaba del Gusto. ¡haaaaá! ¡haaaá! ¡Gusym! 'que Gusto! dijo Poly, mientras se quejaba. en ese momento, Gusym, y poly, permenecieron en esa Postura, solo un par de minutos. después, Poly desnudó a Gusym por la Parte de Abajo, mientras que Gusym, desnudaba a poly por la Parte de Abajo También. en ese momento, Gusym, comenzó a introducir los dedos por la Parte del Coño de Poly. la cual comenzó a quejarse del Gusto. así estubieron 3 minutos. pasados los 3 Minutos, Poly comenzó a lamer la polla de Gusym, mientras que éste se quejaba del Gusto. así Pues, Poly comenzó a meterse la Polla de Gusym en su Boca, y comenzó a mamársela como si de una profesional se tratara. en ese momento, Poly y Gusym, en la cama, se estaban quejando los 2, ya que poly, con la polla de Gusym, en su Boca, y Gusym, que le estaba metiendo los dedos en la Vagina. en ese momento, Gusym, se Corrió en el interior de la Boca de Poly, la cual se lo tragó todo. en ese momento, Gusym, después de lubricar el agujero anal de Poly, Penetró a Poly por el Culo. Acto seguido, Gusym, y Poly, comenzaron a Quejarse del gusto. ¡haaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaaá! se quejaban los 2. así estubieron uns 20 Minutos, durante los Cuales, era lo mismo. Gusym Gozaba a Poly por el Culo, mientras que los 2, se quejaban del Gusto. ¡haaaaaá! ¡haaaaaá! ¡haaaaaá! en ese momento, Gusym dijo. ¡ha Poly, me Corro! ¡haaaaaaaaá! dijo Gusym, a la vez que del interior de su Culo, inundándolo de Semen, así Pués, Gusym, sacó el Pene del interior del culo de Poly, para posterior Mente, Penetrarla por la Vagina de la Misma. en ese momento, Poly se quejó del Gusto que le estaba Propinando Gusym y Dijo. ¡haaaaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaaaá! ¡há Gusym! ¡sigue! dijo Poly, a la vez que era Follada por Gusym. Así estuvieron otros 20 Minutos. durante los Cuales, Gusym seguía follándose a Poly por el Coño. en ese mismo instante, Gusym dijo. ¡ha, poly! ¡Sigue Poly! ¡sigue Querida! ¡me Corro! ¡haaaaaaaaaaá! dijo Gusym a poly, a la vez que sacaba su polla del interior de su coño, y se la colocaba en el interior de su boca. acto seguido, Gusym, expulsó su contenido en la boca de Poly, que se constaba de 3 chorreadas de Semen, que poly tragaba como podía, ya que el resto, se le caía por los lados de la Boca, llendo este a parar en la cama, y parte de su Cuerpo. después, Poly y Gusym, calleron Dormidos Profundamente en la cama. dejemos el mundo Mortal, y volvamos a Pixie Hollow. concrétamente al Palacio de la Reina Clarion. en donde en el Cual, el Rey del Otoño dijo. Bueno. supongo que el Oscuro Terence, habrá llegado ya a Tierra Firme. nó? preguntó el Rey. en ese momento, Darknes dijo. por que no lo Compruebas? preguntó la chica de pelo Verde y de ojos Morados. en ese momento, el Rey del Otoño dijo con Telepatía. Terence? dijo el Rey del Otoño. en ese momento, el Oscuro Terence dijo. si Mylord? preguntó el Oscuro Terence. en ese momento, el Rey del Otoño dijo. has llegado ya al mundo Mortal? preguntó el Rey. Así es Mylord, ya estoy en Posición, para Actuar, cuando sea necesario. dijo el Oscuro Terence. en ese momento, el Rey del Otoño dijo. Recuerda Mis Instrucciones. de Acuerdo? dijo el Rey del Otoño. de Acuerdo, Mylord. dijo el Oscuro Terence, cortando la comunicación. en ese momento, el Rey del Otoño dijo. Muy Pronto, tendré todo el Poder de la Oscuridad, Muy Pronto tendré a DarkTinkerBell! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! se reía el Rey del Otoño. dejemos el Palacio de la Reina Clarion, y vallamos de nuevo al Árbol del Rey del otoño. en donde en el Cual, y en una de las celdas, las 5 Hadas, seguían Encerradas. pero en ese momento, Silvermist dijo a la Reina. Majestad, ¡no está todo perdido! ¡tengo un poco de Poder de Agua! ¡puedo reventar el Candado! en ese momento, la Reina Clarion dijo. ¡pués deprisa, Revienta el Candado! dijo la Reina, hay que ir a buscar a Campanilla! dijo la reina de nuevo. en ese momento, Silvermist, concentrando sus poderes de Agua, introdujo la Gota por el Candado. en pocos minutos, el Candado Reventó, y la Celda, se Abrió. en ese momento, Fawn dijo. ¡somos Libres! en ese momento, la Reina Clarion dijo a las demás. ¡venga, Vámonos de Aquí, ahora que los Guardias están dormidos. dijo la reina a las demás. pero en ese momento, Rosetta dijo. Majestad, permítame que yo la lleve, usted, está muy dévil. dijo Rosetta. y en ese mismo momento, las 5 Hadas, escaparon del Árbol del Rey del Otoño. y con toda la velocidad que le dieron sus Alas, las 5 Hadas volaron hacia Tierra Firme, sin ser vistas por la Oscuridad.

Capítulo 6.

El Oculto Secreto de Vidia.  
la noche Transcurrió sin ninguna demora Mas en Caducéus España. finalmente, el reloj que se encontraba en la habitación 12 de Caducéus España, controlado por Caducéus Europe, Dió las 7 de la Mañana, y la luz de la Mañana, entraba por las Ventanas de la habitación 12 de Caducéus España. en ese momento, y a Causa de la luz que empezaba a iluminar el interior de la habitación 12, Campanilla, comenzó a Chupar uno de los Pechos de Vidia, ya que estaba soñando, que estaba comiéndo un poco de queso de Centeno. en ese momento, Vidia, se despertó y dijo. que haces Campanilla? preguntó Vidia. pero en cuanto se incorporaron las 2 en la Cama, solo se oyó por parte de las 2. ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! ¡Estoy Desnuda! dijeron las 2, sobresaltadas, en ese momento, Vidia se dijo para sí. ¡nó, nó, nó! ¡esto no tenía que haber pasado! se dijo el hada de Talento Veloz. en ese momento, Campanilla se dijo. ¡maldición! ¡por que ha pasado Esto!. luego y Acto seguido, Vidia dijo a su enemiga. Vale! ¡esto no ha pasado! de Acuerdo? preguntó Vidia. ¡lo que quisiera es Olvidarlo! dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. ¡apártate de Aquí! ¡bag! ¡como me he podido Acostar con Tigo! dijo Vidia. ¡es cierto, quien se Acostaría con Tigo! dijo Campanilla, Apartándose de Vidia. la Cual se levantó de la Cama, tam Rápido como Pudo. en ese momento, Vidia se Vistió de nuevo, mientras que Campanilla se levantó con dirección hacia la Ducha, para quitarse los Restos del Flujo de Vidia. en ese momento, Vidia le dijo a Campanilla. hé, vas a ducharte Sola? preguntó Vidia. en ese Momento Campanilla dijo. sí, me voy a duchar Sola, o al menos, voy a intentarlo. dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. Bien, inténtalo. si tienes Problemas, me llamas. de Acuerdo? dijo Vidia. sí, te llamaré. dijo Campanilla. y en ese momento, Campanilla, se metió en el Cuarto de Baño. una vez en el Interior del Cuarto de Baño. Campanilla, se bajó el Vestido verde de Hoja, y después las Bragas. después, Campanilla, se sentó en el Báter, y comenzó a echar los desperdicios en Forma de Orina, pero que olía a Hierro. por qué olía la Orina de Ella a hierro. pronto se Sabrá. después de que hubo meado. Campanilla, se metió en la. ducha. así Pues, Campanilla, comenzó a Ducharse. pero en cuanto intentó coger el Telefonillo de Agua, a Campanilla, comenzaron a dolerle las Alas. así pues, Campanilla dijo a Vidia. Vidia Puedes Venir? dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, Vidia Apareció en el interior del Baño. cuando estuvo en el interior del Baño, Vidia dijo. ¡te lo dije, no tenías que ducharte Sola! dijo Vidia, la cual, cogiéndo el Telefoníllo de la Ducha, Vidia dijo. espera, tranquila, voy a ducharte yó, vale? dijo Vidia, mientras comenzaba a pasarle el telefonillo por todo su Cuerpo, mientras el dulce sonido del Agua, iba Callendo por las partes de su Cuerpo. una vez bien empapada de Agua, Vidia cerró el Telefonillo de Agua, y lo colocó en el Interior de la Bañera. después, comenzó a desatar el lazo que formaba el Moño de Campanilla, el cual al verse libre, el Pelo le calló hacia Atrás hasta los hombros. en ese momento, vidia con el Frasco de Champú, le echó un poco en el Pelo. después, vidia mientras Tragaba Saliva, comenzó a Enjabonar el Pelo de Campanilla con el Champú. ¡Gulp! después, y cuando todo el Pelo Rubio de Campanilla, estubo enjabonado, Vidia con el Telefonillo en la mano, comenzó a Aclarar el Pelo Rubio de Campanilla. después, vidia con el jabón en la mano, comenzó a Enjabonar a Campanilla por todo el Cuerpo. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. haber esas Alas, vamos a separarlas un poco, para que te pueda enjabonar la espalda. dijo Vidia, mientras enjabonaba al Hada Artesana. por la Espalda. después Vidia, con 2 Dedos, comenzó a enjabonar el Culo de su enemiga. la cual dijo. ¡haaaaaá! dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. huy perdón. te dá Gustito? preguntó. ¡tu no me dás ningún Gusto! dijo Campanilla!. Vidia dijo. Balla, pues eso no es lo que me dijiste esta noche. dijo Vidia, la cual estaba labando la Vagina de Campanilla. ¡Lo que pasó esta noche, quiero olvidarlo! dijo Campanilla, la cual, ya estaba completamente enjabonada. en ese momento, Vidia, con el Telefonillo en mano, comenzó a aclarar a Campanilla, por todo su cuerpo, incluyendo su Pelo Rubio. finalmente, y mientras ya la estaba secando. la Puerta de la habitación 12 de Caducéus España, se Abrió y la Enfermera Rubia, que se llamaba Angie Thompson, entró en la Habitación diciendo. hola, Buenos Días. dijo la enfermera, no encontrando a nadie en el interior de la habitación 12. en ese momento, la Enfermera Angie, se dirigió hacia el Cuarto de Baño. cuando estubo delante de la Puerta del Mismo, Angie llamó a la Puerta. Toc, Toc, Toc. Vidia dijo. Si? preguntó Vidia. Angie dijo. Vamos Chicas, que ya es la Hora de las Pruebas. dijo Angie. en ese momento, Vidia dijo mientras Vestía a Campanilla, y le Hacía de nuevo el Moño. enseguida salimos! dijo Vidia. en ese momento, Angie, preparó la Camilla en donde iba a ir Campanilla. en ese momento, la Puerta del Baño, se Abrió Saliendo del Mismo, Campanilla, con el Pijama Verde de Caducéus, y detrás de ella, Vidia. en ese momento, la Rubia con el traje rosa de Caducéus. dijo. hola, Buenos días. mi nombre es Angie Thompson. pero vosotras, podéis llamarme enfermera Thompson. dijo la Rubia. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. Mucho Gusto enfermera Thompson. mi nombre es Campanilla. dijo el Hada Rubia. Angie dijo. Mucho Gusto Campanilla. venga, vamos, vamos a ir a la Planta número 1, vamos a ver como vá todo. he? dijo la Enfermera, mientras tumbaba a Campanilla en la Camilla. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. Señorita Thompson. puedo usar la Ducha? preguntó el Hada de Tonalidades Moradas. Angie dijo. sí, claro que sí. eres la acompañante, dúchate. dijo Angie, mientras que le daba un Mapa de la Sala, para que pueda localizarlos. Vidia dijo. Gracias, Enfermera Thompson. dijo Vidia. en ese momento, Vidia, se metió en la ducha, mientras que Angie se llevó a Campanilla, hacia la Planta 1. así pues, Angie junto con la Camilla en la que estaba tumbada Campanilla, se dirigió hacia el Ascensor, para subir hacia la Planta nº 1. así Pues, Angie, cuando el Ascensor estuvo en la Planta Baja con las puertas Abiertas, Angie metió en su interior la Camilla en la que iba Tumbada Campanilla, en el Acensor, y una vez dentro, pasó ella. finalmente, las puertas del Ascensor se cerraron, y Acto seguido, el ascensor, comenzo a subir hacia la Planta nº 1. cuando llegó hacia la Planta nº 1, y Abrió sus Puertas, Angie salió a fuera del Mismo, y sacando la Camilla del Interior del Ascensor, se dirigió con Campanilla hacia una sala en la que Ponía Maternidad. una vez delante de Ella, la Enfermera llamó a la Puerta. toc, toc, toc. en ese momento, el Doctor Andrés dijo. Adelante Enfermera Angie. dijo el Médico. en ese momento, la Enfermera Angie, entró junto con la Camilla en la que se encontraba Campanilla, a la sala de Maternidad. en ese momento, y una vez dentro, Angie dijo. aquí la Tiene doctor. puede comenzar cuando Quiera. dijo Angie, mientras se sentaba en la silla de al Lado. en ese momento, el médico dijo. Bien, Bien. Campanilla. nó? pues es así como te llamas. nó? Campanilla dijo. si Doctor, es así como me llamo. dijo el Hada Rubia. en ese momento, el Médico dijo. Bien. vamos a hacerte la Ecografía, para ver lo que se supone que estás Esperando. de Acuerdo? preguntó Andrés. de Acuerdo. dijo Campanilla. bien. pues Ahora, te vas a levantar de la Camilla, yo te voy a ayudar, y te vas a tumbar en esta Otra que está Aquí. dijo Andrés. Campanilla dijo. de Acuerdo. y Acto seguido, y Ayudada por Andrés, Campanilla se levantó de la Camilla en la que había venido. y después, y ayudada por el Mismo, se tumbó en la Otra Camilla, que estaba preparada para la Prueba. en ese momento, el Doctor Andrés, levantó un Poco el Pijama de caducéus España a Campanilla, de tal Manera que el Abdomen quedara al Aire libre. en ese mismo momento, el Doctor Andrés, con un gel especial que había sacado de un Cajón, se puso un poco en las Manos. luego con las manos llenas del Gel, que era un Contraste, se lo Puso a campanilla en el Abdomen. y después, restregándoselo por todo el Abdomen, el doctor Andrés, dijo. Bueno ahora, y para que no te asustes, una máquina te va a pasar por encima. pero tu solo notarás que la Camilla se mueve. estás Preparada? preguntó el Doctor. Adelante. dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, el doctor, dió a un Botón que tenía la Camilla para la Prueba y Acto seguido, una Máquina fotográfica paso por encima de Campanilla, haciéndo Fotos del interior del útero, mientras que la Camilla se movía, hacia Atrás, y Hacia Alante. después de 4 Minutos, la máquina de Ecografía, volvió hacia su Sitio, y la Camilla, paró de Moverse. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. yá? eso es Todo? preguntó la Rubia con Alas. el Doctor Andrés dijo. Pues Claro, que creías que Era. dijo el Doctor, mirando las Grabaciones Obtenidas con la Máquina de Ecografía, fotograma por fotograma, para ver si la sombra, se Movía. después de Ver los 15 fotogramas de la Máquina y ver que la sombra esa no se Movía, el Doctor andrés dijo a Campanilla. bueno. según he visto en los 15 fotogramas que ha hecho la Maquina, debo darte una Mala noticia querida. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. a sí, y cual és? preguntó la Rubia con Alas. en ese momento el doctor Andrés dijo. Verás Querida. devo decirte, que ya no vas a tener que esperar más, puesto que lo que estabas Esperando, ha Muerto. dijo el Doctor Andrés a Campanilla. la Cual dijo. ¡Maldita Sea! ¡nada me Sale a derechas! y se sabe ya lo que Era? preguntó Campanilla. Sí. dijo Andrés. y que Era? dijo Campanilla. Andrés dijo. Era una Niña. dijo Andrés, Viendo que Campanilla se ponía a llorar. Andrés dijo. Lo Siento querida. ahora devemos centrarnos, en el porqué no la has Tirado. dijo Andrés. Angie dijo a Andrés. Andrés, al Grano. díselo yá. Andrés dijo mientras Veía a Campanilla desanimada. Bueno. Parece que no has echado a la nena, porque el Feto, ha sido destrozado a causa de las múltiples ostias que has Recivido, y se ha quedado enganchado en uno de los Tuvos por lo que tenía que Salir, ya que este, ha quedado Obstruído. y por tanto, hay que Operarte. dijo Andrés. Operarme? dijo Campanilla. Sí, Operarte, para sacar a la niña muerta, y restablecer el Tuvo Obstruído, ya que si no se iciera, se podría formar un Trombo, es decir, una Trombosis Aguda, y eso sería peor. dijo Andrés, mientras que por la Puerta Abierta de la Sala, entraba Vidia, la Cual dijo. hola, como ha Ido Todo? preguntó el hada de talento Veloz. en ese momento, Andrés dijo. Angie, puedes salir un momento, he informar a Vidia del Asunto, yo voy ha hacer los últimos preparativos. dijo Andrés, mientras mandaba los Resultados a Quirófanos. Angie por el contrario, en la Puerta de Salida dijo. Verás Vidia. todo ha Terminado. la Prueba ya se ha hecho, y ya tenemos los Resultados. dijo Angie. Vidia dijo. y bien. como vá la cosa. va Bien? preguntó Vidia a Angie. nó Vidia. no va Bien. de Echo, los 15 Fotogramas de la Eco, nos han revelado que Campanilla, ha perdido a una niña que estaba esperando. dijo Angie. Vidia dijo. Pobrecita. dijo Vidia. Angie. sí, Pobrecita. ahora mismo, Campanilla, está muy desanimada. pero tendrá que ser fuerte, si quiere sobrevivir a lo que le espera. dijo Angie. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. y que es lo que le espera? preguntó Vidia a la enfermera Thompson, la cual dijo. ahora lo Sabrás. dijo Pasa con migo dijo Angie, acompañando a Vidia, al interior de la Sala de Maternidad, Cerrando la Puerta de la Misma. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. Hola Campanilla, como estás? dijo Vidia. Campanilla por su Parte, no hacía nada más que llorar desconsoladamente, mientras decía a Vidia. ¡ella no tenía ninguna Culpa! ¡no es posible que la haya Perdido! ¡no, me niego a Aceptarlo! dijo Campanilla, la cual ocultó su Rostro bajo los brazos de Vidia, la Cual la dijo. lo Siento Campanilla. hubiera sido una niña Hada, hermosa. dijo Vidia mientras le Acariciaba el Pelo al Hada Artesana que estaba hecha Polvo. en ese momento, Angie le dijo a Campanilla. Campanilla. ahora Tienes que ser Fuerte, si quieres sobrevivir a lo que te Espera. de Acuerdo? dijo Angie. ¡ya me dá igual! ¡si no sobrevivo, Mejor! dijo campanilla, la cual no paraba de llorar. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. ¡eso no lo digas ni en broma! te ha quedado claro? ¡ni en broma! tu tienes que ser Fuerte. verdad que serás fuerte? preguntó Vidia a Campanilla, la cual y al estar hecha polvo, solo dijo. ¡para que Vidia! ¡dime para qué! ¡para ser una desgraciada toda mi Vida? ¡para eso Prefiero morirme! dijo Campanilla a Vidia! Vidia dijo. Campanilla, tu no eres una desgraciada. tu has hecho cosas maravillosas! dijo Vidia, la Cual, no de jaba de Abrazar a Campanilla, cuando la Puerta de la sala de Maternidad, se Abrió derrepente, y una persona de pelo Rubio y ojos Verdes, dijo. me ha llamado señor Andrés? preguntó la Persona. así es Derek. Campanilla?, Vidia?, os presento al Doctor Stiles. dijo Andrés. en ese momento, derek dijo. por favor, el doctor Derek, para servirlas. dijo el Médico. Vidia dijo. Encantada de conocerle doctor Derek. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. lo mismo digo, Doctor Derek. dijo con lágrimas en los Ojos. Andrés dijo. bueno, ahora el Doctor Derek, os explicará que vamos a Hacer. dijo Andrés. Derek dijo. muy Bien. Eres tú la Acompañante de Campanilla. nó? preguntó el Doctor Derek. así es doctor derek . me llamo Vidia, y soy un Hada de Talento Veloz. dijo Vidia a derek, el Cual dijo. Bien Vidia, Dijo Derek, mientras Angie, ya se llevaba a Campanilla hacia Quirófanos. veamos. los Resultados que yo tengo en mis manos ahora, demuestran que el Feto Embra, está enganchado en un Tuvo que lleva hacia el Exterior del Organismo de tu Amiga, ya que al Parecer el Mismo Tuvo está Obstruído por los Trozos del Mismo Feto Embra, ya que al parecer, ha sido destrozado por múltiples golpes, ya que presenta Multiples laceraciones en la zona Reproductora. dijo el Doctor derek a Vidia, la Cual Exclamó. es una Operación Muy Arriesgada? preguntó Vidia al Doctor Derek. nó lo Creo, pero bueno, todo puede pasar, aunque no es probable. dijo Derek a Vidia. entonces no se quedará en Quirófanos? preguntó el Hada de Talento Veloz Aterrada al Doctor Derek. No te preocupes Vidia. no es Grave. simplemente, es restablecer el Tuvo Afectado, curar unas Cuantas laceraciones internas, producidas por Múltiples Palizas, y Extraer el Feto Embra Muerto, y luego Cerrar, claro está. dijo el Doctor Derek a Vidia, la cual solo Dijo. Pues, buena Suerte con la Operación Doctor Derek. dijo Vidia. el doctor Derek dijo. Si quieres, puedes entrar en Quirófano, y así ves como va la Operación. dijo Derek a Vidia, la Cual dijo. sí, iré con ustedes. pero por favor doctor, que no le pase nada a Campanilla, ya que es mi Mejor Amiga, y es la única que he tenido. dijo Vidia, con miedo al Doctor Derek. Tranquila Vidia. no pasará nada. podrá tardar más o menos, dependiendo de las Complicaciones que se nos presenten, pero no le pasará nada, te lo Prometo. dijo el Doctor Derek a Vidia, la Cual dijo. Bueno, Vámos a quirófanos. dijo Vidia al Doctor Derek. el Doctor Derek dijo. Sí, Vamos, no hagamos Esperar, ya que si Tardamos más, se puede producir una Trombósis, y eso ya si que sería Grabe. dijo el Doctor Derek, acompañado por Vidia, que ya se Dirigían hacia Quirófanos, Cuando llegaron a ellos, Vidia y Derek Preparados con Máscaras y Vatas especiales, entraron en ellos, Angie dijo. ¡Vaya Derek, ya hera hora! dijo Angie Gritando a Derek por su Tardanza. Vidia por el contrario, se quedó sentada en una Silla, en el interior de Quirófanos. en ese momento, la Anestesita, llegó, y Dijo. Está todo preparado? preguntó la Anestisita a Angie, la cual dijo. Sí, Señorita, Podemos Comenzar la Operación. dijo Angie, mientras le pasaba todos los Artilugios de Quirófano al Doctor Derek. en ese momento, el Doctor derek dijo a la Anestisita. Ya puede abrir la llave Señorita. dijo el Doctor Derek. en ese momento, la Anestisita, Abrió la Llave de la Anestesia General, mientras que otros ayudantes, le ponían a Campanilla, la Máquina Cardíaca, a la vez que le ponían el Respirador Artificial. en ese momento, la anestesia General comenzó a hacer su efecto, mientras que Vidia oía la Máquina de las constantes Cardíacas, y respirador Artificial, mientras que Campanilla, al fín, quedó completamente Dormida. en ese momento, el Doctor Derek Stiles, le dijo a Angie. ¡Gel Desinfectante, por favor! dijo derek. en ese momento, la Enfermera Angie, le pasó el Frasco de Gel Desinfectante, al doctor Derek Stiles, el Cual Cogiéndolo de la Vandeja, lo inpregnó en la Zona, a Abrir. cuando la parte del Abdomen a Abrir, estuvo inpregnada del Gel desinfectante, el Doctor Derek dijo. ¡Visturí Por Favor!. Acto seguido, la Enfermera Angie, colocó el Visturí en la Vamdeja, al Doctor Derek Stiles, el Cual, Cogiéndolo de la misma, dijo al Anestesista. como están las Constantes Vitales de la Paciente? preguntó. la anestesita dijo. ¡Constantes Vitales, al 100%! dijo la Chica Morena. en ese momento, el Doctor Derek Stiles, dijo. Bien, vamos a comenzar. dijo el Doctror, mientras que con el Visturí en mano, comenzó a Cortar por la Parte Baja del Abdomen de Campanilla, la cual estaba Dormida por el Efecto de la Anestesia General. una Vez que el Médico hubo cortado por la parte indicada del Abdomen, el Doctor, pudo ver con claridad el Problema, a lo cual Esclamó. ¡Buff, no va a ser Tan Fácil, puesto que el Feto Embra, ya estaba formado Casi, y se ha quedado hecho pedazos en su interior, Obstruyendo 2 de los Tuvos, y a parte hay Múltiples laceraciones internas. dijo el Doctor Derek a Angie, la Cual dijo. pero es Grave? preguntó la Rubia. nó, no lo Hes, pero puede tener complicaciones. dijo Derek, el Cual ya le estaba pidiendo a la Enfermera, las Pinzas. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. Doctor Derek? yo me voy a la Sala de afuera de Quírófanos, ya que me estoy poniéndo muy nerviosa. de Acuerdo? dijo Vidia. el Doctor Derek, mientras estaba con las Pinzas con un Pulso Firme, le dijo. Claro Vidia, como quieras. dijo el Doctor Derek, mientras que con las Pinzas, intentaba desenganchar uno de los Muchos trozos del Feto Embra, que se encontraba enganchado en uno de los Conductos del Aparato reproductor Femenino de Campanilla. en ese momento, Vidia, salió del interior de Quirófano, hacia la Sala de Afuera. dejemos a Vidia, y volvamos con la Operación de Campanilla. en donde en la Cual, el Doctor Derek, con las Pinzas y el Drenaje para drenar la Sangre, comenzó a Quitar uno a uno los trozos del Bebé embra, para poder acceder al interior de los 2 Tuvos obstruídos. en ese momento, la chica Morena le dijo. ¡Constantes Vitales, 95%! dijo la Chica. Angie dijo. Bien, todavía vamos Bién. en ese momento, Derek dijo. ¡¡Sudor! en ese momento, la Enfermera Angie Thompson, le extendió al Doctor Derek, un panuelo de color Azúl, para que derek se secara el Sudor de la Frente. así Pues, volvamos con la Operación de Campanilla. en ese Momento, el Doctor Derek Stiles, continuó con las Pinzas y el Drenaje, drenando cuanta sangre Podía, mientras que iba quitando uno a uno, todos los trozos del Feto Embra, de los lugares, en donde estaba enganchado. en ese momento, la Chica Morena dijo. Doctor Derek? Constantes Vitales al 87%. dijo la chica que llevava los Signos Vitales. en ese momento, Angie, iba pasando al Doctor derek Stiles, el Pañuelo de vez en Cuando, para que Derek, se quitara el Sudor de las Manos. así Pues, Derek continuó Quitando Trozos del feto Embra Muerta, mientras que con el Drenaje, drenaba la Sangre que salía del interior de Campanilla. así Pues, Cuando Derek Quitó por fín el último Trozo del Feto Embra que se encontraba enganchado en el Interior del Tuvo Obstruido, dejándo que él último Trozo del Feto, al ser Separado del Tubo, un Problema Mayór del que ellos Creían. en ese momento, Angie dijo. Como Vá la Paciente? preguntó la Rubia. Derek dijo. Buff, esto es más serio de lo que yo creía, ya que uno de los conductos, está perforado, y por eso la Sangre se Mezclaba con la Orina, y Aparte, en otro Tubo, hay algo que lo Obstruye, pero no sé lo qué es. dijo Derek, el Cual, centró toda su Atención en examinar el Tuvo Perforado. mientras que Angie le dijo. Puede ser un Cuábulo de Sangre. nó? preguntó la Rubia a Derek. podría ser un Cuábulo, sí, un Trombo. lo que sujiere una Trombosis, dijo Derek, mientras restauraba el Tubo Perforado. en ese mismo Momento, la chica Morena dijo. Constantes Vitales al 50%. dijo la Chica morena. en ese momento, Derek dijo. tranquila Angie, no le Pasará nada, ya que tengo aquí el Líquido Verde, y el desfibrilador, en caso de Emergencia. dijo Derek, Drenando la sangre del Tubo Perforado. luego con Aguja en Mano, ya que se la Abía pedido a Angie, comenzó a unir el Tubo con Mucho Cuidado, mientras que la Chica Morena dijo. Constantes Vitales al 45%! dijo la chica Morena. en ese momento, Derek dijo. Si esque, Aquí hay una Emorragia interna, deviéron llevárla a Quirófano la misma noche que la Trajeron! dijo Derek, mientras intentaba cortar con el Drenaje la Emorragia interna. en ese momento, la chica dijo. Derek? Pierde mucha Sangre las constantes están al 39%! dijo la chica Asustada. Derek dijo ¡ya lo sé, no me Asustes! dijo Derek. en ese momento, Derek dijo a Angie. Angie?, Ayúdame con este Tuvo? sujeta las 2 Venas del Mismo, mientras yo dreno la Sangre, de ese Modo, conseguiremos detener la Emorragia Interna de Campanilla. dijo Derek a Angie, la cual Dijo. De Acuerdo Derek, todo sea por salvarle la Vida a Campanilla. dijo Angie, la Cual sujetó las 2 Venas, mientras que derek con el Drenaje, drenaba la Sangre que salía de la Ruptura de las Venas. la chica dijo. ¡Constantes Vitales al 20%! dijo la Chica de pelo Moreno, asustádisima. en ese momento, Derek, con el Líquido Verde, y jeringuilla en Mano, inyectó el Líquido Verde en la Zona Afectada, justo en el Mismo Momento en que las Constantes Vitales de Campanilla, estaban al 2%, aumentándolas hasta 50%. en ese momento, el Doctor Derek, con Aguja en mano, comenzó a suturar las 2 venas Rotas, que estaban siendo sujetadas por la Enfermera Angie Thompson. Derek dijo. ¡ya está, el problema Mayór a sido Subsanado. ahora, hay que colocar el conducto en su Sitio, y quitar la obstrucción del Otro Tubo. dijo Derek, el cual con el Drenaje y el Visturí, ya estaba en Ello. Angie dijo. has mejorado Mucho. he Derek? dijo Angie. nó, todos hemos mejorado. ¡Casi se nos Muere! dijo el Doctor Derek, el Cual, había Abierto el Otro Tuvo, y estaba dispersando el Trombo de Sangre, cuando. la chica Morena dijo. ¡Derek, Algo Pasa! dijo la Chica, al ver que las Constantes Vitales, estaban a 0%. en ese momento, Angie dijo. o nó, ¡Paro Cardíaco! dijo la Enfermera Thompson. en ese momento, Derek dijo. o nó, ahora nó! dijo el doctor derek, cogiéndo a toda Velocidad el desfibrilador. en ese momento, Derek ayudado por Angie, colocaron el Desfibrilador en el Corazón de Campanilla, que estaba en Parada Cardíaca! en ese momento, Derek dijo. Vamos, potencia al Máximo! dijo el Doctor Derek. así pues cargaron el desfribilador al Máximo. en ese momento, Derek dijo. 1, 2, 3, ¡Fuera! dijo Derek, el cual Soltó una descarga en el corazón de Campanilla. pero nada, las constantes Vitales, seguían al 0%. en ese momento, Derek dijo. Carga de Nuevo. dijo Derek, mientras que Angie y la chica morena, cargaron de nuevo el desfibrilador. en ese momento, Derek dijo de nuevo. 1, 2, 3, ¡Fuera! dijo el Doctor, al Tiempo en el que una nueva descarga, fue lanzada hacia el Corazón de Campanilla. por fín, las constantes Vitales, volvieron al 50%. en ese mismo momento, Derek con el Líquido Verde, las aumentó hasta el 100%. en ese momento, Angie dijo. Bien Derek, ya podemos Seguir. Derek dijo. Bien, el Trombo ya se ha disuelto, ahora, cerremos el Tubo, y coloquémoslo en su Sitio. dijo derek, mientras Agarraba el Tuvo con las Pinzas. cuando el Tuvo estuvo en su Sitio, Derek dijo. Boy a Cerrar dijo Derek, mientras que con la Aguja, Suturaba las Laceraciones internas de Campanilla. después cerró la incisión producida por el Visturí. cuando de repente, la Puerta de Quirófanos, se Abrió, y un Médico dijo. Señorita Thompson? Tiene una llamada Urgente. dijo el Médico. en ese momento, Angie dijo. Bueno Derek, tengo que salir un Rato. cuando Acabes, lleva a Campanilla a la Sala de reanimación. de Acuerdo? dijo Angie, Saliendo del Quirófano. Derek dijo. de Acuerdo Angie. la llevaré a la Sala de Reanimación. en ese momento, y cuando Derek se quedó en la Sala de Operación, la chica Morena le dijo. que vas a hacer Derek? preguntó la Anestesista. no le digas esto a Angie. de Acuerdo? dijo Derek a la chica Morena. de Acuerdo Derek. dijo la chica Morena. y Acto seguido, Derek Stiles, Dibujó en el Aire, una Estrella de 5 puntas, pero esta Era Azúl, haciendo que el Tiempo se Realentizara. la chica Morena dijo. has hecho la estrella Azul? preguntó la chica Morena. Derek dijo. Si, pero ahora Observa. dijo Derek, mientras que Derek Dibujó sobre la Estrella Azul de 5 Puntas, la estrella Amarilla de 5 Puntas. y en ese momento, toda la Sala de Quirófanos, se Puso Amarilla. y en ese mismo momento, Todos los Males de Campanilla, desaparecieron de Inmediato. es Decir, la Operación de Campanilla, fue Todo un Éxito. en ese momento, Derek, Salió de la Sala de Quirófanos, y le dijo a Vidia, la Cual estaba Viendo la Televisión, mientras que la Anestesista, salía con Campanilla, la cual, se la llevaba a la Sala de Reanimación, hasta que despierte. en ese momento, Derek dijo. Señorita Vidia? dijo Derek al Hada de Talento Veloz. la cual dijo. Sí doctor Derek? preguntó Vidia. se Acabó. Todo ha salido Bien, pero casi la Perdemos en Quirófano, menos mal que nos hemos dado cuenta a Tiempo, y hemos podido cortar la hemorragia interna del Segundo Tuvo, ya que este estaba Perforado, y tenía Multíples... dijo derek. sí, múltiples Laceraciones. me lo dijo en el informe. dijo el Hada de Talento Veloz. Derek dijo. ya, Claro que Cabeza. pero Afortunadamente, está perfecta. ha, porcierto. Campanilla, ya puede Volar de Nuevo. pero es muy conveniente que no la dejes volar hoy Mismo. de Acuerdo? Dijo Derek. Vidia dijo. De Acuerdo, Doctor Derek. dijo Vidia. Bien. pues nada, si quieres, Vamos a mi despacho, a que firme usted, el Papel de Alta de Campanilla, mientras que mi Ayudante Angie, se encargará de ella, hasta que despierte. dijo Derek a Vidia, la Cual dijo. y cuanto Tardará en Despertar? preguntó Vidia. pues, solo 11 Minutos. dijo Derek a Vidia, la Cual dijo. Bien, pues vamos a su despacho, y hablemos allí de Caducéus España, mientras le Firmo el Papel de Alta para Campanilla. okey? preguntó Vidia. bién Acompáñeme. dijo Derek, mientras que se llevaba a Vidia a su despacho. mientras que por el contrario, Angie Thompson, había terminado su llamada Urgente, y había ido a la sala de Reanimación de Caducéus España, para estar al Lado de Campanilla, el Hada Rubia y Artesana, hasta que despertara de la Anestesia, acompañada También por la Anestesista. Dejemos a Angie Thompson, y volvamos al Despacho del Doctor Derek Stiles. en donde en el Cual, Derek y Vidia, estaban hablando entre ellos. así que vosotros, es decir. Angie y tú Erradicasteis una Enfermedad llamada Guilt? preguntó Vidia. sí. nosotros, es decir, Mi novia Angie y yó, Erradicamos la Guilt. Conoces la Guilt? preguntó Derek a Vidia, la cual dijo. informes de nuestro mundo Mágico, nos dijeron que la Guilt, era una Enfermedad Muy peligrosa. dijo Vidia. Derek dijo a Vidia. Si Vidia, la Enfermedad Guilt, era una Enfermedad Mortal. un Amigo Mío, y que era el Director de Caducéus USA, Murió a causa de una de las Cepas de la Guilt, la llamada Pempti. dijo Derek a Vidia. Pempti? dijo Vidia. Sí. vidia, Pempti. pero no solo hay esa. dijo Derek. cuantas Cepas de la Guilt hay? dijo Vidia a derek. hay 7 Cepas. las Cuales Son. Kiriaky, Deftera, Triti, Tetarti, Pempti, que es de la cual Murió el Director de Caducéus USA, Parasquebi, y Savato. por culpa del Savato, murieron 2 niñas jóvenes. dijo derek a Vidia. pero tú no eras el Mejor médico de Caducéus USA? preguntó Vidia. Si Vidia, yo soy el mejor médico de Caducéus USA. pero Savato, era muy complicada. dijo Derek a Vidia. en ese momento Vidia dijo. Bueno Derek, menos Mal que ya Erradicaste las 7 Cepas de la Guilt. dijo Vidia a Derek. Derek dijo a Vidia. Bueno Vidia, Sí, la Guilt, con sus 7 cepas, han sido eliminadas, lo mismo que el Virus Estigma, constado de 6 cepas, que ahora no me acuerdo. dijo derek. en ese momento Vidia dijo. bueno, si no te Acuerdas, no importa. no pasa nada Derek, el Estigma, ya a sido eliminado. dijo Vidia a Derek, la cual firmó el Papel de Alta para Campanilla. en ese momento, Derek dijo. Oye Vidia, Sabes que estás Muy Buena? preguntó Derek Stile. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. lo creé usted Así Doctor Derek? dijo Vidia, la Cual, ya se estaba Bajando los Tirantes de la Camiseta Morada. en ese momento, Derek dijo. ¡Gulp! al mismo tiempo en el que Vidia, se quitaba la Camiseta Morada, dejándose ver unos Pechos Grandes y Jugosos, para la Edad de Vidia. en ese momento, Derek dijo. Puedo Chuparlos? preguntó el Doctor Derek, mientras se le Caía la baba. en ese momento, Vidia le dijo con voz seductora. eso estoy Esperando. Cariño. dijo Vidia, mojándo con su Lengua sus labios. en ese momento, Derek se Acercó a los Pechos de Vidia, y con su lengua, comenzó a lamer uno de Ellos, mientras que Vidia, se quejaba del Gusto. ¡haaaaaaá! ¡haaaá! ¡haaaaaaaá! ¡haaaaá! ¡haaá! ¡Doctor Derek, siga Así! dijo Vidia, mientras se manuseaba el otro pecho. en ese momento, Derek, se quitó los Pantalones, dejándose ver 15 centímetros de Polla. en ese momento, Vidia, se Agachó hacia ella, cogiéndola con sus labios, comenzó a lamerla con su lengua, mientras que Derek, se quejaba del Gusto, que se le estaba propinado. ¡haaaaá! ¡haaá! ¡haaaaaaá! ¡haaá! ¡haá! ¡há! ¡Vidia! ¡Sigue, sigue! ¡ha sí! dijo Derek, al tiempo en el que su Pene era empapado por la Saliva de Vidia. en ese momento, Vidia, se metió el Pene en el interior de su Boca, y comenzó a mamárselo, como una gran experta que es. en ese momento, Derek dijo. ¡haaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaá! ¡haaá! ¡haaaaaaá! ¡haaá! ¡haá! ¡Vidia, Sigue Así! dijo Derek mientras que Vidia, continuaba Mamándole la Polla. así estuvieron 3 Minutos. pasados los cuales, Derek dijo a Vidia. ¡haaaaaaaaaaá! ¡me Corrooooooooó! dijo Derek, a la Vez que de su Pene, salió el Chorrazo de Semen, que inundó la Boca de Vidia, la Cual se lo Tragó Todo. dejemos a Esos 2, y vallamos a la Sala de Reanimación. en donde en la Cual, Angie Thompson, estaba con una Dormida Campanilla, que a su vez, estaba acompañada por la chica morena. cuando en ese mismo instante, la chica morena dijo. oye angie. sabes que la Operación de Derek, ha sido Exitosa? dijo la chica morena. en ese momento, Angie dijo. pues Claro, siempre lo son. dijo la Enfermera Thompson. en ese momento, la chica Morena dijo. claro, usando el Toque Curativo nivel 2, cualquiera lo Consigue. dijo la Chica Morena a Angie, la cual dijo. que derek a usado el Toque Curativo Nivel 2? ¡esto va a saberlo Caducéus USA! dijo Angie, Sacando su Móvil, y marcando el Múmero de Caducéus USA. en ese, momento, en Caducéus USA, el Doctor Hotman, cogió su móvil y dijo. aquí Caducéus USA. le habla el Doctor Hotman. en que Puedo Servirle? dijo el Peliblanco. en ese momento, Angie dijo. Doctor Hotman?, soy la Enfermera Angie Thompson, de Caducéus España. dijo Angie. en ese momento, Hotman dijo. ha, Angie. que pasa? preguntó el Doctor Hotman. pues Verá usted, resulta que Derek, a usado el Toque Curativo nivel 2, Con Campanilla. dijo Angie a Hotman. éste dijo. Con un Hada Rubia? dijo Hotman. sí! con un Hada Rubia. dijo Angie. hotman dijo. De Acuerdo Angie, ahora le llamaré, y le echaré la Bronca. dijo el Doctor Hotman de Caducéus USA. en ese momento, Angie dijo. Okey doctor Hotman, hasta luego. dijo Angie, la Cual Colgó su Teléfono Móvil, y continuó pendiente de Campanilla, para ver si despertaba. dejemos la Sala de Reanimación, y volvamos al Despacho de Derek. en donde en el Cual, Derek ya se estaba tirando a Vidia por el Coño, encima de la Mesa de Trabajo. Así Pues, Derek bombeaba su pene en el interior del Coño de Vidia, la Cual se Quejaba del Gusto. ¡haaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaá! ¡haaá! ¡haá! ¡há! ¡Derek, Derek, Derek! dijo vidia, la cual se meneaba mas deprisa, causando que a Derek, le doliese el Pene a más no poder. Derek dijo. Así Vidia, sigue, Me voy a Correr! ¡haaaaaaaá! dijo Derek, a la vez que sacaba la Polla del interior del Coño de Vidia, y se la colocaba en su Boca, que ya la tenía habierta y con la lengua Afuera. en ese momento, Derek, Soltó 5 chorrazos de Semen, que fueron a parar todos a la Boca de Vidia, la cual, y a causa de que tenía la lengua afuera, parte del Semen, se resvalaba por la lengua de Vidia, llendo éste a caer en los Pechos de la Misma. así Pues, y mientras Vidia, estaba lamiendose los Dedos con el Semen de Derek, y con la otra mano se lo estaba restregando por la zona de sus Pechos y tripa, el teléfono del despacho de Derek, comenzó a Sonar. ¡Riiiiíng! ¡Riiiiiíng! ¡Riiiiíng!. en ese momento, Derek dijo a Vidia, ¡deprísa, Vístete! dijo Derek, al Tiempo en el que él y Vidia, se Vestían. una vez vestidos, Derek Cogió su Teléfono y dijo. Aquí el doctor Derek de Caducéus España. en que Puedo Servirle? preguntó el Rubio. en ese momento, el Doctor Hotman de Caducéus USA dijo. Derek Stiles? me acaban de comunicar, que has usado el Toque curativo de nivel 2. no es Así? preguntó el doctor Hotman. sí doctor, pero lo tenía que usar, porque Campanilla, es un Hada Rubia, que está Muy Buena... ¡Quiero decir, que no puede quedarse mas Tiempo en el Hospital, ya que tiene cosas que hacer! dijo Derek a Hotman. Hotman dijo. Bien hecho derek, Muy Bien Hecho. Estoy Orgulloso de tí. pero recuerda, no lo uses si no es Extrictamente necesario. dijo el Doctor Hotman. en ese momento, Derek dijo. no me va a echar la Bronca? dijo Derek. nó, no te la voy a Echar, por esta Vez. Bueno Chaval, te dejo, que Aquí tenemos Problemas con un Paciente. dijo Hotman. Derek dijo. Vale, hasta Otra. dijo Derek. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. quien era? preguntó el Hada de Talento veloz. Derek dijo. ha, mi jefe, el director de Caducéus USA, el Doctor Hotman. bueno, mas que mi Jefe, mi maestro. dijo Derek. dejemos a Vidia y a derek, hablando en su despacho, y volvamos a la Sala de Reanimación. en donde en la Cual, Angie, y la Anestesista, estaban con Campanilla. en ese mismo instante, Campanilla, se despertó. cuando abrió sus ojos azul Zafiro, lo Primero que vió fue a la enfermera Angie Thompson, la cual la dijo. Estás bien Pequeña? preguntó. sí, creo que sí. donde estoy? preguntó Campanilla. estás en la Sala de reanimación Campanilla. no te preocupes, hoy podrás irte a Casa, ya que todo ha salido Bien. dijo Angie. Campanilla, solo se limitó a sonrreir, mientras dijo. Gracias señorita Thompson. de Nada Pequeña. dijo Angie. y en ese mismo momento, la anestesista dijo. bueno Campanilla, levántate, y vete vistiendo, ya que hoy te vas. dijo la chica Morena, mientras que Campanilla, se levantaba Ayudada por Angie, por si acaso se mareaba un Poco. luego cuando ya estuvo levantada, Campanilla, comprovó que podía mover las Alas. es decir, que podía Volar. en ese momento, Angie, la dijo. Venga Campanilla, Vístete. dijo Angie, mientras le entregaba el Tutú Verde de Hojas a Campanilla. acto seguido, Campanilla, se Puso su Tutú Verde de Hojas. luego, se puso sus Zapatillas Verde echas de hojas, y con el Empeine echo con una bola de Algodón. en ese momento, y una vez Vestida, Angie, la dijo. Acompáñame querida. dijo la Enfermera, mientras la llevaba hacia el despacho de derek Stiles. cuando llegaron hacia el despacho, Angie dijo. Doctor Derek? dijo la enfermera Rubia. en ese momento, el doctor Derek dijo a Angie. Pasa Angie. dijo Derek desde el interior del Mismo. en ese momento, Angie Acompañada de Campanilla, entraron en el interior del despacho de Derek. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. Hola Campanilla. como estás? preguntó el Hada de Talento Veloz. Bien Vidia, estoy muy Bien. dijo el Hada Artesana y Rubia. me Alegro mucho pequeña. dijo Derek, ya que tu situación, era un Poco Grave. dijo el doctor Derek. en ese momento, Vidia dijo a Campanilla. Bueno Campanilla, nos vamos yá? preguntó el Hada de tonalidades Moradas al Hada artesana y Rubia con el Tutú Verde de hojas. Claro Vidia, Vámonos. dijo Campanilla. en ese momento, Derek Angie, y Andrés, que estaba allí, la dijeron. Buena Suerte Campanilla! dijeron los 3. ya por lo lejos, Campanilla dijo acompañada por Vidia. ¡muchas Gracias por todo! dijeron las 2 Hadas, al Tiempo en el que ya salían del Hospital por la Puerta Principal. una Vez Fuera del Hospital, Vidia dijo. Bueno, y ahora que hacemos? preguntó el hada de talento veloz. Campanilla dijo. Vamos a Casa de Gusym, a decirle la mala noticia. nó? dijo Campanilla a Vidia. Bueno. pues Nada, Vámos para Allá. dijo Vidia, al Tiempo en el que Acompañada por Campanilla, comenzaron a Caminar, hacia la Casa de Gusym. pero en ese mismo momento. por detrás de un Árbol, Apareció un Hado de tonalidades Rojas y Marrones, con el Pelo Rubio corto y liso cubierto por un Gorro hecho de Mimbre, que dijo. ¡Nadie Vá a ir a ninguna Parte! dijo el hado. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. ¡Tú! ¡Estás Vivo! dijo Campanilla al Hado. en ese momento, el hado dijo. Si, estoy Vivo. y tú, Vas a venir con Migo! dijo el Hado Oscuro al Hada Artesana y Rubia. De eso nada Terence! ¡no pienso ir con un Cerdo como Tú! dijo Campanilla al Oscuro Terence. el Cual dijo. el Caso es preciosa, ¡que téngo Órdenes! dijo Terence, Acercándose a Campanilla, para llevársela a Pixie Hollow, cuando el Hada Vidia, se puso en Medio de Campanilla, y dijo al Oscuro Terence. ¡no te llevarás a Campanilla! ¡No Sacarás de Élla a DarkTinkerBell! dijo Vidia. Campanilla, en ese mismo instante, Dijo. ¡Vidia! ¡Das Tu Vida Por Mí? preguntó Campanilla para si misma. mientras que el Oscuro Terence, dijo a Vidia. Voy a llevarme a Campanilla, pues así está Escrito, y atí, ¡te voy a Eliminar! dijo el Oscuro Terence, mientras empezaba a rodearse de un Aura Oscura. Vidia dijo a Campanilla. ¡Campanilla! ¡entra dentro del Hospital, y no Salgas de ahí! dijo Vidia. Campanilla por el contrario dijo a Vidia. Vidia, Es Muy Fuerte, lo Siento! ¡no podrás con él! ¡Lucharé a tu lado si es preciso! dijo Campanilla, dispuesta a Morir por Vidia. en ese momento, Vidia la Dijo. ¡nó! ¡vete al Hospital, yo estaré Bien! dijo Vidia, enojada. ¡Campanilla dijo. ¡no Vidia, luchare a tu lado, quieras o nó! dijo Campanilla, la cual estaba al lado de Vidia. Vidia por el contrario dijo. ¡podré con ese tipejo! ¡Vete al interior del Hospital! ¡hazme caso! dijo Vidia. en ese momento, Campanilla Resignada, se fue corriendo hacia el interior del Hospital, y se quedó sentada en una Silla, Jugando con la Nintendo Wii. dejemos el Hospital, y volvamos al lugar, en donde se vá a producir una Gran Pelea. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. Vamos Chuleta, Comenzemos esta batalla! dijo Vidia puesta en pose de Guerra. en ese momento, el Oscuro Terence dijo. ¡Como Quieras! ¡Si estás dispuesta a Morir, Solo estás retrasando que me haga con DarkTinkerBell, que se halla en el interior de Campanilla! dijo Terence, a la vez, que sacaba una especie de Catana con Vordados en Rojo. ¡Luchemos Pues! dijo el Oscuro Terence. en ese mismo momento, el Oscuro Terence, comenzó a soltar Bolas de Oscuridad, por toda la Zona, que Explotaban si impactaban en la Persona. pero Vidia, usando su Talento Veloz, consiguió escapar de Ellas, al Mismo Tiempo en el que Acercándose al Oscuro Terence comenzó a golpearle por todos los Frentes disponibles, haciéndole Bastante Daño. pero en ese momento, el Oscuro Terence, Levantó su arma hacia el Cielo. y en ese mismo instante, el Cielo de la Comarca de Golyn, se Oscureció derrepente, de Oscuridad. pero lo Peor de eso, no era el Cielo Oscuro, si no que del Cielo, comenzaron a Caer Rayos de Color morado sobre el Oscuro Terence, el Cual, se hizo mucho mas Fuerte en la Oscuridad. acto seguido, el Oscuro Terence, con el Arma en Mano, se lanzó contra Vidia, la Cual, no pudo esquivarle, ya que se había hecho más Fuerte, y por lo Tanto, más Rápido, recibiendo ésta, una Gran Cantidad de Espadazos Oscuros, haciéndo que Vidia, perdiera Bastante Sangre. en ese momento, Vidia, comenzó a usar sus poderes del Viento Contra el oscuro Terence, Mandando 5 Tornados hacia donde se encontraba él Mismo, Recibiendo éste, los 5 Impactos, de lleno. pero en Ese mismo Momento, Terence dijo. ¡aun no has Visto lo Mejor, Vidia! dijo Terence, al Tiempo en el que se Subía al Cielo, y en el Acto o Maravílla, Terence, Apareció Montado en una Henorme Máquina de Color Negra. en ese momento, Vidia dijo Para Sí. ¡no me lo Puedo Creér! en ese momento, Terence, desde la Máquina, comenzó a lanzar Grandes Rayos Oscuros, a diestro y Simiestro, para alcanzar a Vidia. la Cual dijo. ¡Es Increible! ¡pero no me Vencerá tan Fácilmente. dijo Vidia, la Cual Ascendió hacia donde se encontraba la Máquina, y con los poderes del Viento, usó contra la Máquina, las Grandes Ráfagas del Artico, la Cual Congelaron el Aparato. y en el Tiempo, que estubo congelado, Vidia, aprovechó para Golpear a Terence de lo Lindo. pero derrepente, una poderosa Luz Oscura, salió de la Máquina, que se descongeló, llendo ésta a Dar en Vidia, la Cual, Calló de Plano al Suelo, haciéndose Vastante Daño. en ese momento, Vidia, Vió como la Máquina hizo un Giro, y se lanzaba contra Ella. así Pues, en Décimas de Segundo, Vidia, Alzó el Vuelo, justo antes de que la Máquina le pasara por Encima. en ese momento, el Oscuro Terence dijo. ¡no Aguantarás mucho Mas Vidia! ¡date por vencida, y quizás te perdone la Vida! ¡no lo hagas, y Muere! dijo Terence. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. ¡Jamás Me Rendiré Terence, lo Oyes? ¡jamás me rendiré! dijo Vidia, mientras, que de sus Manos salía un Poderoso y Gran Tornado. en ese momento Vidia dijo. ¡Trágate Esto Terence! y ¡espero que te Guste! Dijo Vidia, a la Vez que lanzaba el Tornado hacia la Máquina de Terence, la Cual, por la Parte de Abajo, comenzó a lanzar un Rayo que Barrió Toda la Zona, pero por suerte, no alcanzó a Vidia. en ese momento, Terence dijo. ¡Vá, chupado desacerme del Tornado ese Vidia! ¡has Fallado tu Objetivo! dijo Terence, satisfecho de que lo conseguiría. pero en ese momento, Vidia dijo. ¡no cantes Victoria demasiado deprisa Terence! dijo Vidia, cuando, el Tornado alcanzó a la Máquina de Terence, Destruyéndola en el Acto, quedando Terence, de nuevo en el Suelo. en ese momento, y a causa de los Rayos oscuros que caían del Cielo, Terence, se estaba haciendo Más Fuerte que Antes. en ese momento, Vidia, se Acercó a Terence, y con el Poder del Viento, comenzó a Sacudir a Terence de lo lindo, haciendo que su Barra de Energía, estubiera en Naranja. en ese momento, Terence dijo. ¡Bien Hecho Vidia! ¡pero vas a necesitar algo más que Viento Para Vencerme! Dijo el Oscuro Terence. y en ese mismo momento, Terence desapareció de la Vista de Vidia, lo Mismo que Vidia, la Cual, Vió como se formaba una Gran bola de Oscuridad, en la que Vidia estuvo encerrada con Terence. en ese momento, Terence, comenzó a Pegarle Ostias a Vidia de lo Lindo, ya que esa Bola de Oscuridad, no permitía que Vidia se Moviese del Sitio. después, y pasado un Rato, La Bola de oscuridad, Explotó con Gran Fuerza, Mandando a Vidia Hacia un Árbol, estampándola en él. Finalmente, Calló al Suelo. en ese momento Terence subió hacia el Aire, y con la Espada hacia Abajo, lanzó una secuencia de Rayos Oscuros que Fueron Todos contra Vidia, la Cual a Causa del Dolor, no podía Moverse del lugar, Tragándose así ella misma toda la Secuencia de Rayos, que la dejaron dévil en el Lugar. en ese momento, y desde el Aire, las 5 Hadas, que ya habían llegado a la comarca de Golyn, dijeron. Tenemos que Actuar, o Vidia Morirá!. pero luego la Reina Clarion dijo. Confío en Vidia! en ese momento, Vidia dijo. ¡Está Bién Terence! en Vista de que eres Muy Fuerte, voy a Mostrarte algo que tu ni nadie a Visto! dijo Vidia, levantándose del Suelo. en ese momento, Terence dijo. ¡Déjalo Vidia! ¡no tienes Casi Fuerza! ¡un Golpe Más, y Estás Muerta! dijo Terence, incrementando aún Más su Poder, mientras que Campanilla, lo Veía todo desde el interior del Hospital. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. ¡Esto, es por campanilla! dijo Vidia, la Cual comenzó a iluminarse de un Color Morado, al mismo Tiempo en el que concentraba Todo su Poder en las Manos. en ese momento, en el que Vidia estuvo concentrando su Poder Mortal, Terence por su Parte con la Espada Hacia Arriba, comenzó a concentrar un Poderoso Remolino de Oscuridad, que si le Daba a Vidia, Estaría Muerta de Inmediato. en ese momento, Vidia continuó incrementando su Poder de Ataque. en ese momento, Terence, lanzó el Poderoso Rayo Mortal contra Vidia, Dándo de lleno en Ella, Haciéndo que Vidia, se inundara de Electricidad, que la estaban destrozando por Dentro. Pero siempre Valiente, Todo sea Por Campanilla, dijo Vidia, casi Tambaleándose en el Suelo. Vidia dijo. ¡Terenceeeeeeeé! ¡Muereeeeeeeeé! Dijo Vidia, al Mismo Tiempo en el que de sus Manos, Salió una Potente Luz, que inundó Toda la Comarca de Golyn, de Color Morado. después, y Acto seguido, una Tremenda Explosión de Energía, se Oyó en el Lugar de la Pelea, Temblando así todo lo que en el Mismo Se encontraba. Cuando La luz Pasó, Vidia dijo. ¡Misión Terminada! pero de repente, Alguien Dijo. ¡Lo Siento Vidia! ¡enfoca Mejor la Próxima Vez! dijo la Voz de Terence, que estaba en el Cielo. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. ¡Maldición! ¡he Fallado! dijo Vidia, la Cual, estaba sin Fuerzas. en ese momento, Campanilla desde el Interior del hospital, dijo. ¡Mierda, Mierda! Vidia ha Fallado! dijo Campanilla, la Cual Miraba por la Ventana. en ese momento, Terence, desde el Aire dijo. Se Acabó Vidia, DarkTinkerBell, Nacerá en la Oscuridad! dijo Terence, mientras cargaba de nuevo la Espiral Eléctrica. en ese momento, y desde el Cielo de la Comarca, Silvermist dijo. ¡ha Fallado el Objetivo! dijo el Hada del Agua. se Acabó. Todo está Acabado. dijo el Hada del Jardín. Iridessa dijo. Se Acabó para Campanilla. dijo el Hada de la luz. en ese momento, Fawn dijo. Si DarkTinkerBell, llega al Mundo... dijo Fawn. la Reina dijo. Si DarkTinkerBell llega al Mundo, no habrá ninguna Forma de Detenerla. pero Tranquilas chicas. Vidia, aun Tiene una Oportunidad. Pero solo una Más. y no deve Fallar. si Falla esta vez. Se Acabó para nosotras las Hadas. dijo la Reina. en ese momento, Terence dijo. Bien Vidia! ¡es hora de que Mueras, y de que Traiga al Mundo a DarkTinkerBell! dijo Terence, lanzando la espiral Eléctrica contra Vidia, Dando de lleno ésta en Vidia, la Cual se Vió envuelta en Rayos Electricos, mientras ésta Gritaba de Dolor. ¡haaaaaaaaaá! ¡haaaaaaaaaá! dijo Vidia, recibiendo el Dolor de la Segunda descarga de la Oscuridad. en ese Momento, Vidia dijo sin Fuerzas. no...puedo...dejar...que...DarktinkerBell...venga...al...mundo, o...será...el...final...para...todas...las...Hadas...de...Pixie...Hollow... dijo Vidia, Volviendo a iluminarse de Morado, y volviendo a Concentrar la poca energía que le Quedaba disponible en su Cuerpo. en ese momento, Campanilla desde el Hospital dijo. ¡Vidia, Por favor! ¡Déjalo ya! ¡Ríndete! ¡que mas dá que me cojan a Mí! ¡Sálvate Tú! dijo Campanilla a Voz en Grito. Vidia dijo por lo bajo. eso...eso...nunca... dijo Vidia, Iluminada de Morado, Mientras le yovían desde el Cielo Bolas de Oscuridad, que daban en Ella, Como Balas de Fusíl. en ese mismo momento, Terence, Miró hacia el hospital, y vió lo que estaba Buscando. en ese mismo momento, Terence, Puso la Espada de tal Forma que alcanzara su Objetivo. en ese momento, Vidia dijo a Terence, mientras estaba iluminada por la luz Morada. Tengo que confesarte Algo Terence. yo nunca he sido odiada por la Reina! ¡yo he sido entrenada por la Reina en secreto, para Resistir hasta la Muerte! dijo Vidia a Terence, el Cual dijo. ¡Venga lanza la Poca Energía que te Queda! ¡Volverás a Fallar! dijo Terence, mientras que el Rayo Morado, se Formaba en la Punta de la Catana. Acto Seguido, el Oscuro Terence dijo. ¡Despídete de la Vondad de tu Amiga Campanilla! dijo Terence, a la Vez que el Rayo Morado iba velozmente hacia Campanilla. Vidia dijo. ¡nóoooooooooooooooooo! y Acto Seguido, Vidia, lanzó de Nuevo su Mortal Golpe, volviendo a iluminarse de nuevo toda la Comarca de la luz Morada. en ese Momento, el Rayo de Oscuridad, alcanzó su Objetivo, dando en el Corazón de Campanilla, la Cual Gritaba. ¡háaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! en ese momento, de Nuevo la Terrible Explosión Sonó en Todo el Lugar, haciendo que de nuevo, las Cosas que Ahí se encontraban, Volvieran a Temblar. Finalmente, cuando la Luz Morada desapareció, no quedó ni Rastro del Oscuro Terence. Había Desaparecido, pero aún no había Muerto. de Nuevo el Sol, comenzó a iluminar toda la comarca de Golyn, ya que el Cielo Volvió a ser de Nuevo Azul. en ese momento. Vidia ya sin Fuerzas, dijo. ¡lo...lo...Con...con...se...se...guí! dijo Vidia, al Tiempo en el que se desplomaba en el Suelo de la Entrada a Cámara Lenta. mientras que el Rayo de Oscuridad, desaparecía en el Interior del Corazón de Campanilla. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo desde la Ventana del Hospital. ¡Vidiáaaaaaaaaaaaaa! dijo campanilla Mientras Salía Volando a Toda Ostia Hacia el Cuerpo inerte de Vidia. Cuando llegó hacia él. Campanilla, se Arrodilló encima de él, mientras lloraba. ¡nóooooooooooooooooo! ¡nóooooooooooooooo! ¡Porque Tú! ¡Porqué no me dejaste Luchar con Tigo cuando te lo Dije! ¡nóooooooooooooo! ¡nóoooooooo! lloraba Campanilla, mientras las Lágrimas del Hada Artesana, golpeaban el Asfalto del Suelo como Gotas de lluvia, y de Dolor y sufrimiento. mientras que Vídia llacía inerte en el Suelo, Campanilla, mientras soltaba Grandes Gotas de los Ojos, que reflejaban el Dolor y el Sufrimiento, cogió el Cuerpo Inerte de Vidia, y se Elevó con él Hacia el Tejado del Hospital. cuando llegó con él Cuerpo de Vidia al tejado, Campanilla, lo depositó con Cuidado, en cima del Mismo, mientras que el Hada Artesana y Rubia, se desplomó en el Suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Campanilla había comprendido al Fin, el Valor de la Verdadera Amistad. había descubierto Por fín, El Lado Bueno que Vidia Tenía siempre Arrinconado por su Abaricia. en ese mismo instante, la Reina Clarion, junto con las 4 Hadas, había descendido hacia el Tejado. en ese mismo instante, la Reina Clarion dijo. Campanilla. Querida. dijo la Reina al Tiempo en el que la Cogía en sus Brazos. Silvermist dijo. Pobre Gotita. dijo el Hada del Agua. Acto seguido, Rosetta dijo. Si, Pobre Dulce Néctar. dijo el Hada del Jardín. Iridessa Por el Contrario dijo. Pobre Rayito de Sol, que Apagado se Encuentra. dijo el Hada de Luz. Fawn por el Contrario, no dijo nada, ya que estaba muy Seria. mientras Tanto, La Reina le dijo a Campanilla. Campanilla querida. Cielo. has hecho lo que has Podido. dijo la Reina. ¡yo quería luchar con Ella Majestad! pero no me dejó dijo campanilla, mientras que la Reina le limpiaba los Ojos. Lo sé querida. Campanilla dijo. ¡y porqué no me dejó! ¡porqué quiso hacerse la Valiente cuando yo le dije que Ese no Era Terence, Bueno Sí lo Era! pero consumido por su propia oscuridad, y ahora, ¡de que ha servido todo esto Majestad! ¡dígamelo! ¡Dígamelo! ¡dé qué! de Qué. ¡volverá otra Vez, ya que Terence conociéndole como le conozco, no se dará por vencido! dijo Campanilla la cual Derramaba lágrimas de sus Ojos. La Reina Clarion dijo. lo sé campanilla, al final ese oscuro Terence, ha conseguido su objetivo, ya que el Rayo oscuro que él Lanzó, te ha dado en el Corazón, y a desaparecido en su Interior. dijo la Reina Clarion. Campanilla por su Parte dijo. Majestad. Vidia Está Muerta? preguntó Campanilla. la Reina dijo. Está Muerta. dijo la Reina Clarion a Campanilla, La Cual, no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar Amárgamente. en ese momento, Las 4 hadas dijeron a la Reina. Majestad, usted, poseé Magia proibida. si es cierto que está Muerta, usted, Puede Resucitarla. nó? la Reina Clarion dijo. Evidentemente, Chicas. puedo Hacerlo. Silvermist dijo. Hágalo Majestad. no soportaremos más ver a Campanilla Llorar amárgamente. dijo el Hada de Agua departe de Todas. La Reina Clarion dijo. Está Bien chicas. y Acto Seguido, la Reina Clarion, acercándose al Cuerpo de Vidia dijo. Querida Vidia. usaste como pudiste los Poderes del Viento. pero no fueron Suficientes. Luego usaste 2 Veces el Poder Secreto que yo te enseñé, pero Terence, te ha dejado Muerta. hasta Ahora. dijo la Reina. y Acto Seguido, la Reina Puso su Mano sobre la Espalda de Vidia. al instante de la Mano de la Reina, comenzó a salir una luz blanca Fuerte, que se metió en el Interior de su Cuerpo. es decir, del Cuerpo de Vidia. finalmente, la Luz Blanca desapareció, y Acto Seguido, las Alas de Vidia, comenzaron a moverse de inmediato, al mismo Tiempo en el que Vidia, Abría sus Ojos con lentitud. acto Seguido, Vidia Dijo. Majestad. usted... dijo Vidia. Si Vidia. has demostrado tu Oculto secreto. Bien Hecho. en ese momento, Vidia dijo. Gracias Majestad. Acto seguido, Vidia se levantó del Suelo con todo su Poder y Explendor. Acto Seguido dijo. Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Gracias por Venir con la Reina. las 4 Hadas Dijeron a la Vez. de Nada Vidia. en ese momento, Vidia, Caminó hacia donde se encontraba una Destrozada Campanilla. en ese momento, Vidia, se Agachó hacia donde se encontraba Campanilla, y la dijo. Campanilla, Querida. perdóname Campanilla. Deví haberte dejado luchar a mi lado. Campanilla dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba Vidia, y Dijo. Vidia? Estás Viva? dijo Campanilla. he, Vicho Malo nunca Muere. dijo Vidia a la Vez que se Abrazaban las 2 Hadas. en ese momento, Campanilla dijo. Chicas, que hacéis Aquí. dijo Campanilla. pues ya ves, conseguimos escapar Gracias a Silvermist. dijeron Iridessa, Rosetta y Fawn. lo Sabe el Ministro del Otoño? preguntó Campanilla. la Reina Clarion dijo. Rey. Campanilla dijo. Queeeé? dijo la Rubia con Alas a la Reina. ahora es Rey del Otoño. Tiene mi Trono, por consecuencia, Tiene a Todo Pixie Hollow. y Pronto Tendra el mundo Mortal, y Todo el País de Nunca Jamás, bajo su Poder. dijo la Reina a Campanilla, la cual dijo por lo bajo. ¡nóoooo! ¡no puede Ser! dijo la Rubia con Alas. en ese momento, Silvermist dijo. Gotita, muchas Hadas están Muriendo Cruelmente Torturadas, y luego destrozadas. dijo el hada de Agua a Campanilla, la cual volvió a decir. no podemos permitirlo! ¡ahora que sé que todo el Mundo me necesita, vamos a ir a Casa de Mi Amigo Gusym, para decirle que me vuelvo a Pixie Hollow, a salvarlo de la Oscuridad, aunque para Ello, yo tenga que sucumbir a la Misma! dijo la Rubia con Alas. La Reina Clarion dijo. Tiempos Oscuros, Van a venir Campanilla. una Gran Guerra por el Bien y el Mal, está a punto de desatarse. y tu, junto con Vidia y las Demás Hadas, estás Inbolucrada en Ella, ya que el Ministro del Otoño, ahora Rey, no te dara ni a Tí ni a Vidia, ni a ninguna de nosotras, nos dará la Victoria Tan Fácilmente. dijo la Reina Clarion. Campanilla dijo. Bueno Chicas, Vámonos a Casa de Gusym. dijo Campanilla, al Tiempo en el que Vidia, Campanilla, la Reina Clarion y las 4 Hadas Restantes, levantaron el vuelo, desapareciéndo en las Alturas. volvamos al Despacho de Derek. en donde en el Cual, Derek dijo. Saves Angie, tengo que decirte una Cosa. dijo Derek. en ese momento, Angie dijo a Derek. que cosa Derek? dijo Angie. Pues Verás, te he sido infiel, ya que me he Acostado con Vidia, el Hada de Talento Veloz. dijo Derek a Angie. en ese mismo Momento, Angie dijo a derek. Bueno, pues nada. yo me acosté con un Médico a noche. dijo Angie. a Derek, el cual dijo. a pues nada, ya estamos empatados. hala. dijo Derek, mientras que en otro despacho de Caducéus España, el Doctor Andrés dijo. bag, no hay quien Entienda a Esos 2. dijo Andrés, mientras se Caía de la Silla, al suelo, por lo que acababa de Oir. dejemos ya Caducéus España, y volvamos al Cielo de la comarca de Golyn en donde en el Cual, Volaban las 7 Hadas, hacia la Casa de Gusym. Finalmente, y Tras Mucho Volar, las 7 Hadas, divisaron la Casa de Gusym. Acto Seguido, las 7 Hadas, Aterrizaron justo delante de la Puerta de la Casa de Gusym, ya que al lado se encontraba el Autobús Volador con las Siglas TB Arriba en el Techo del Mismo. Acto Seguido, Campanilla dijo a las Demás. Vamos, Vamos deprisa, entrar dentro. dijo Campanilla, mientras que las 5 Hadas, y Ella, se metían en casa, cerrandola.

Capítulo 7.

Pixie Hollow. La Destrucción del Cetro Lunar, y La Caída del Palacio. ¡Masacre Total!.


End file.
